RWBY Kituma Tales Beacon Arc
by Sonicdudes2000
Summary: A young fox Faunus who dreams to be the greatest swordsman. He is to join team RWBY but is not an official member, and along the way, he discovers his past and realizes his family on his mother's side are very important in Remnant history, but when looks into his father's past he soon realizes that he much more than just a Faunus. Artwork was done by JackbUchiha on Deviant art
1. Chapter 1 Kituma Scarlatina

**Sorry to everyone who likes the first but I need to restart it for many reasons but I won't go into great detail about it. anyway the story is largely the same with some minor to major changes but if you read the first one you'll have a good idea whats going to happen but that doesn't mean it be like the older version. anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 1 Kituma Scarlatina**

This story begins in a forest and through the trees of the forest you could see a young Fox Faunus that has Fox ears that pop from his red-orange spiky hair, he was wearing a red Coat that goes down to his knees, his tail which is one a fox would have was swaying behind him, he has black undershirt with black jeans and also black combat boots on. He was walking around the forest looking for something that was lost to him. As the young hero continued to walk around the forest but he was being followed by a pack of Beewolves, the Young Faunus stop. He scans the forest in front of him because he could sense there was something following him. One of the younger Beowolf's charge to the unexpected huntsman and try to slash him into pieces, but in a blink of an eye the huntsman drew his large black sword with a flat demonic face on both sides with Z shape eyes, he use his sword to block the Grimm's attack, he smiled and said to the Grimm.

"Nice try but you weren't very stealthy about that attack weren't you." said the Fox Faunus whose name is Kituma. "Next time try to be a quiet, but sadly you won't get another chance." He told the young Grimm. He swung his sword and place right back on his back where he had it before and walked away, the Grimm confused what happen then his head and the claw he tries to strike down Kituma with were cut right off.

Kituma then turns the direction where the pack of Beewolves is, then some of them started to charge at Kituma. He smiled and he pulled out two guns which are beretta 87, the one on his left was a black and white one with a cat symbol on his grip which he dubs Neko, the other was black and orange with a fox symbol on its grip which he calls Kitsune. Then he let loose and have them take a rain of bullets. The barrage of bullets pierce through the fur of many of the Grimm were hurting so badly to the point they couldn't move and just have to wait until they bleed out, some were just fell to the ground dead, and very few survived their reckless charge at Kituma. The Fox Faunus back flip from the first Beowolf's attack, while he was the back flip he grips his large which is known as Rebellious, then a slicing sound could be heard through the trees. Kituma land with his sword he drew was pointing behind him then I swung it then set the blade on his shoulder as he turns to the Grimm he just attacked, the Grimm was cut straight down its middle, he then notices more Grimm were coming.

"This would perfect time to test out my new moves," Kituma said to himself, as he crouches down and holds the sword backward, the blade part of Rebellious started to pulse with red and black energy as the Grimm were closing in, then he shouted his new attack. "Rebel cut!" he shouted as he swung his sword forward and he had the blade under his right arm and he swung forward again and he was back in the same position with his first swing, then he swung Rebellious a third time. Each swing created a red energy slash that glide across the ground, each one cut through a Beowolf. But that left him with two left to deal with not counting the alpha male of the pack that was studying the huntsman.

"Alright enough of this, I have something to get your leader to come and face Me," he said to the charging Grimm clearly bored of fighting theses Grimm, so he use another move which he dub the Rebel thrust where he thrust his sword and he zoom towards to the first Grimm wolf, the foxes blade was lodged in the side of the Beowolf's side. Then he grabbed the grip with his other arm and he swung his sword and the Grimm on it at the other Grimm that was trying to attack him, with his mighty swing of Rebellious he send both of them flying high into the air, the fall should be enough to kill them either way there not his problem anymore. The Alpha Beowolf soon caught on he was all alone and the Fox Faunus was waiting for it to reveal itself, so the giant Beowolf that towered over Kituma came out to avenge his pack. The alpha male had much more armored than most Grimm, but the young Faunus huntsman was not fazed by this giant and to boot scary Grimm.

"Hmm you are big and tougher than I expect, I can't help but get excited." He said to the giant Grimm as he got into a fighting position with his legs bent his sword pointed at the Grimm. It like he was about to fence someone in foil. He had a confident smiled on his face.

The Grimm started to slash at the Fox, but the young huntsman kept retreating from every attack the Grimm ever did. Then he stops the defense and change to offense. When the Beowolf attacked him again he parries 3 at his attack that caught the Grimm off guard and he then slash a couple times, he scratches the armor on the Grimm's chest. The Grimm tried to attack again but like last time he parries again but this one he use parry 4, then he grabbed the blade part of his sword with his fingers and he thrust the blade into a crack in the Beowolf's chest armor, once It met with skin he push it through and most of the blade was in the Grimm, the creature cried out in pain and it look at the human with hatred in its glowing red eyes. Then Kituma pulled his sword out with a lot of force, the Beowolf fell to its knees and before it could think its head fell right off and landed right next to Kituma. With the battle won the Fox he places his sword on his back and continued to wonder the forest.

After many minutes of walking around the forest, Kituma finally found what he was looking around. Kituma saw in front of him in an open area in the sea of trees was a house two-floor house that was painted a dark red color, Kituma notices that the window was either cracked or really disgusting, the paint has chipped some spots were worse than others, he walks slowly to the door. This was the toughest challenge he had to face in this forest. He walks up the steps to reach the door but he couldn't open the door, he wasn't ready to meet his home that lost to him.

"Not ready to face your past yet Kituma?" a person asked Kituma. Kituma knew the voice pretty well, he turns behind me, and there stood a man that Kituma has a lot of respect for, it was Ozpin. He stood there with coffee and his cane in hand and he gave off he was wise and trustworthy but there is a hint of him hiding something from most of us. Kituma walk to the person he considers a father to him, "why are you hear Ozpin? Since the Beacons school year is about to start up soon?" the young Faunus ask the veteran Huntsman. The Beacon headmaster gesture to the Fox Faunus to walk beside him as they walk through the forest living the abandoned house behind. They continued to walk then the Young huntsman ask his wise mentor.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked Ozpin. The headmaster turn to his student, he answers the question that has been bugging the Faunus. "I am here to asking you to go to my school since you need to learn how to work well with others." He told his patient student. Then Kituma then said. "I thought you wanted me to control my powers?" he asked Ozpin. He simply said he was confident in the Fox Faunus ability to control his hidden power. After the found their way out of the Forest, they both went their separate ways, Ozpin to meet a girl with Sliver eyes, and Kituma to find where he will sleep tonight.

We pick the story the next day on a flying airship full of students that were heading to Beacon academy. And we see are heroes Ruby Rose and her older sister Yang Xiao Long on this airship. Yang hugged her baby sister while saying to her. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" she said to her younger sister she is kind of crushing her huge. Ruby begged her older sister to stop her hugging because she might crush this little Rose. Yang did let go and said with excitement in her voice. "But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said to her younger sister. While the young girl said to her older sister it was nothing but Yang seems to disagree with her on it. "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to you're the bee's knees." Yang told to Ruby. Then Ruby said to her. "I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said to her blonde and older sister. Yang asked if she is excited, Which Ruby was excited about it, but she doesn't want others to think of her as special.

"There is nothing being special, and if you think about we are kind of special with each us having our own semblance." Said a stranger said to Ruby. She turns and walking to them was a familiar fox Faunus. He walks up to the sisters, Ruby was curious of who he was, while Yang was checking him out and to see what type of person he is in bed. Yang asked him clearing flirting with him. "Well hello foxy what bring over this part of the airship?" she asked the fellow huntsman, Kituma look at both of them, he thought that Ruby was cute when he looked at Yang he could stop staring Yang two fun pack of love. Yang was smiling like she completing her mission, Ruby was confused why this stranger's face was getting red in the face, and she thought she saw a drip of blood coming from his nose, then his fox tail acted like it had a mind of his own and slap his face which snaps out of his perverted dream, and he said to them while whipping the blood of his face.

"I was just walking by when I heard what your younger sister said, but I could help but give in my two cents on the subject. Anyway, the names Kituma, are you ladies are?" he asked them politely and very friendly which made it easy for Ruby to socialize with him. "My Name is Ruby and this," she gestures to Yang, "Is my older sister Yang," Ruby said but then Yang said to him. "But you call me whatever you want Foxy." She flirted with a wink which cause the Fox Faunus to blush slightly but before he could comment back.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continued to evade authorities." The new reported said on the video projection. "If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale police department. Back to you Lisa." Said the reporter than the picture change to a female reporter. "Thank you, Cyril." The female reporter said. "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted." She wasn't able to finish since someone change the channel. While Glynda Goodwitch talks to the students Kituma was having a flash to his past.

A kid version of Kituma who wore a red shirt and black shorts, orange spikes were smaller and less wild than they are today, he wondering around his hometown Kuo Kuana, then he saw young cat Faunus reading a book, she had black hair and little cat ears. Something about her drew him closer to her, the cat Faunus could hear him coming closer to her and she peeks over the top of the book she was reading to make sure of it. "What do you want?" the girl asked the boy. Kituma simply said. "I just wanted to meet you," as he walks closer and sat right next to her. "And also I was curious what you are reading?" he asked her. Young Kituma didn't know this but he hit her on her spot which is books, she smiled and told him about the story.

"It's about a Legendary Knight who fought against evil tyrant many, many, many years ago, many people call this legendary Knight the Berserker Knight." The cat Faunus told the young fox Faunus smiled at the cat Faunus and said to her. "You know I want to be like that knight someday." The young Kituma told the other Faunus, she look at him in wonder what he meant by that then he stood and shouted to the skies. "every person, human or Faunus will be shouting my name when they need me to save them, they will remember me Kituma as the greatest swordsman that has ever lived!" he shouted what he wanted to be what he want to become when he was older, the cat Faunus look at him wonder and smile she then stood up and said. "Well Kituma I'm Blake it's nice to meet you," Blake said to Kituma, her glowing yellow met his dark blue eyes. "I believe you can be the greatest swordsman ever Kituma!" she told truly honestly believing he could do it. Kituma stared at her and her already extend a hand to the Fellow Faunus, he then shook it and that was a moment when a friendship that would last a lifetime. Remember that moment almost made Kituma cry but he didn't.

He was brought back to the present after Mrs. Goodwitch finish her speech and, heard whisper wow as she look out to see Vale below them, "Look, you can see signal from up here." Said Ruby, the three young Huntsman and huntress look down at the city below them. "I guess home isn't far after all!" said by silver eyed huntress. "Beacon is our home, now." Said by the blonde hair huntress.

Then the trio heard someone try not to throw up what they ate for lunch. "Looks like we got a first timer on board, hopefully, he doesn't make a huge mess." Said by sword and handgun wielding huntsman. "Well, that was a buzz kill." Commented by Yang. Ruby then said it was fun while it lasted. And now are young adventures wonder who they will meet, what challenge they will have to overcome, and how to get puke of one Yang shoes without using some tail as a wipe. All these answer waits are young heroes at Beacon academy.

 **OC characters height to others in the series**

 **Kituma 6.3 ft**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Beacon

**Chapter 2 welcome to Beacon**

We pick up the story as the airship with the huntsman that are going to be at Beacon academy was starting to make a landing, once it landed students started to exit the airship, one of the many heroes of the story left the airship to quickly find a garbage pin to throw up in. while the trio from the last chapter went past the blonde hair huntsman, Yang, Ruby, and Kituma were making their way to beacon academy, soon they got a full view of the school which was more like a castle you see in a fantasy movie.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said out loud, Kituma said he second that, then Ruby Rose started to freak out of seeing many of the students walking around holding their weapons. "Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff!" Ruby screamed like a school girl and for some reason, she became like something you would see in an anime. "And she got a fire sword!" Ruby continued to get excited over all the weapons, "Fire swords or too common I mean where's love for a sword that can are actually effect and don't rely on it just being a sword that has some fire dust infuse into their blades." Kituma said to them but no one paid him any mind. Thankfully Yang was there to bring Ruby out of her strange form?

"Ease their, little sister. They're just weapons." Said by Ruby's blond older sister. Then Ruby looked at Yang and said. "Just weapon? They're an extension of ourselves, they're part of us! They're so cool!" Said by Ruby, "Your words couldn't t be any more right." Kituma said to Ruby which cause her to smile proudly. Then Yang asked if she happy with her own weapon, Ruby said yes but the young red hooded huntress said she like seeing new weapons it's like meeting new people but better. Yang then pulls down her hood over her face. And say she should make so more friends not counting the fox behind them.

"Goldilocks I can hear you and this fox has a name and you know it," Kituma said to Yang being sarcastic about it. Yang said it was a joke and she knew his name, and she just calls him Foxy, clearly, she never going to say his real name anytime soon. Ruby ask why would she need more friends than Kituma when she has Yang. Then behind Yang, a bunch of random people appears behind her as she said by as she zoomed off into Beacon academy. Causing Ruby to spin around and got confused, Kituma, on the other hand, was thinking how kind of rude of Yang just to leave her sister in the hands of a stranger, sure Kituma is a good person but they didn't fully know him yet.

Ruby then fell on someone suitcases. "What are you doing?!" asked by a girl in a white dress with white hair, and she had icy blue eyes with a scar over her left eye, she then continued to yell at Ruby Rose, while the Fox Faunus wonder why is a Schnee is doing in Vale let alone Beacon academy. "Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" the Schnee said to Mrs. Rose. Then Ruby handed her a suitcase near her to their owner which of course the Schnee." Gimme that! This is dust mind and purified from the Schnee dust, Quarry." Said by the white hair huntress. Ruby was still confused what's happening but this rich girl didn't give her time to think because she asked if she was brain dead about Dust and its multiple flavors it comes in. while the Rich girl kept ranting Ruby accidently sniff in Dust and Kituma notices this and he was ready to bail it when it gets bad. "What do you have to say for yourself?!" the Schnee asked, then Kituma quickly realize what's going to happen so he screamed. "Duck and cover people!" as the swordsman jump over the small wall for cover, before then Schnee what the Faunus meant with what he screamed.

BOOM! Ruby sneezed which caused an explosion, which causes one bottle of dust to be sent flying, it stops right at the feet of an another important character in this story. When Kituma looked over the top of the wall he saw if it was clear he walk over and said. "Well, that was kind of disappointing I thought it would leave at least a crater so I can call you crater face," Kituma said to ruby which she didn't really hear him since Weiss started to scream back at Ruby for blowing her up. "Unbelievable! This is exactly kind of thing I was talking about!" the white hair girl said to Ruby. "lm really, really sorry!" said by Ruby to Miss Schnee. "Ugh! You complete, dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" the girl asked Ruby. Ruby was having trouble trying to explain it but the rich girl cut her off. "This isn't your ordinary combat School. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!" said by the white hair girl. "Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" Ruby shouted back getting sick of this girls shit towards her. "You should have said Excuses me, Princess," Kituma told Ruby while saying what she should have said to the other girl with a goofy tone to his voice. "You're not helping!" shouted by both girls which made Kituma make an anime sweat drop on his head.

"It's heiress, actually." Said by the Black hair girl that picked up a vital of dust from earlier. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy in the world." Said by the black hair girl said to the others, While Weiss was happy some recognize her, Kituma put an arm over Ruby's shoulder and whisper to her. "Wait for iii it tt." He told her. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Which caused Weiss to get all upset which Kituma and Ruby laugh at her. "That's Blake for you, she is smooth with her comebacks." He said to Ruby which she agreed with him. Weiss then snatch the bottle of dust that Blake was holding on two then started to walk away. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouted to Weiss so she could hear her. Ruby then comments at least she, not the only one having a rough first day, Ruby was about to talk with Blake but she started to walk away, Kituma looked at Blake mostly at her… butt. "Ruby I have to socialize for a bit." He said with a smile and he started to follow where Blake was going, leaving Ruby all alone until the guy that threw up on the ship helps her up.

Kituma then walk slowly behind her and wonder if he should make the first move? "Kituma I know you're following me," Blake told to Kituma. He then picks up his pace and is now walking next to Blake. "Nothing gets by you, Blake," Kituma told to his childhood friend. "Were you looking at my butt?" Blake asked the Fox Faunus. Needless is to say Kituma face turned red like roses. "No, I wasn't looking at you're… Okay I was but I couldn't help myself I mean its big round and…" he stopped when he saw Blake was smirking at him, he realized he just got hustled. "I guess you still the dumb fox you always were." She called him by their nicknames they called when they were younger. "Well, you're still the sly sarcastic Cat that I remembering you being," Kituma told her, which cause Blake turn her smile she had for a moment into a frown, she then asked her fellow Faunus. "Kituma can you keep a promise?" she asked him and he could tell this was very serious, he said he will but he asked what does he need to silent about. "I just don't want anyone to know I am a Faunus. Well until I trust the people I am going to work with, so Kituma can you please do that for Me," she asked him, he then said. "Sure why not," Kituma told her. Then suddenly both realize they were going the wrong way, then the two Faunus quickly ran the direction of the ceremony, while running to the where the ceremony is happening Kituma saw Ruby and Jaune walking around, he told Blake he would talk with her later but right now he need to get theses to the orientation.

Ruby then notice Kituma walking to them then she asked clearly upset with him. "First you leave then you come back? Make up your mine!" she shouted at the fox Faunus. "Sorry if I wanted to chat with an old friend of mine, anyway I came get you to the ceremony and… who are you?" Kituma asked the blonde huntsman. Jaune said his name and said that ladies love it, which cause kituma to say. "And by ladies, you mean your mom and your sister's right?" Kituma said to Jaune. Jaune was shocked he knew he had sisters, he just said he could tell since he also has a sister and she has a friend think she is his older sister even though they are not related. Anyway, Kituma leads Ruby and Jaune to the ceremony where the stories continue.

The trio started to walk inside the building where the ceremony was taking place, Yang then shouted to Ruby that she save her a spot, and Ruby said goodbye to Jaune since Ruby started to walk to her older sister while Kituma joined her. "Hey wait. Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk too?" Jaune said to himself unknown to him that behind is a nice quirky girl to talk too. Yang and Ruby were right next to each other while Kituma got a spot behind both of them but he didn't mind since he was slightly taller than both and could see the stage clearly.

Yang then asked how Ruby days was. Which Ruby respond with anger in her voice. "You mean when you ditched me and I exploded?!" Ruby asked her older sister which she thought she meant she had a meltdown which Kituma was tempted to make a joke but he didn't want to anger two girls on the first day. "Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crappy girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneeze. And then exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" she told her older sister. While she explains to Yang Kituma saw something behind Ruby that going to give her a rude awakening.

"You!" Weiss shouted at Ruby. Ruby jump from Weiss shouting at her again causing her to land in the hands of an unexpected Yang. "Oh god! It's happening again!" Ruby shouted. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss shouted at Ruby. "First that explosion was pretty pathetic, also we weren't near a cliff even if you were the explosion wouldn't be enough," Kituma said to Mrs. Schnee. Then the Weiss turn to the fox Faunus and shouted at him. "You keep out of this!" she told him and he said "sure thing miss Schnee." He said clearly frighten by this girl she almost as bad as Blake but unlike this rich girl Blake was nicer and she prettier than this girl well at least to this Faunus. Then again he tries to compare Blake looks to Yang and made him wonder if she goes for the honey or the pussy. While Kituma was in thought which girl is the protest of them all? Yang turns to Ruby in shock "Oh my god, you really exploded. Then Ruby kept repeating that it was an accident.

"What's this?" Ruby ask Weiss when she shoves a small piece a paper with the title in bold letters Dust for dummies, then under a picture of person confused were the words. And other inadequate individuals. Then Weiss then said to Ruby. "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." Weiss finally finish speaking to Ruby. Ruby was confused, then Weiss told her. "You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked Ruby. Ruby answer with absolutely then Weiss handed her the guide for Dust for Dummies. "Read this and don't ever speak to me ever again." She told Ruby.

Yang then said to the two other girls. "Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot! Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang said to them. While they were talking Kituma was still comparing Yang and Blake, and so far he… couldn't decide, well to fair both girls had pros and cons. Then Ruby said to Weiss. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" she asked the fellow huntress. "Yeah and we can paint are nails, try out clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde and scraggly over there!" Weiss said to Ruby with sarcasm, but Ruby couldn't tell so she asked with the hope that they quickly became friends. "Oh wow, really?" she asked Weiss. Unknown to the rest of the group Jaune heard what Weiss said and like Ruby don't understand sarcasm. And really her face was clear what the answer was but with Ruby she might have to say it. "No., breakout," she said to Ruby, which made the red hooded huntress sad, Kituma finally choose to put the Yang vs Blake fight on hold and get back to what was happening. "What happen?" he asked wondering what happen while he was stuck in thought.

Then the speakers came to life when the headmaster started to speech into the microphone and he said to the students. "Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished. You plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said as he finishes up his speech and walks off stage while Glynda Goodwitch took the microphone and said to the students. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed" She said to the crowd of huntsman and huntress in training.

The first one of the main cast to talk was Yang and she said. "He seems kind of off?" Yang said to Ruby, which Ruby continued with. "It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby states then Kituma joins in. "He can be like that probably did have his coffee today, probably he finally ran out of coffee in that espresso machine he has in his office, also we need to get some that, I had once and unfortunately I can drink any other type coffee cause I have taste that holy coffee he has on a regular basis, still what is in that coffee?" Kituma said to them, all three they didn't fully grasp what he was talking about, then Jaune comes by and says to Weiss. "I a natural blonde, you know!" he said to her which she facepalms.

While the other went to the ballroom for the night kituma went to talk with Ozpin but before that he ran into Glynda. "You're not supposed to be in this part." She said to him like every strict teacher ever. The two were in from what he guess the lunch room that was as big as a football field. He turns to her said. "Look I am looking for Mrs. Ozpin so could you be so kind and lead me to him, that would be great," Kituma asks the veteran huntress. She said no then pulled out her weapon which was a crop and she was very skilled with that weapon, Kituma got ready because he sense a fight was about to break out between these two skilled warriors, Glynda the veteran huntress against Kituma the swordsman that Ozpin see a lot of potential but she can't see what's so special of this fox Faunus.

Kituma went first by drawing Neko and Kitsune his handguns and fire a barrage of bullets at the more experienced huntress. But she place a shield to protect her, then with her semblance she send the bullet back at Kituma, the young huntsman wasn't expecting this so he quickly drew Rebellious and then he slam it into the ground piercing through the hard floor and he use the large sword on the ground as a shield against the bullet, Glynda then use her telekinesis to lift a table and toss it at Kituma but unknown to her he wasn't there anymore, then she heard movement behind her then she toss the table at the source of the noise, but unfortunately for her this fox was clever and trick her. Then before she could react, behind her Kituma pull out Rebellious and then charge Glynda, she was only able to turn to see the coming blade about to cut her clean in half. But he stops short because she use her crop to block the attack and she kicked him back a bit, when the fox Faunus looked up he saw a hurricane of tables that Glynda was about to send straight to Kituma, and she did with gusto. Kituma charges through the hurricane of tables. He jumps from one table to another, cutting some in half that got in the way, Glynda was impressed he was doing well but soon he makes a mistake he will be a ball in a pinball machine and she is the person playing the pinball machine.

Then Kituma finally found a weakness of Glynda he was going to use it. He through Rebellious so hard that it was a missile if it hits it's going right through anything. The large black sword cut right through the table after table heading straight to Glynda. She notices this and stop the tornado of tables and use her telekinesis to stop the sword before it got really close to her. Then she notices Kituma was kind crouching on his sword which is floating in the air by Glynda with both handguns drawn and he looked ready to shoot. Then she notices that he wrapped his fox tail around the handle part of his sword. "I believe this is checkmate Miss Goodwitch." He said to her smirking, Glynda then ask the youngs huntsman what he meant by checkmate? Then he explains "I will shoot you before you can hit me with your weapon, and if you block my bullets then I'll use my tail and slice you down with my sword." He told Glynda, he did have a point that she is back in a corner but she could just send the sword away with her telekinesis.

"I believe that enough fighting for one night," Ozpin said to both Glynda and Kituma, then Kituma back flip off his sword that was still in midair then he place his sword back on his back and he slowly walks to Ozpin and asked the question he wanted to ask him. "Ozpin? What your secret to how your coffee so good?" Kituma asked wanting to know how Ozpin has coffee that is otherworldly good to be from this plain of existence. Glynda was upset that Kituma wanted to talk with Ozpin about... coffee, then Ozpin smirk and said to kituma. "What do you think my answer is going to be?" He asked the Faunus. The fox Faunus knew what the answer was going to be he then said. "Dammit, I hope you would, anyway see you tomorrow," Kituma said to Ozpin and wave goodbye and he heads to the ballroom to rest up for tomorrow.

When he got into the ballroom the fox Faunus was now wearing sweat pants and a tank top, his fluffy fox tail was swishing behind him as he tries to find a spot to rest for the night. Then Kituma then saw Yang and Ruby walking towards someone, Ruby was being dragged along, so the fox Faunus walks the same direction they were going. He then notices they were walking to Blake who was reading a book. Blake quickly notices the two girls coming but Kituma was out of sight from Blake's sight. "Hellooooo! I believe you two may know each other!" Yang asked Blake. Blake then said to Ruby was she was the girl that explode earlier in the day. Which Ruby said her name and about to say she could call her crater face but choose not to mention it. All Blake said to them was okay. Yang turn to Ruby asking what she was doing, and Ruby said she doesn't know and Yang should help her. Then Yang ask her name since out of the three of us she didn't know, Blake told Yang her name then Yang said her name to Blake and how she is Ruby's older sister. Yang then said she like her bow and goes great with her pajamas, if only they knew she was a Faunus I bet you Yang would have said something far more offensive though I don't it would be on purpose but still. Then as a last resort to get a conversation with Blake started she mention how it's very nice night, which Blake said to them. "Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book that I will continue to read… as soon as you leave." Blake said she continued to read her book. I was about to intervene when Ruby asked Blake.

"What's it about?" she asked Blake. Blake heard this wonder what she meant, Ruby continued with. "Your book. Does it have a name?" the Young huntress asked cat Faunus. And ruby just talks about one of the few things that can make Blake talk which is, Tuna, catnip, and books. Then Blake went on and explain the book was about a man with two souls each fighter for controls over his body. Yang was clearly not interested in that story but Ruby was interested. "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters and they're one of the reasons I wanted to be a huntress." She told the feline Faunus. "Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" then Ruby said. "I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves." She told to Blake and Kituma had to admit he was very much like her but was more aware of adult things than he probably should have known. "That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake said to Ruby. And she wasn't wrong but she does have a way of bringing down the mood sometimes."Well, that's why we're here to make it better." She finishes, Kituma smiled and was about to comment when Yang hugged Ruby which Ruby retaliated with punching her sister square in the face. Then Weiss appear out of nowhere and asked us to keep it down and they started to argue, while Kituma watch wondering if she even bother to step in Blake blew out the candles on her candelabra which made the night silent again, but unknown to the unexpected fox he was going to wake up in a strange position.


	3. Chapter 3 Emerald Forest Brawl

**sorry for the long delay I just got burned out of anything RWBY, so now I am back and here is the chapter you have been waiting for, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3 Emerald Forest Brawl**

We picked the next day where we see are young hero sleeping under a blanket with only his head down to his neck was visible, he was starting to wake up as he slowly open his blue eyes and yawned then he tried to get up but he wasn't getting up, that's when he felt someone or some people were on him, he move the blank down and he saw Blake and Yang sleeping next to me with one hand holding onto him, normally any guy would be in heaven but Kituma wasn't because he wasn't that type of person and both theses girl would kill if they wake and see him sleeping with them. So he uses a move he learns a couple year ago, he thought of a spot in the room, then in an instant, he disappears and reappears at the spot and the turn and saw the two ladies still sleeping not even noticing he was gone, so he took this time to get dress.

So after he got his clothes and had a shower also brushing his teeth and brushing his tail, hey he wants to make sure his fox tail is clean and well kept. For some reason he kept running into this boy and girl couple that are totally are together as much as the girl denies, but the strangest part is she seem to never stop talking but it wasn't really annoying because your amazed how she is even doing it she most have done this on a regular basis if she can continue to talk without the need of taking a breath.

he sat quickly had breakfast and went in a place where it would be quiet so he can make a call on his scroll, who was the calling well it was his sister Velvet Scarlatina who is a member of team CFVY, he has met her teammates multiple times, Fox and him get along but nothing special, Kituma and Yatsuhashi have a small rivalry since they are both sword wielder but they have huge respect for the other, though Kituma might be the better swordsmen when it comes skills but Yatsuhashi was more power when it came to strength. Then there is Coco, needless to say, she is the older sister of Velvet and Kituma even though they aren't related.

Kituma Dial his sister number hoping she picks up, it rang once, it rang twice, then she picked up. "Kituma what is it we are on a Mission so make it quick bro," she told him nicely, that's Velvet she can try to be mean as hard as possible but she can't she just too nice to do so, Kituma then told her he was entering Beacon academy and his initiation today, she screamed with excitement and said good luck. "Thanks, sis also says high to your team for me, take care Velvet." He said to her as he ended the call and he headed to the locker room to get his bag and get locked and loaded for this initiation.

He found his locker and its number 315 which didn't take him long to find it, as he open it he pulled out his bag that looks like a red and black fencing bag, as he place the bag on a bench in the room as he unzip the small pocket and pulled out his trusted handguns Kitsune, and Neko, then he unzip the main pocket and pulled out his large black sword Rebellious. Then he zipped the bag up and place it in the locker and he went to check on Ruby and Yang, and maybe Blake if he sees her but so far she is like a ninja then again she usually is always a ninja. When he found the sister it seems like Ruby and Yang were arguing about something, when he got closer he could hear what they were talking about. "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby said to Yang, Ruby was clearly upset, then Yang said to Ruby. "W-what? NO! Of course, I do, I just thought… I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!" She told her younger sister. Then Ruby went crazy Cleary upset, then she shouted. "What the? I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolute" she said then it was continued by. "Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in Locker 636 yesterday I would've remembered having to count that high!" Jaune said as he walks by looking for his gear even though he already has it on him.

Kituma walk over to the two sisters and when they saw him they said good morning, then Ruby notice Kituma's sword on his back and said to him. "Say is that your weapon on your back? Can I see it?" she asked Kituma, he smiled and drew Rebellious, Ruby looked at it wonder, Yang thought it was cool but wasn't really impress, unlike her younger sister. He then stood it up without support so she can scan it on all sides, then Ruby tried to lift it and found it too hard to lift. "Wow, that's heavy how do you lift it with ease," Ruby asked after giving up trying to lift it. Then Yang tries to thinking it can't be that heavy, and boy was she was proven wrong, Kituma and Ruby laugh at Yang after she fails to lift it after saying it couldn't be that heavy, Kituma then lifted it and place it on his back. Then the trio was about to leave they saw that Jaune was on the floor while walking towards him Yang said.

"Havin' some trouble there, Ladykiller? She asked Jaune, he seems to be having trouble realizing that Weiss has no interest in him and what she said about him was her being sarcastic, so Ruby help him up and the four young huntsmans and huntress head to their Initiation that will see if they are ready to go to Beacon academy. Jumping forward so we can see are young warriors at their Initiation which is taking place on a cliff above Emerald Forest. All the students were in line parral to the edge of the cliff and were on pads that will launch them high into the air and they would land in Emerald forest. Ozpin and Glynda were in front of all the student and began to explain the Initiation.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said to the students, then Glynda took the reins and said. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today." Glynda said to the students, Ruby was clearly upset by this and was very nervous. Then Ozpin took the reins back as he says. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at the beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." He said to the young huntress and huntsman, Ruby was getting more scared every second. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years," Ozpin said to the students. This was the thing that broke the camel's back and it shattered Ruby's world, "What?!" Ruby said almost screaming, then the red head girl that was silent throughout the whole time finally spoke to her friend who is a guy in a green jacket and he reminded Kituma of a ninja. "See? I told you!" she said to her male friend/boyfriend. Then Ozpin continued to tell the students about the Initiation. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." He said to the students. Jaune was laughing nervously, while Kituma was shaking with excitement, he was so excited he running in place because he couldn't wait to start the initiation, Glynda looked at Kituma with a confused look of why was he so hyper this morning. "You will be monitored a graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructor will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as you standing, and grade you appropriately. Are they any questions?" Ozpin asked the students, Jaune was trying to ask a question but Ozpin pretended not to hear him and so the initiation began.

Everyone but Jaune got into position, Kituma was doing a quick stretch with stretching his legs and his arm, while he was doing his stretching Jaune kept asking about what's a landing strategy as other students down the line were launch up into the air one by one. After Jaune was launch in the air all is left was Kituma, he stood up and then gave a two figure wave to Ozpin and Glynda before he was launch in the air. Kituma was gliding to the ground slowly and he looks for a good place to land, so the zoom towards the spot and he landed on his left hand and feet creating a powerful blast of the wind around him. Kituma got up and scan his surrounding and so far there weren't any signs of Grimm or anyone of the students so the fox Faunus head to the abandoned temple.

Unknown to anyone even the people watching the students during initiation that there was cave nearby and there laid a powerful Grimm, it didn't really care but then caught a familiar scent, it wasn't completely the same but it similar, the mighty Grimm awoke and follow the scent because even if it's a chance he can get vengeance against the creature that took its right eye, it walk out of the shadow of the cave and wonder into the forest to the direction of the abandoned temple. While the giant Grimm was heading in the direction of the students we see Kituma walking around heading towards the temple but he stop, he heard something, he pull out his handguns ready to shoot, then more sounds of something moving so she shoot a barrage of bullets, then to his surprise a blast of energy was heading towards him in the same direction he shoot his bullets, he pull out a move you would see in the matrix just without the time stopping.

Then out from the bush came Yang and Blake, once they saw it was Kituma they put their weapons down. "Nice to see you again Foxy," Yang said to the Fox Faunus, Blake looked at Yang with a look of confusion since that very similar to her nickname to Kituma. Kituma then said clearly frustrated at Yang for not calling him by his name. "You know my name so why not use it?" he asked the blonde hair girl. Yang pretended to be hurt and say. "Why do you mean I been saying your name right it's foxy," she said with a smile at the end. Blake just watches with a mild amusement mostly because of Kituma torment. "Whatever let's just get to abandon temple and get this over with," Kituma said to both ladies as he walks in the direction, as Yang Blake follow him the blondie asked the Fox Faunus. "What up you seems less friendly not like you were this morning?" Yang asked Kituma, he looks behind him to the two girls and then answers Yang question. "Well first off this Forest is severally lacking Grimm." He stated like it was a bad thing, Blake then said wasn't that a good thing? "No it's not this is an initiation not a walk in the forest, so I am bored out of my mind," Kituma said winning about how bored he is. Yang then said with a smile. "Don't worry I am sure a few jokes I have will turn that frown upside down." She said with a smile while Blake and Kituma were more distasteful of that idea. "I rather watch paint dry than hear your bad puns that aren't even funny." He comments about Yang's humor.

Yang was clear upset at Kituma and she was going to put him in his place, so launch a punch while Kituma's back was turned to her, Blake watch and try to signal Yang that it is a bad idea since she knows Kituma and he is not one to be taken lightly. BLAM! A shot went past the left side of his head and went high into the air before it faded out, Kituma caught Yang's attack by her wrist behind where the shotgun blast comes from. "You let your anger get the better of you." He said as he gently let go of Yang's wrist. Yang and Blake realize he was messing with them especially Yang. "Kituma that's not very nice you dumb fox," Blake said to Kituma with her nickname for him, Kituma wasn't amused by this and Yang couldn't help but chuckle at Blake calling Kituma a dumb fox. The trio continued to the abandoned temple, while that was going on the mysterious and dangerous Grimm was getting closer and the anger flowing through it grew as the scent of the person that took his eye and in exchange, he will take its life and its limbs that seemed fair to the Grimm.

Ozpin and the other teacher that were watching the students in the initiation didn't notice the giant Grimm but Ozpin could sense something is up but he didn't want to intervene unless it was really dangerous and also trust that Kituma could and would deal with this threat that he sense. When we head back to Kituma, Blake and Yang were walking to the temple and they were about to reach it, but something Kituma heard something causes him to slow down and listen, he heard loud and powerful stomps that slightly causing the ground to shake but Blake and Yang don't seem to notice. Kituma decides to avoid it since it doesn't seem that close by but as you already know that creature is heading their way and this one might be too much for any of this young huntsman or huntress to handle. After a couple minutes of walking, they found the temple, it was a circle with one part of its wall still standing, then there were at least 10 totems that were holding hand size Chess pieces. "Think this is it?" Yang asked Blake and Kituma. Blake gave her a look that says what do you think, Kituma just shrugged and he was still listening into the forest since he could still hear the stomping and wasn't getting any less quiet.

The trio headed down to the temple and got a closer look at the Chess Pieces, Blake and Yang checked out the chess pieces and notice some were missing, Kituma was reading a book he brought along which was about the legendary Kishi family which is a legendary Faunus family and they are some of the greatest Swordsman in all of Remnant history. The thing that always confuses him is all of the members of the family male or female alike had two Faunus features or least as far as it's been recorded, which is odd since he also has two Faunus features. While he wondered about that Blake and Yang were choosing which chess piece to take since these were likely the relics that Ozpin mention before the initiation began, Yang then grabbed a yellow chess piece the horse which is the knight in the game of chess. "How about a cute little pony," Yang said to Blake. The hidden Cat Faunus said sure while Kituma commented. "First off it's not a pony its horse, second off it not the horse chest piece it's the knight in the game of chess." The fox Faunus mention, then the three walk closer to gather like they were going to do a team talk like in football.

"That wasn't too hard," Yang said. Then Kituma said while yawning. "But was soooooo boring." He said with little to no care in it. Blake did kind of agree with her saying it wasn't really hard to find. Then both Faunus heard something, Kituma heard something crashing through rocks, While Blake heard someone screaming, Kituma also heard a girl scream and both turn upper ward and saw Ruby falling from the sky. Before the red hooded girl could hit the ground Jaune came out of right field and both were sent flying into the trees, and I know the lines have left the field but came from the right side and it's less funny than left the field. Anyway back to the story. "I don't remember the forecast saying today to expect to see some Ruby with a side of Jaune," Kituma said being sarcastic but everyone was wondering what was happening. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Asked by Blake to Yang the older sister of Ruby. Before Yang could even give Blake an answer the trio heard trees falling and a large growl coming mostly from a Grimm. Out from the woods came an Ursa, then it fell over dead. Then rolling off it was the red head girl from before and the ninja guy in the toe. "Aww. It's broken." The red-haired girl said. The guy in green then said while trying to catch his breath. "Nora? Please… …do not ever do that again." The Ninja guy said to the red-haired girl named Nora. And then he realizes he wasn't where he thought she was. Was instead near one of the chess pieces and it was the rook chess piece. She then grabbed it and started to do a dance? I think? While singing that she was the queen of the castle until the ninja guy called for her. "Hehehe, coming Ren!" she said as she skipped towards her friend Ren.

"Did that girl just ride on an Ursa?" Blake asked Yang and Kituma. But before Yang could answer or Kituma could make a joke to entertain himself their they saw Pyrrha running out of the woods with a Deathstalker right behind her, the Grimm scorpion try to grab her with one of its pincers but Pyrrha avoids it and the other pincer as well. From the tree that she was sent from Jaune intercepting her in the air, Ruby sat on the branch while Jaune hanged upside down from a tree branch. "Pyrrha!" Said by Jaune. Then Ruby said. "Whoa!" she said as she ran off the branch and landed safely on the ground. "Ruby?" Said by Yang to her younger sister. "Yang!" Ruby said to Yang but before the two could get any closer Nora dropped in the middle of the two sisters while saying. "Nora!" she said and Kituma had to admit this day is getting weirder than usual. Then Blake said. "Did she just ran all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail." She said which was clearly annoying Yang to the point of exploding."Grrrr! I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang shouted as an explosion of fire came from her and her eyes turned into a red color.

Then two seconds came and went and everything seemed to have calmed down then Ruby looked above them and she notices something or rather someone, Kituma also looks up and he to saw what Ruby saw. They saw Weiss holding on with one hand to a claw of a Nevermore that was flying high in the sky above them. "How could you leave me?!" Weiss shouted at Ruby that was on the ground. Ruby said that she said jump, then Blake mentions she going to fall which Ruby says she will be fine but Ren said she is falling, Kituma knew that she wouldn't survive a fall from that height, so he slowly walks to the area where she will fall. Jaune who finally who finally on his feet in the tree, he saw Weiss falling and saw a chance to win her heart by saving, so leap towards her and caught her in his arms. "Just dropping in?" he said trying to sound cool while doing it. But he forgot about gravity for some reason and both started to fall to the ground, Jaune fell on the ground but Weiss was caught by the hands of Kituma who said. "It was Weiss see you." He said with a smile, Weiss groan at that terrible pun special since it was about her name. Kituma then dropped her on Jaune back as he said his back since it hurt from having Weiss on it.

With Ruby and the others watch as Pyrrha run away from the Deathstalker, then Pyrrha landed next to them on the ground clearly tired of all that running. "Great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said which many are unsure if she was joking or being serious probably both. Then Ruby said. "Not if I can help it!" she said as she charges with weapon drawn and ready to fight the Scorpion Grimm. As her charge, the Grimm Her older sister called Ruby to wait, Kituma also notice this along with Weiss and they both quickly ran to Ruby's aid. The Deathstalker hit Ruby before she could get too close with one of its pincers. Ruby turn to the Deathstalker and realize she is clearly outmatched so she ran back to her sister and the others. Yang started to run to Ruby and Kituma and Weiss were getting closer to Ruby. Above them, the Nevermore that Weiss was holding onto from its claw was about to attack Ruby by sending a barrage of its feathers. One of the many feathers pin down Ruby's cap stopping in her tracks. And the feathers block the path of Yang from reaching her younger sister. "Ruby, get out of there!" Yang said to Ruby, Ruby was trying to free her cap from the feather that it was caught on. She then looked up and saw the Deathstalker's stinger was getting closer to her when she thought it was about to end, but it didn't end.

"You are so childish." Said by Weiss. When Weiss open her eyes she saw the Deathstalker's stinger was stopped and stuck in ice, Kituma was behind her and he had his sword Rebellious was in front of her clearly there to blocker the stinger if Weiss didn't freeze it in place with ice. "Weiss, Kituma?" Ruby said to Weiss and Kituma. Then Weiss said to her as Kituma place his sword back on its back. "And dimwitted, and hyperactive," Weiss said to Ruby as she pulls out her sword and turns to Ruby and Kituma. "And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can't be a bit… …Difficult. But if we're going to do this we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off I'll be… nicer." Weiss said to Ruby in a kind of friendly way that kind of caught Kituma off guard. Ruby tried to explain she just want to prove she can do this like the others. Weiss then said she will be fine and Kituma had to agree with her.

Yang came over to Ruby and hug her. "So happy you're okay!" Yang said to Ruby. Then the group notices that the Nevermore was coming around. But then there was the sound of trees falling down and stomps shaking the ground, then from the forest came a giant Grimm, stood there was a huge humanoid Gimm with two horns and had a large scar over its right eyes. It roars out loud and almost pushes back everyone. It was a Troll Grimm one of the most dangerous Grimm mankind has found out as of now.

Everyone was terrified of this Grimm, When Glynda and Ozpin saw this Grimm appear almost instantly wanted to send in the teacher to take out this Grimm before it kills on those kids because it was a Grimm that is infamous for killing entire armies of people without a scratch. But the wise Ozpin told her to wait and said this to her. "I have good fate they can handle this, specially Kituma." He said then he took a sip of his beloved coffee that no one knows the recipe to or the secret about it except the headmaster himself. Back to the students, they were so scared they couldn't move, but Kituma was smiling and was excited. Finally, a Grimm that will really test his abilities as a huntsman and as a swordsman. The Troll Grimm really didn't care about the kids since he hates the creature that took his eyes and made him look weak and he could smell it or at the least the child of that creature and his sense lead him to that fox Faunus, when the Grimm look at him, the fox Faunus was replaced by a man in pure black armor with a dog like helmet over his head, it had Z shape I hole for him to see. He also wore a large brown cloak a sword that makes Kituma's sword look like a children's toy. He found the source of the scent and he will have his vengeance.

The giant Grimm charge at Kituma but since they were all around him they thought it was coming to kill them. "Run!" Kituma shouts as he drew his handguns, everyone confused so he continues to explain. "You guys deal with the other to I'll handle this one." He said with a smile clearly he want to face this Grimm by himself. Weiss said slightly concern. "Are you insane that Grimm will kill you and it's very dangerous to wait for us to help you?" Then Blake said very concern for her childhood friend. "She right you don't have to do this by yourself?" she said but it didn't stop him. "if you get those two Grimm's taking care off before I am done with this guy then you're free to jump in," he said with a smile as he charge the Grimm, the other ran away but not before Jaune and Ruby grabbed a relic.

While two team fought off the Nevermore and Deathstalker in an epic battle you have to be there to see, Kituma was having a brawl with the mighty Troll Grimm. The fight between these two powerful foes went through the forest destroy almost half the forest mostly from the Troll trying to run over Kituma. Kituma sword attack seems to do nothing to this Grimm so Kituma chooses that stealth will be his friend so he can maybe find a weakness in this Troll's armor or my something to exploit. Soon he found something, so from hiding in the trees he struck the Troll on its legs from many directions trying to confuse the creature, but all it did was piss and already angry Grimm even further, it literally uprooted a tree and swung it around smashing the trees around him, it dropped the tree and scan around it. It tried to smell his opponent but he couldn't smell it but it did hear something, you see Kituma was on the tree the Troll used as a weapon so he was sent flying into the air. While in the air Kituma had an idea he can finish off this Grimm, so he through is sword like a spear with all his strength, then he glides at max speed at the spot where his sword will land. The sword pierces through the side of the Grimm and it was stuck in place, the Grim roar out in pain as it tries to pull it out but only failed to do so. Then the scent of Kituma came closer at a rapid pace, then Kituma flipped and was going to land feet first rather than face first, once he landed on his sword it went through the Grimm with him along with it, the sword cut through the ground for a bit then Kituma flipped the sword with his feet, he then landed on the ground he place the sword back on his back, the fox Faunus then turn to the Grimm. It was clearly angry but it knew that the longer they fight the likely those kids will join in and he will be dead for sure so he made a tactical retreat. Kituma watches the Grimm stop away so he chooses to head back to the group.

We pick up our young heroes in the same room that Ozpin gave the student his speech the day before. He signs Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren as team JNPR, which will be led by Jaune Arc. Then he signs Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long as team RWBY, which will be led by Ruby did mention that they will have a fifth member but he only their so he can go on a mission with them, that member was Kituma. Everyone was confused by this even Glynda after the team assignment Glynda took the chance to talk with Ozpin about Kituma in his office. "Why did you assign him to team RWBY? He could have been assign to another team or something else." She said to the headmaster clearly confuse what's so special about this fox Faunus. Ozpin then asked her. "How familiar are you with the Kishi family?" he asked Glynda which was a question that caught her off guard, what connect does the Kishi family have to this fox Faunus?

 **the Grimm Troll is owned and created by** **cambosa1 on Deviantart**


	4. Chapter 4 First Day at Beacon

**Chapter 4 First Day at Beacon**

Kituma got his own room since team RWBY's room was just big enough for four let alone five! So got a smaller room with room for his bed, a table, and a bookshelf and that's about it that could fit with enough room to let him move around the room. Once his room was set up with all his stuff he got suited up in the Beacon uniform, but unlike every other male student, he didn't button up his jacket. He look at the clock and realize he had a good hour before class begins so he choose to read a book called Grimm Tales which was a book that tells many fantasy stories like the four maidens for each of the four seasons, the two brothers that created mankind and Grimm kind, but the one that Kituma loved the most was about to the mysterious but most fantastic tale, the Black Knight of Grimm. It was telling the story of a knight that has slain many mighty Grimm of old that would give make the Grimm of today look like puppies compared to a wolf. What made Kituma so in love with this tale is because it what he wanted to do since a kid, go on adventures, save some people, and mighty the most horrific Grimm that Remnant has ever seen and he would be there to give the people a hero to look up towards the sky and call for his help. Then he notices he still had a half an hour before he would be running late to class, so he slowly walks to class and gets ready for the first day in Beacon.

Later the rest of team RWBY and all of the team JNPR came to class a bit late but they didn't miss anything worth remembering. The first class was with prof Port who was telling the class one of his many adventures as a Huntsman in his youth and slightly flirting with his female students especially Yang which he will likely put in his place by either Yang or Glynda but who will do it is still up in the air. He then took a glance at Weiss and Ruby and saw Weiss was getting annoyed with Ruby goofing off in class. He was okay with this but he completely understands why Weiss was getting upset with Ruby. Then Port asked for some that believe to be a true huntsman, only Kituma and Weiss had a hand up, Weiss will go first, then Kituma will go second. While both suit up, Kituma came up to Weiss before she enters the classroom and is ready to fight, and said to her. "Good luck Weiss, also we give advice when it seems you need it," Kituma said to Weiss to let her know that her team is there for her, but she turns to him with a look of disgust. "I can take care of myself I have you know you house pet," Weiss said with that rascal insult but it didn't hurt Kituma since he was used to it but he was confused on one thing and said to Weiss. "You do know that foxes aren't normally house pets, they are outdoor creatures like wolfs and..." he realize Weiss left before he even started.

When he got back to the classroom he saw Weiss was having trouble fighting the Grimm that Prof. Port set free to fight Weiss. It was a Boarbatusk which was on the weaker side of most Grimm. Weiss's weapon was stuck in the Grimm's task, she seems to get frustrated with this Grimm. Ruby then said to Weiss. "Come on Weiss, Show it Who's boss!" she said to Weiss which distract the ice queen long enough to give the Boarbatusk the chance to disarm Weiss and sending her sword behind him leaving her completely defenseless. Then hit Weiss with its tusk sending her backward, then Professor Port said with interest. "Now what will you do without your weapon?" he said to no one in particular. Weiss slowly got and saw the Boaratusk was charging at her, before it could hit her she rolled out of the way and ran to her Weapon Myrtenaster. Then Ruby said to Weiss giving information she has. "Weiss, go for the belly! There's no armor underneath..." before Ruby could finish her sentence, Weiss turn to Ruby and shouted at her. "Stop telling me what to do!" this hurt Ruby's feeling, and Kituma was not looking forward to working with her if her attitude doesn't change. Then the Boarbatusk then spun up and rolled towards Weiss, she then created two glyphs, one in front of her to block the Grimm's attack than with the other was used as a bounce board to bounce off and thrust her Sword until the belly of the beast killing it with that strike. Port congratulated Weiss performance for a Huntress in training, then it was Kituma's turn, so he got in front of the class and asked Port. "Hope you brought something better than that warthog because that would be boring," Kituma said clearly confident that he could deal with those Grimm with ease, this made Weiss curious since she did notice through his fighting style that he is not one to be taken lightly, and she wonders what he could do.

"Well, Kituma I thought you should have to face the most dangerous creature to ever walk the face of this planet." Port Said which made Kituma run in place can't wait to slay this mighty creature, then Port Said with pride. "That creature would be me!" he said with pride, which turn Kituma's smile upside down, but he accepts since he thought he should at least humor the old man. Port was wielding a Blunderbuss that also doubles as an axe for close range combat which Kituma thought was cool. Kituma was going to use his Rebellious but he still had his handgun just in case he gets in a pickle but he doubts it. Then the fight began! Port aim and fire his weapon in hopes to gain an early advantage, but Kituma easily blocks the attack with the blade of the sword. Port took this and charge at Kituma with Axe ready to be swung, Kituma parried the attack but didn't go for a repost out of fear of hurting his teacher. Port was waiting for Kituma to hesitate and he swung his Blunderbuss's Axe side, Kituma then vanishes, in front of everyone's eyes. Then Prof. Port heard the sound of a gun being loaded and ready to fire, and the cold melt of the barrel behind his head.

"Checkmate Port," Kituma said with a smirk, and lower his handgun which was the one named Kitsune. Then they shook and saying it was a game match, and with that Port's class was over. Then everyone left, Weiss was head of the group and Ruby went to catch up with her. Then Yang said clearly upset how Weiss treated her younger. "That Ice Queen is about to become the Shattered Queen when I am finished with her." She said, then she started to crack her knuckles, Blake try to calm her down but couldn't, but Kituma then places an arm in front of her to stop her and said. "Weiss is not only made at not being the leader, she also mad that Ruby not taking this role seriously." He said as he left the two girls as he chooses to go back to his parents' house.

When got to the house of his parents that was in the woods. He had the courage this time to open the door. It was locked, no surprise. But he felt something under the rug near the door when he stood on top of it. He lifts it up and saw a key and I he knew this was the key for the door, he put the key in and turn it right, didn't work. So he turns the key left, it works and he opens the door. The house was bigger inside than it was outside, reminding him of a Tv show about a doctor and his phone booth thing that he never saw before. The end of the hall for an entrance was a large stair that leads up to the second floor. And he notices there were two hallways on each side likely lead to another room at the end. He look in the first room on his left which was a library, it had a lot of books most of them look very well kept, it also had a desk which Kituma sat in the chair and he felt like he was way more powerful than he really was, and felt like making offer then no one could refuse. Then he notices a small chest on the ground and it was huge, he could fit him and two others with him. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge so he had to find the key which could take a while, so he chooses to wonder around his parent's old house. So he went into the next room which was likely the living room, with two couches and a chair, and notice there was no Tv. Then he notice on the table in the middle of the room was some pictures, most of them had a young female that looks similar to him, she had the same Faunus features with the red fox ears and the red fox tail. She wore a jean's that look tight on her, she wore a white T-shirt which was under a dark blue jacket, that sometimes she wore it like a cape in some pictures. She had long hair like Blake's, but it was spikier than hers, and her hair color was like his and same goes to her animal features. Kituma notice she wield a katana and nothing else, but he could tell she was not one to underestimate.

But the other person that appear in many of the pictures was a girl that look almost an older version of Ruby but she wore White cloak and she had Ruby's Sliver eyes that he always wonder why she had them, but another part of him told him that it was dangerous but he could never figure out why. He then went upstairs and went in one room which was his parent's room, it had a single large bed that looks well-kept as well, then notice a key was on the dresser in front of the bed, he took it and went downstairs and went back to the library room. He uses the key and he open the chest, in the chest was a book he took out and place on the desk. Then he looks around in the chest and found four cases that were protecting and carrying some things. He chooses not to open them yet, instead, I head back to my room in Beacon, I dropped them in my room and I was about to head to the kitchen but I saw Weiss leaving her room. She almost ran into Kituma but that still stop her to jump when she realize that he was there and said to him. "Don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack!" then she took a couple breaths then said to him. "Look I am sorry for what I said about you. I don't want to be like my father but sometimes it's hard not with the White Fang around causing my family so much trouble and even killing family members." She said clearly sad of how she act and also from memory of all her lost family members. Kituma then gave her hug which she would have objected but she really needs it. She then got free from his hug but she wasn't in no hurry. She thanks him and all he said. "We all need comfort in moments like these. Also, you weren't as cold as they saw you are after all." He said being kind of sarcastic. She rolled her eyes and both went their separate ways, both feeling better.

when Kituma got back to his room he decides to look at the book and he was surprised by what he saw, the book was called The Blades of the Kishi Family. this book was about the Kishi family which is one of the oldest family in Remnant history and all family members were always Faunus and they were all Fox Faunus, some were red in fur color, but some were white in fur color. he soon and realizes it was some he shouldn't have. this book from the bits he has scanned through had information about their life to a level of detail that most historians wish they were, and much more but he decide he would like to make sure he is related to them before looking through it fully. so he bought the book under his bed so if anyone came in they won't admittedly find it and went to sleep, and in morning he would ask the help of Prof. Oobleck. this was going to interesting, to say the least.


	5. Chapter 5 A Foxy Family Tree

**Chapter 5 A Foxy Family Tree**

The next day Kituma wait until Oobleck's class was over to talk with him, once it was over the young fox Faunus walk up to his desk as the green hair teach was quickly going through his work. "Mister Kituma what do you want I am a busy man and I you aren't a slacker so what is it." He said very quickly like he always does, as took a sip from his mug. Then Kituma handed him the book and said to his history teacher. "I found this in my family house and I think a history teacher like yourself would like to see it since it seems important." He said to Oobleck. Once the teacher scans through it and he was shocked what was in that book. then asked. "Could I take a blood sample?" he asked Kituma which he was confused why but he didn't argue, once Oobleck got the blood sample of Kituma he told him. "I going to see if you might be a direct member of the Kishi family because this book is one of kind and this could be an important discovery for Faunus history," Oobleck explain to KItuma and he agree and then ask if he could keep the book, Oobleck asked why curious more or less why. "My parents past died when I was little over a year old and… I never knew them. So I want to keep anything that has left to remember my family, but I have more after this but less focus on this for now." He said to Oobleck which he was excited to see what else that this young fox has to show him.

It's been a 2 week since that event, Oobleck said it was just taking a while because they are really seeing if Kituma could be the last member of the Kishi family. At this moment they were in practice for the Vytal tournament, but Kituma was in the singles tournament and will represent Beacon academy in the tournament once he beats the other three potential candidates. But Ozpin chooses to have a battle royal of the four of us candidates to decide who will represent Beacon in the single Tournament. Kituma was sitting next to Pyrrha Nikos who is one of few people that Kituma would call an equal or a better huntsman then he is, and he really wanted to practice with her but it hasn't happened… yet. He watches the match between Cardin Winchester a bully but also his bark is worse than his bite, the other was Jaune and he was getting his ass kicked, Kituma was confused why Jaune was even got into Beacon? Sure he had a lot of potentials but he seriously lacking actual experience, he was easily beaten by Cardin, and he was going to kill Jaune if Glynda didn't step in and called the match. Then we all head to lunch and once we got at a table Nora was telling them about a dream she had while Ren corrected everything she said. Then some of the group notice that Jaune was down, but before Kituma could say anything about Jaune mood he saw something that became his top priority. He walks up to Cardin's team that were surrounding his sister Velvet which he was happy to see, but not happy to see Cardin picking on her. "Hey, Cardin! Leave her alone and pick someone that actual your level of skill and brains." He said with a serious tone. His comment upset Cardin. When Velvet saw Kituma she left the table with her food try and head towards him, but Cardin grabbed her by her ear and basically said in his look to Kituma, what is he going to do about it? What the angry fox Faunus does is walk up to Cardin and punch him square in the face, almost breaking the jerk's nose, Cardin fell to the ground roaring out in agony. Then Kituma said to him in a very serious tone. "Do that again to her or anyone else I will break something more important than your nose." He said as went over to Velvet and see if she is okay.

The group had many thoughts on what Kituma just did to Cardin. Yang thought it was hot and was happy that some put the bully down even for a moment, but she also felt bad Velvet and wonder how bad is it to be Faunus. Blake was happy no… ecstatic about it, Cardin deserve that and she was happy to see some put him down, she was happy Kituma save his sister from that jerk. But it left her confused as well? Why he wouldn't take Cardin's shit but he takes Weiss's crap very well, that always confuse her. Weiss was surprised and now realize she should get some restraints on her racism towards Faunus which she really trying to do but now she going to double after seeing Kituma almost breaking Cardin's nose and she doesn't want to share a similar fate. Everyone else just amazed by Kituma's defense of his sister Velvet. Velvet said goodbye and left the lunch room to meet up with the rest of her team.

The next class was Oobleck's and today's lesson was about the Faunus Rights Revolutions or what others call it the Faunus War. "Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." Oobleck said very quickly which is normal from him and we all got to use it by the end of the first week. Then he continued on. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day." He said as he took another sip of his mug. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" he asked the class. Velvet and Kituma raised their hand and Blake would have if she wasn't trying to hide her Faunus traits with her bow which honestly Kituma was surprised it lasted as long as it did. Then Oobleck said to those who raised their hands. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" then he took another sip of his glass, then continued "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang. Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theories believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" he asked the students wondering who will answer his question.

Weiss raised her hand and answer with. "The battle at Fort Castle!" she said which Oobleck said was correct then asked the class if anyone knew the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces? Cardin had made a paper triangle and flick it with his finger with the goal to hit Jaune in the hand, but Kituma helps Jaune out and caught the paper triangle by quickly teleporting there and back to his seat, which took a good amount of energy to do that action. Cardin was confused on what just happen and some were as well that glance that direction at that moment, but sadly Jaune awoke from Kituma teleporting there and back and Oobleck got in front of Jaune and said to him. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is Excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" he asked Jaune who had no idea what the answer was. Jaune guesses wrong and everyone laughs at his answer. Then Oobleck zip to his deck and then said. "Very funny, Mr. Arc Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" he asked the douche bag. Then Cardin answered with. "Well I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." He said which gave Oobleck a look of disgust but Pyrrha then said. "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" she said to Cardin which he asked if she had a problem which she responded with. "No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Which she answer which cause Cardin to growl then Blake continued from what Pyrrha had said. "General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." She said which frustrated Cardin even more, then Kituma chimed in with. "It also didn't help he was trying to ambush one of the biggest and deadliest players in Faunus war on the Faunus side at the least, Miyamoto Kishi the samurai of nine blades and it's no surprise that he lost the battle of Fort Castle," Kituma told Oobleck and the class, which Oobleck then said after taking a sip from his glass. "You are also correct Kituma, Miyamoto was at that battle and by himself, single handle took out a thousand soldiers by himself with his Semblance, Kyutoryu Nine-Sword Style which is one of many deadliest semblances that huntsmen or huntress has ever use. See he wielded three katanas, one in each hand and one in his mouth but sometimes he used it with his tail, and with his semblance, he created two more head with a sword in their mouth and four arms wielding swords like he usually uses. And with that, he can kill entire armies with ease and with that he was a strong force that helps the Faunus get their rights and got us to where we are today." Oobleck finishes as it seems class is about over. But told Cardin and Jaune to wait after class because he wanted to talk with both then the rest of the class was dismissed.

Later in the same classroom, Oobleck and Port were waiting for Kituma to come because they got some interesting news to share with him. Once he came they notice he was holding four cases which made the two teachers excited to see what's in those cases. Oobleck then said to Kituma. "Mr. Kituma here are the result of you're are directly related to the Kishi family." Which brought out a smile to the fox Faunus's face. Then he places the book about his family and one of the four cases and said. "These cases were with the book so I am guessing these might be very important." He said as he opens the first and oldest looking case of the four. Inside the case was a sword from ancient times of Remnant with a shield, both remind Kituma of Jaune's sword and shield but this had a color logo shield, it had fox head with nine tails, and in its mouth was a sword and it looked awesome. And this sword was bigger and same goes to the shield. Then Oobleck quickly through the book that had details about the Kishi family, then stop on one page which in the beginning of the book. "This weapon belongs to the legendary Knight and protector of the Vale kingdom." He said as he handed the book to Kituma to read about of one of his ancestors.

 **Eden Kishi**

 **Height 6, 0**

 **Gender Male**

 **Died at the age of 66 from old age and it was done after his son has left to mistral to learn some new styles of swordsmanship**

 **Personality**

 **He is noble and is a born leader and teacher, he trained many orphans and created them to some of the best knights in the kingdom of Vale.**

 **Semblance the Heart of courage**

 **Able to form a light dome of energy able to protect against from damage. And also able to form blast from his sword from the energy from the sky which can go through most many targets. Both he learns in his year as a knight protecting the kingdom and further expand theses abilities with the help of an old wizard.**

 **Weapons**

 **Sword and shield which he has used since he ever became a knight for the kingdom of Vale with some upgrades over the years.**

It seems Eden was a pretty cool guy and Kituma was impressed that this man was a born leader and teacher, I bet Eden and Ozpin would get along. When he look up from the book he saw Oobleck and Port were messing with Eden's sword and shield. He looked at a picture of his ancestor Eden which was a man that look like Kituma but it he had shorter hair. He had armor on and had a helmet under one of his arms which cover over his face and has eye holes. Then Kituma opened the next case which had three katana's and they look well kept. Kituma knew these three katanas belong to Miyamoto Kishi. When he scan through the book and found the part about Miyamoto Kishi.

 **Miyamoto Kishi**

 **Height 6, 2**

 **Gender Male**

 **Died at the age of 73 by heart attack when he killed some criminals trying to steal from his neighbors and from the shock of his killing and his wounds weaken him to the attack.**

 **Personality**

 **He is brave and never backs down from a challenge or a fight, he is risk taking and will fight until his last dying breathe. He is very friendly and willing to go to any lengths to save his friends.**

 **Semblance Kyutoryu Nine-Sword Style**

 **He can form a physical illusion of 6 Arms and three heads each with a blade that can cut through people with armor like butter. But the longer this is using the more aura is use to keep it up. This ability got better over the years.**

 **Weapons**

 **He wields three katanas which he uses at deadly Precision and insane speed to deflect bullets with ease.**

He had some respect for Miyamoto Kishi, this guy was his great grandfather and he was a bad ass and got Faunus their freedom and it's impressing that still could still kill people at that age and has only ever wielded his three katanas. When he looked up he saw Port wielding one with both hands and Oobleck was wielding the other two with both of his hands. Then he went to the third and second to final case. Kituma then looked at the illustration of Miyamoto Kishi, he wore Samurai armor and helmet, there were many foxes on the armor and he had orange hair like Kituma and orange fur as well. He opens it and found more than just weapons, he found a pickaxe which seems to more used for combat because it tips seem too sharp to be used for mining. A regular sword that looked well kept, and a revolver. But the other stuff was interesting and it starts with a document about how Mister Jack Kishi has an account that has his percentage of the cut of Schnee company makes monthly. Which he wanted to make sure this is accurate but his worry was for nothing since checking the book he found his grandfather Jack Kishi.

 **Jack Kishi**

 **Height 6.1**

 **Gender Male**

 **Died at the age 50 when. Schnee company mining operation blew up, some evidence that might not have been an accident but enough to prove the theory.**

 **Gender male**

 **Personality**

 **He was calm collected and help his friend Nichole's Schnee not for the money though it was very supporting in his work but the main reason was to help his friend. And he was mostly there to defend the minors from the Grimm and was there to help out. He was a smart businessman but he was as ruthless as most are.**

 **Semblance shade dash**

 **This gave him a short range teleport and long range teleport ability however further travel with it the more aura it takes to use.**

 **Weapons**

 **He only wields a sword and pickaxe through most of his career but got revolver when more Grimm became common.**

Sad that Jack died from the accident and this is something he would have to talk with Weiss about given the fact that she knows a lot more about her family history then he would know. Jack Kishi had white hair and white fur, he wore a brown winter jacket and blue winter pants, he looks very calm but looks like he has experience in combat. The last case he opened also had more than just a weapon, the weapon was longer katana that could be one handed with ease and two hands as well, it had a cool design, the sheath had a golden fox design on it and it was black with a black handled. He drew the blade and knew it was special he could tell, he swung then the three people in the room heard the sound of something being cut. They turn to see a small statue of a Beowulf was cut in half, but he wasn't even close to it. Then he swung again and notice a line of nearly invisible energy head in one direction than when it passed the book, it was sliced clean in half. So he went to the head of bios of all the ancestors and leads to instructions on how all the Kishi Semblance work and how to use them. It was his mother, Cyan Kishi.

 **Cyan Kishi**

 **Height 5, 10**

 **Gender Female**

 **Died at the age of 32 from being murdered. With her husband.**

 **Personally**

 **She a wild a free spirit like to have a good time, she was very loyal to her friend especially her childhood friend Summer Rose. Both were like sisters.**

 **Semblance swords of soul**

 **She can form energy swords that**

 **Can through most metal with ease, can block powerful attacks. And home onto enemies and even surround her and protect from close range threats, and after some training, she could deflect and fight with it without it starter after contact. More sword more aura to use. To keep it firm cost more aura.**

 **Weapon**

 **Her weapons are the katana that is called Monjiro that is made from a special metal that allows it to cut through object far away and cut at insane speed.**

He smiled as he sheath Monjiro and chooses to keep it with him while he started to place the weapons back in their cases when he notices Ozpin entering the room and Kituma said. "You knew my mother, didn't you? That why you wrote her section of the book." Kituma said to Ozpin. The headmaster nodded and said. "I felt that you should know what your mother was like and she would have been very proud of you Kituma." He said to Kituma which gave the fox Faunus a smile. Then Kituma walks up to his teacher and father figure and gave him a hug, Ozpin hugged him back. Oobleck and Port took this chance to leave before it got awkward. Once Ozpin and he let go of their hug, Kituma brought all the stuff he brought to that classroom to his room and drop all the stuff off and hid the book away, but he had to hit the restroom so he quickly ran off to the restroom. When he got back he was greeted with a strange sight. On his bed sat in a very sexy pose and a sexy fox cosplay. It was Yang and she was not being about subtle with the fact she was doing it on purpose. "You are one foxy man Kituma," Yang said very sex as she walks over to him, and walk her fingers up his chest and said in the same tone as she did before. "Tall, handsome, charming, and even foxy. I like it. Let's get to the fun part" she said with a sinister smile as Yang pressed her ass against his manly parts which were kind of revealing under his pants, shook her butty which causes her fake fox tail to wag like a dog and making this situation worse. Kituma had a face of pure terror but thankfully he was saved by… Ruby. She was in her pajamas and she said to Yang. "Yang why are you sleeping with Kituma since we are a team and… why are you wearing fox pajamas?" she asked her older sister. Yang ran to her not wanting Ruby to see what she was going to make Kituma do to her and said. "I thought that Kituma might be lonely so bought this outfit make me being their less… creepy." She said with her best fake smile. Then both heard Kituma slam his door and locking it up. Yang was disappointed but Kituma was relief he can stay virgin and avoid rape from a woman in fox clothing. then on his bed, he pulled out a letter that came with his mother's katana. once he opens it and read the letter out loud.

 **Dear Kituma**

 **Son. if you are reading this that means I am dead so this letter is here to tell you that I love and no matter what you are and who you are, I will always love you.**

 **Love Mom**

then the night became silent and waited for the next day to begin a new.


	6. Chapter 6 Behind the Mask

**Chapter 6 Behind the Mask**

We see Team RWBY and Kituma walking around Vale, the Vytal Festival was about to begin. Weiss then said to the group four girl and one boy who feels slightly awkward hanging out with four ladies.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" she said with joy, Ruby then commented. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss. It's kind of weirding me out…" she said, then Kituma said to her."I second that." He said as Weiss said.

"How could you 'not' smile? A Festival dedicated to the cultures to the cultures of the world. There be dances, parades, and a tournament! Oh, the amount and organization that goes into this event are simply breathtaking." She said, then Yang sigh and said. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it boring," she said then Kituma replied with.

"Yang if she likes getting off stuff like that, who are we to judge her taste are." He said which made every female in the group expect Ruby cringe at his joke. "Quiet. Both of you." Weiss said clearly upset at both for mocking her for liking the planning and making of the event. As are heroes are walking up to the docks of Vale Yang asked Weiss.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" she asked truly not happy being here. Ruby comment that it smell like Fish then Weiss told them her reason for bringing Team RWBY to the docks, Kituma just tagged along to see what is going to happen. "I've heard that students visiting from Vaccuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." She finishes. Then Blake said.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have upper hand in the tournament." Clearly seeing through Weiss plan and her true attentions of being here. Weiss said that they can't prove it, but Kituma said to her. "Innocent people don't hide behind accuses." He said then Ruby notice something that got the rest of the group's the end of the road that Ruby was looking down look like a shop that has been broken into and smash it up. Then group decides to check it out and when they reach the shop Ruby asked one of detective there.

"What happen here?" she asked then the detective answered with. "Robbery. Second Dust Shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He said as he walks to his partner. While Yang comments how terrible that this shop was robbed, Ruby then heard what the two detectives were saying to one another. "They left all the money again." The second detective said. Ruby had a good idea who might have robbed this store, she listens even more to what the two detectives are saying. Ruby had a good idea who might have robbed this store, she listens even more to what the two detectives are saying.

"Yeah just doesn't make a lick o' sense. Who need that much Dust?" the first detective said, the second officer said. "I dunno, ya know what I mean?" then the first detective said. "You thinking the uh, White Fang?" then the second detective said to the first detective. "Ya, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." He said clearly not happy with how much he is paid to do his job.

Then Weiss said. "Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Which got on Blake's nerves but Kituma was okay by this, he couldn't say she wasn't wrong about what the White Fang has become with Adam in charge. Then Blakes asked Weiss. "What's your problem?" she kind of know the answer but she wanted to make sure she was correct about it. Weiss replied with.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Then Blake came back at Weiss with. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Then Weiss said.

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." She said. "So then they're 'very' misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake said to Weiss. Then Ruby jump in and said.

"Hmm. Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him." she said, then Weiss said. "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." She said. Yang then said. "That's not necessarily true." Then they heard someone ran back to the docks and see a Blonde monkey Faunus running from two sailors of Vaccuo. Then the Faunus said to the Vaccuo sailors.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Hehe." He said as he jumps off the boat and ran across the docks. Then one of the Vaccuo Sailors said. "You no-good stow away!" he shouted at the Faunus, Faunus was hanging upside down while peeling the banana and said. "Hey! A 'No-good' stowaway would have been caught. I'm a great stow-away." then he avoids the rock that was thrown at me with ease. Then the two detectives from earlier came to confront the blonde Faunus. One of the detectives said to the blonde Faunus.

"Hey. Get down from there this instant." Then he got a banana peel to the face. Then the monkey Faunus jump over them and ran up the stairs up and was about to run past team RWBY and Kituma. As he ran past Blake he winked at her, and continue to run away. Kituma was going to keep an eye on him in the future. Yang then said.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Then Kituma joked with. "He seems to have gotten himself into serious monkey business." He said as he Yang high five for his terrible joke. Ruby Weiss look at Kituma with distaste, Blake would have but she was still surprised by the wink from the blonde monkey Faunus. Then Weiss said.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" she said as the group ran after this monkey we chase after him Weiss ran into someone which stop them and they lost sight of the monkey Faunus and the detective chasing him. Then Weiss said."No! He got away!" then Yang said to Weiss. "Uuuuh Weiss….?" As she pointed at the red hair girl that Weiss was on top of. Weiss then realize she was on top of someone, and quickly got off the girl. Then the red hair girl said.

"Salutation!" she said to team RWBY and Kituma who was on his phone looking at a sexy picture of Yang in that fox cosplay. Hey, he likes it but he was just not ready to be in bed with her wearing a fox costume. Then Yang asks the red hair girl.

"Are you… okay?" then the red hair girl said. "I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." She said, then Yang asked her again. "Do you… want to get up?" she asks, then the red hair girl said yes and got up, and the group introduces themselves to this girl and they learn this girl's name is Penny. Then Weiss said to Penny.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Then Ruby said to Penny. "Take care, friend!" she said as they started to walk away from Penny. Then Yang said. "She was…. Weird." Before Weiss could say anything Kituma said. "I wouldn't have said that Yang if I were you." Before anyone could ask they figure out quickly what he meant by that. Right in front of them was Penny from earlier.

"What did you call me?" she said to no one in particular. Then Yang quickly tried to apologize while Weiss tries to understand how Penny got in front of us without any of them beside Kituma from noticing. Then Penny said to Yang.

"No, not you… you!" she said as she walks up to Ruby. Ruby was shaking in fear because she can't figure out what she did to get on this girl's bad side. Penny continued speaking. "You called me 'friend'. Am I really your friend?" she asked Ruby. Ruby was not sure what to say so she look at her teammates for support. All but Kituma who was looking at his phone still said no by shaking their heads and doing hand motions.

"Ya, sure! Why not?" she said clearly not getting what her friends were saying to her. Then Weiss, Blake, and Yang fell to the ground, Kituma heard people falling to the ground and look around for the source of the noise when he realizes it was right in front of him, he wonders what he misses while reading the story on his phone. Penny then shouted.

"Ahaha! Sensational! We can paint out nails, and try on clothes and talk about cute boys!" she said then Ruby asked a now fully standing up Weiss. "Oooh, is this like when you met me?" she asks. Weiss answer with. "No, she seems 'far' more coordinated."

"Soo, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked Penny which was the question everyone in the group wanted to ask beside Kituma because he is more wondering who was hotter, Yang or Blake. Then Penny answer Yang's question. "I'm here to fight in the tournament, the team one, not the single tournament." She answer, then Kituma took a moment off his secret project and said to Penny.

"That good. Because I would feel bad for beating up a little girl." He said as he went back to thinking if Yang's ass is better than Blake's ass. Then Weiss said. "Wait… you are fighting in the tournament?" she asks Penny which then got her question answer with Penny saying. "I'm combat ready!" she said as she did a hand salute. Then Weiss said to Penny.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." She said to Penny, then Blake said to Weiss. "Says the girl wearing a dress." She said. Then Weiss said back to Blake. "It's a 'combat skirt'." She said as Ruby dash right next to Weiss, then they high five each other. Weiss then asked Penny.

"If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed…rapscallion?" she asked Penny which was confuse on who she was talking about. Then Weiss brought out a crappy drawing of the monkey Faunus from early and ask Penny again if she knew who this Faunus. This start to get on Blake's nerves and she was about to explode.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asked Weiss which also got the attention of the ice queen. Blake continued with. "Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He is a person." She said clearly upset with Weiss. Kituma was not like where this is going and was getting ready to stop Blake from clawing Weiss's eyes out, which she is very capable of doing so. Then Weiss said to Blake.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" she said pointing to trashcan when she said trashcan and the same goes to the lamppost. Then Blake shouted at Weiss to stop which Weiss ask her.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang." She said which was making Blake even angrier then she is already and Kituma knew he had to step in quickly before one of these girls kill one another. Blake growls and said to Weiss.

"You ignorant little Bitch!" she said and she was about to leap at Weiss and claw out her eyes but Kituma holds her back and said to her. "Don't Blake! You better than him." He said to her from her to hear. She almost wanted to cry in his arms but she wasn't going to show weakness in front of Weiss let alone Kituma, he would never let her live it down. As she stops away to leave the group, ice queen shouted at her.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm your teammate." As she walk up to confront Blake, and two started to argue. Yang and Ruby felt awkward being here and Penny was not helping the situation. Yang notices that something was up with Kituma but she couldn't place her finger on what it was but she does believe it has something to do with and Weiss kept arguing until they got back to their team bedroom. Then Weiss said to Blake.

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" then Blake came back at Weiss with. "There's no such thing as 'pure evil'! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like 'you' that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" she shouted at Weiss. Weiss question why people like her which Blake continue to talk with.

"You're discriminatory!" then Weiss shouted."I'm a victim!" which cause everyone to stop talking for a moment to absorb what Weiss just said. Then Weiss broke the silent with her asking Blake.

"You want to know 'why' I despise the White Fang? Why don't I particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappears, board members executed, and an entire train car full of dust… stolen. And every day my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood." She said to Blake and the rest of the people in the bedroom. Ruby try to give Weiss support but she said no to Ruby and said to Blake.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murders!" she shouted at Blake. Then Blake shouted back."Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around." She shouted which stop everyone from talking. Then Kituma said to Blake. "Don't you see what you have done? Don't you see there is no redeeming this White Fang?" he asked her trying to make her understand the error of her ways and realize that the White Fang is not remediable. Then Blake walks up to him and shouted at him.

"You never care about the White Fang even its glory days. That's why you didn't want to be the leader when my father drops being the leader of the group." She said which surprise her because he never told her that. Then she continues to shout at the fox Faunus. "Yeah, I know that, so this whole time and everything that Adam has done is on your head because you could of stop him but you didn't. So you think being the greatest swordsman will make what you have done any better? Well guess what Kituma no will care if you are the greatest swordsman, and when you are gone no one will know who you are and what have you done because for such a great huntsman he can't make this world better place even if he tries!" she shouted and realize what she had done but before she could say anything.

"let me guess you are going to run away again like you always do when you are in trouble. Well, guess what Blake I'm done chasing after you." He said as he left the room leaving Blake at the edge of tears. She quickly ran out not wanting her friends or Kituma to see her at her weakest point.

When he enter his room he hold up his handgun called Neko and threw it out the window breaking the window as well. He didn't want to have anything that reminds him of Blake around him or near him anymore. Kituma sat on his bed and thought of what he has done and knew at that point, Blake would never love him, the fox.

Meanwhile, Blake kept running until she stops in front of a statue that was in front of Beacon academy. She look at the male and female on the statue and then look down at the Beowolf and wonder where do the Faunus fit in, then she took of her bow and let her cat ears show. Then she notice a black and white handgun near the edge of the statue, it was Kituma's handgun called Neko. She picked it up and knew what she has done and knew that Kituma would never love her.

Kituma continue to sit on his bed and didn't even turn to the person that open his door and enter his room. The person that sat right next to him was Yang. She then ask Kituma. "Are you okay?" she asked really caring on why Kituma acted the way he did. He then answer her question with. "I'm fine." He said but Yang was not going to take that for an answer. She asked. "Who is Adam?" she asked hopping to get answer, Kituma sigh and explained to Yang.

"Adam was a childhood friend of me and Blake, he and I were rivals. We all join the White Fang at the same time which Blake's father was in charge, Blake and Adam were really into it but I was only there to make sure Blake didn't get herself hurt let alone killed, that doesn't mean I didn't want the White Fang to get us Faunus more rights and to be treated as others. Then Blake's father Ghira belladonna wanted me or Adam to take over the White Fang, he wanted me to take over but I chicken out, and he choose Adam and you can figure out the rest for yourself." He said with regret in his voice. Then Yang said to him. "You try to stop him didn't you?" she asked and nodded as he remembered that day like it was yesterday.

This battle took in one of the White Fang bases underground in Vale's sewers. Kituma was walking to confront Adam and end this nightmare and destroy the White Fang before it kills itself. As he enter Adam's office which was a large circular room in the sewer with a strong stream of water heading to sea. Before I could do aim my hand gun at his head kill him.

"Kituma I see that you have come to pay for your sins." He said as he turn around swung his dark red sword at Kituma, but Kiuma block the attack with rebellious and it push fighters back a bit. Then the two charge at each other and their battle of blades began. They were even not one could hit the other and even if they try the other would parry or avoid the attack.

Then Adam started to charge his main attack with his semblance called Moonslice, Kituma just charge at him reckless with his stinger attack. Then throughout the sewer there was a load sound of a sword slice through something.

Then we see Kituma behind Adam after their attacks collided. Then blood explode from Kituma's chest and he fell to the ground and was almost completely dead. Adam call for some of his goons to come in and through the body away but once one guard try to touch him he had his arm pulled off painfully.

Then a large black metal creature that look like it came straight from hell, it stood up roar which even cause Adam to shake in his boots. The giant creature then pull out a sword like Kituma's sword and with it he swung it cutting White Fang goons with ease, then the black creature charge at Adam but Adam thrust his sword which pierce through the creatures heart, then it cracked Adam's mask with ease, and swipe his claws on Adam's face that blood to rain on the floor making small lakes. Adam then kick the creature into the stream of water and went into the sea. And he hope never to see that creature and wonder where the heck did Kituma go?

Kituma finish his story by saying. "After Adam use his Moonslice Semblance I fell to the ground and the last thing I remember waking up on the beach of Vale." He told Yang. Which she was sad that these two old friend. Kituma then asked Yang. "can you stay with me tonight Yang?" he asked her which surprised her, she nodded and these two went to bed. That night was the beginning of a worse to come.


	7. Chapter 7 the Fox and the Cat

**Chapter 7 the Fox and the Cat**

The morning of the next day, Yang got up wearing her pajama's still and notice Kituma was still sleeping, she was about to leave when she notice a book under the bed near her feet, she picked it up and it was called, The Blades of The Kishi Family. She never heard a book with a title like that, she kind of wish she could ask Blake if she knew about this book.

She decide to take it with her to check it with the other guys and place it back before Kituma notice it was gone. As she left with book in hand Kituma was getting up and he saw Yang leave his room. After got dress and shower he saw today was a nice day so he would do some practice with his sword, and maybe retrieve Neko because he might need that sooner or later.

The place Neko would have likely landed was near the statue, when he look up at the man he realize he found a lot about his mother, but nothing of his father, it seems like he not even real. After looking around for a bit he couldn't find it, someone took it. He decide it was likely place in lost and found, so he will head there to see if someone found it.

Since it was a nice day he decide to do some sword practice, he practice some swings with Rebellious, then he threw it look a boomerang, with It gone for a few minutes he decide to do some practice with Monjiro, so he drew the blade and it blow with the sunlight reflecting on the metal. He practice a few swings with one hand and a few two hands. Then Kituma notice Rebellious didn't came back! Before anything else could happen he heard someone say.

"Nice sword you got here." Someone said behind Kituma, he turn to see a man that was around his height, but he was slightly taller. His armor was fire red and it was demonic like, his gauntlet and boots had spikes all over it, his helmet was like the head of a dragon. He had Rebellious on his shoulder which surprise Kituma since Rebellious was a single ton which means that most hunters without strength enhancements and here is this guy wielding it with as ease as Kituma does.

The armored guy tosses it over to the fox Faunus which he catches and place on his back, then he asked the stranger. "What do you want?" he asked the armor guy, the stranger walk closer to Kituma. he had his hand on the grip of Rebellious ready to fight this stranger. Then he extends his hand to Kituma and said.

"Names Scorch." He said and waited for kituma to take his hand in a shake. Kituma let go of the grip of Rebellious but he did it slowly because he didn't completely trust this Scorch guy, he took the hand shake while saying. "Names Kituma, but you still have not answer my question why are you here?" he asked Scorch. After they let go of their hand shake Scorch asked Kituma. "You want to hang out? I am new to Vale and Beacon." He explain to Kituma. Kituma said sure and both went off to have a good time.

Once Yang left Kituma's room she place the book on the desk and look for Ruby and Weiss since they weren't in the room. She found them in the library as Weiss was trying to help Ruby study and it was kind of working but also kind of not. When she saw them Weiss turn to Yang and asked.

"What brings you hear? Also, we about to finish so wait a minute." She said to Yang. All of them were sad to see Blake go even Weiss, though she didn't show it. She didn't want to be like her father. After Weiss and Ruby finish their lesson they all head back to their room and on the way, Yang explains why was looking for them.

"When I woke up this morning in Kituma's room I found this book under his." She didn't finish with Weiss shouting at Yang. "YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH KITUMA! She probably was heard across the entire campus, even Ozpin heard it while sipping a coffee who spit it out when he heard Weiss shouting. And said. "Kituma sleep with someone? Who slept with him? Was it Yang or Blake?" he wonders as he took another sip of coffee.

Back with the rest of Team RWBY, Yang said. "Yes I slept with but that doesn't mean we." She didn't finish because this time Ruby interrupted with. "So it's okay you sleep with someone else but you won't sleep with you own SISTER!" she screamed at the end. Clearly not getting the reason Weiss was upset at Yang. Then from JNPR room the door open and Jaune came out and asked.

"What's going on and can you keep it." He didn't finish because Weiss Myrtenaster was thrown and stuck to the wall next to Jaune and Weiss shouted. "This does not concern you!" and he complied and shut the door and left the three girls be. While Weiss retrieve her weapon from the wall Yang said to them.

"As I was saying I found this book in his room and I was curious to see what was in it, and I thought you might want to join?" she asked them, Ruby was interest but Weiss was unsure. Then she asked. "What so special about this book you found?" she asked. Yang answer said. "It was called the blades of The Kishi Family." She said, this got Weiss attention, because the Kishi Family has fallen the face of the earth after the Faunus War, she kind of thought that Kituma was at least related to the Kishi family with the two fox features on him.

Once they enter their room and they began to look through the book, they were surprise by the details in the books and it even had facts that most historians could only dream off, when they got to kituma's Grandfather Weiss then said.

"Wait! My Grandfather was friends with his Grandfather, and both make the Schnee Company?" she never knew this but left her with one serious question, why does her grandfather's company treat so badly. When they got to his death and how there was chance of not being an accident, Weiss would ask Kituma about this when she see him again.

Then they got to Kituma's mother and they all agree she was definitely his mother. As they read Yang and Ruby were surprise and shouted. "ARE PARENTS KNEW HIS MOM! They shout in sync. Then Jaune came through their door and shouted. "KEEP IT DOWN I AM TRYING TO SLEEP IN THIS WEEKEND AND YOU'RE SHOUTING IS NOT HELPING!" as he slam their door shut. Then they continue to look through, but there is nothing on his father. They wonder who he was.

A couple days later we see Blake and Sun at table with a glass of tea. After taking sip Blake says to Sun. "So what do you want to know about me?" which cause Sun to say. "Finally she speaks! Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks." He said which cause Blake to give a weird look as he had described. After rolling her eyes Blake asked Sun.

"Sun… are you familiar with the White Fang?" she thinks it's highly likely he is familiar with them, being a Faunus and all. Then Sun answer her question with. "Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, Holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want." He said to Blake. After another sip of her tea, then she said.

"I was… once a member of the White Fang." What she said cause Sun to choke on the tea he just had, then he asked Blake. "Wait a minute, 'you' were a member of the White Fang?" he asked Blake, she then started to tell him her story and her connection with White Fang.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and Faunus. Of course, despite being promise equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings." She took a breath then continued on with.

"And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every Boycott. And I actually though we were making a difference… but I was just a youthful optimist… then 5 years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place." After another pause, she continued with.

"A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replace with organize attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labour. And the worse part was? It was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect… out of fear." As she finish her story she place her cup on her plate, then she said.

"So, I left. I decide I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead, I would dedicated my life to become a huntress. So here are am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little, black bow." She said as she twitch her cat ear hiding under her black bow. She looks down to Kituma's black handgun called Neko on her leg. And remember how he first made it to be her weapon, but realize that she already had one, but she told him to keep it, so she was always there for him. Then Sun asked her.

"So… have you told your friends any of this?" he asked her, she shut her eyes knowing she could have but didn't. During the same day the rest of team RWBY went looking for Blake hopping that she is okay, they haven't talk to Kituma about him being a Kishi mostly so they can let Blake know since she is the Faunus and all, so she will likely know more about the Kishi family. Ruby and Yang been shouting Blake's name for a good amount of times, while Weiss remain silent in this search. Then Ruby said to Weiss.

"Weiss, you are not helping!" then Weiss said to Ruby. "Oh! You know who might be able to help? The police." What she said upset Ruby, while Weiss didn't see a problem with that idea. Then Yang said to Weiss. "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusion." Then Weiss said to Yang.

"I think when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right." Then a voice from behind Weiss said. "And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" it was Penny and every jump from hearing her voice, then Ruby shouted. "Agh! Penny! Where did you come from!?" she asked the red-haired girl, which Penny never answers, instead she asks.

"Hey, guys. What are you up to?" Ruby tries to answer that question but Yang beats her to the punch. "We're looking for our friend Blake." She said to Penny. Penny then said to the group. "Oooh! You mean the Faunus girl!" which surprise everyone until they realize they were kind of idiots for not noticing sooner. Then out of nowhere another voice said.

"I am generally surprise that trick lasted as long as it did." The source became from behind Ruby and Yang, their stood Kituma who seem fine something told Yang that she should be sweating bullets, but she isn't, yet. He was also carrying a large bag with the words Red vs Blues, almost as if this is foreshadowing to future stories. (Wink, Wink.) Ruby said to Kituma.

"What are you doing here Kituma?" she asked him. He answer by saying. "Nothing really made a quick stop at this nice book shop called Tukson's book trade which I scored some nice books like these trio of books about swordsmanship, and one on how to use firearms. And this last one is my favorite one I bought." He said as look through his bag and brought a massive book with to being called, The Tales of the Berserker Knight of Legend, Collector's Edition. Ruby was jealous because she loved that story a lot. Yang didn't care much of the tale and thought of it to gore. Weiss like the tale of the Berseker Knight but not enough to ask for the book. Then Kituma said.

"This has every tale of the Berserker Knight, with not cut out stuff to make it friendly to younger ages. Also has some interesting on facts that support that knight might actual existence?" he said so happy to have it, then he bought it back in his bag then he turn to Yang and said. "Speaking of books, Yang could you be pal and tell me where you put my books after you stole it from me?" he asked her, wanting to know her answer. Yang realized he found out she stole the book after she woke up and on her way out of the room. She said to him.

"What if I don't give it to you? What are you going to do?" she jokingly asking him. He smile turn to a frown, then he sighed and walk towards her. Then he bend her over with one arm on her back, and the other was stretched out and it was almost bending in an unnatural way. Then he said very serious about it. "If you don't. I will BREAK you're F***ING ARM!" needless to say Weiss, Ruby and Yang were shock by Kituma's sudden outburst, to be far that books is very important to him. Yang quickly said to him, trying really hard to avoid him from breaking her arm since he seems capable do doing it.

"It's on the desk in are room!" she shouted at the fox Faunus. He let her go and said in a very friendly way. "Okay I be right back." He said in his usually friendly way. Then he place two fingers on his forward, then he disappear. All were very surprise by his mood swing from really mad, to really friendly. Kituma used his Shade Dash to teleport back to Beacon, the aura he was teleported to team JNPR"s team since it was the closes to team RWBY"s room and most familiar with because he can't just teleport far distance by tracking an unfamiliar aura. When he appear he seems to drop in with Ren and Nora doing work, the notice me very quickly. Nora then asked.

"Where did you come did you teleport hear, no wait you can many clones of yourself and one is trying to spy us, or you can rewind time and you rewind to a time you were here!" she said very fast and might but thankfully Ren told her enough and then asked.

"Why are you here?" Kituma said he was just teleport somewhere near team RWBY"s room so he can get something from their room, Nora shouted that she was right, but Kituma decide to leave Ren and Nora before the red hair girl start doing some crazy stuff. He walked into team RWBY's room and took his book back in his room, but this time he hid it under his pillow. He was started to track Ruby's aura, but then sense a familiar feline.

"Looks like this cat thinks no one is going to find her, well she is in for a surprise," Kituma said to himself as he teleports to Blake. While that was going on Blake and Sun were walking around Vale for some time. Sun then asked Blake. "So, what's the plan now?" then Blake thought for a second or two, but before she could speak a fox Faunus appeared before them.

"Hey Blake, you do realize that your team is looking for you by the way." Kituma said to Blake, and she said to him. "Tell us something we don't know." She said, Kituma then notice Sun and asked. "Monkey brother don't bother, she has more ex-boyfriends as there Faunus in this group." He said very sarcastic, Blake was not amused by his joke, Sun felt awkward. Blake then smiled sinisterly as she realize what she has in her hands. She then said to Kituma.

"I think you can make it up to me by finding out if the White Fang are behinds theses, recent robbers." Kituma then asked her. "And why would I help you?" thinking Blake is bluffing him into helping her, but soon realize she wasn't when she pulled out his black handgun called Neko. She then said to him.

"Because if you don't Neko might meet a terrible fate by being donated to hunters in need of weapons, or for scarps." Her word pierce through Kituma with ease, he knew she got him this time and there is no way out of it. She then asked Sun.

"Do you have any ideas Sun?" Sun answered quickly with. "Well the only way to prove that they did do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there… right?" he said clearly making it on the fly. Then Blake said to him. "The only thing is, I have no idea where they would be." She turn to Kituma who said to her before she could ask.

"Don't look at me I have no leads." He said clearly doesn't have anything. But it seems Sun has a possible place where they would robe. "Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a 'huge' shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." He said to the group of three. Blake then asked Sun. "How huge?" she asked him, then Sun said to Blake.

"'Huge'. Big Schnee Company freighter." He said to Blake, she then asked him. "Are you sure?" he said he wasn't a 100% sure. So they went to warehouses near the docks and find the Schnee warehouse and wait until the White Fang to show up if they do. While they wait Sun went to get stuff, so it left Blake and Kituma alone together. Both didn't talk since they were upset at the other. During this time Kituma decides to call a little backup just in case.

Scorch was in Juniors's club having a drink when his Scroll ring and he picked it up, after he asked who is it, the person at the other end of the call asked. "Hey Scorch it's me Kituma, I call you to help me with something. I will explain when you get here, we are at the Schnee Dust Company Warehouse." Kituma said to Scorch. Scorch said he is the middle of something, but once he was done he will be on his way. Then Scorch walked to the bathroom and made sure no one else was there, then a black and red portal opened up and he walk through. Before he meets up with Kituma, he must have a talk with his master.

After Kituma end his call with Scorch he saw that Blake was still looking out for trouble if anything is about to happen. She then asked him without looking at him. "Who did you call?" she asked Kituma. Kituma then said to her. "A friend of mine he said he is the middle of something and try to get here as soon as he can." He said as he sat next to Blake and waited for anything to happen. He then asked her a question.

"Do you still have feelings for Adam?" he asked her, she quickly said. "NO! No I don't love Adam… Anymore at least." She said at the end with a sound of disappointed, he didn't like that Blake still had feelings for Adam. Blake then asked Kituma a question this time. "Kituma do you hate me know?" she asked him, she feels bad for what she said to him a couple days ago. He was silent for a few moments, before he got up the charge to answer, Sun came back and asked.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked as he came back with some food in his hand. Blake said to Sun. "Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." She explain to Sun. then he said to Blake. "Cool. I stole some food for you guys." He said as h hands some of food over to two other Faunus. Blake said to Sun. "Do you always break the law without a second thought?" she asked him. Kituma chine in with.

"Yeah! If you are going to steal something, get something better than some fruit, get a soda, or a pizza, heck gets a sandwich at the least." He said to Sun clearly disappointed by what he stole. Sun the shot back with. "Hey, weren't in a cult or something?" he got a look of hate from both Blake and Kituma, hears was saying that because she was in cult, that makes her as bad as him from stealing stuff, Kituma was upset he didn't steal a soda because he really need something to undried his mouth. Sun quickly realize he upset the two Faunus and said to them.

"Okay, too soon." Then the sound of turbine engines came from above them and all three looked up at the source of the sound. It was a Bullhead, it had two spot list scanning the area around the docks, and then it landed down on the docks. The Bullhead's door open and out cam members of the White Fang. Blake was sad to realize that they were behind these recent robbers. Then Sun asked Blake.

"Is that them?" he asked her. Kituma answer that question for her with. "Let's see, red mark on their backs, check. All of them are Faunus, Check. Also have mask over their faces, double check so it must be them." He said to Sun. Sun then asked Blake a different question, ignoring Kituma. "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Blake was upset about the cause she once believed in, was now a cause that would kill every none-Faunus person on the face of Remnant to give power to their kind. She said.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to it be right." She said. Kituma was about to comfort Blake then they heard some shouting. "Hey! What's the holdup?" the voice was unfamiliar to Kituma and Blake. Out from the Bullhead came Roman Torchwick, this can't be good. Roman said to the White Fang goons. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." He orders them to get to work. Blake then said.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." She said as she drew her Gambol Shroud and went off to face the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. Kituma quietly shouted her to stop but she didn't listen to him. So he followed her in with Sun behind him. Blake hide behind a crate as she sees Roman talking to a White Fang goon that is holding a rope made of metal.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" he shouted at the Faunus. Then from behind him came Blake who put her blade near his neck. Blake ordered no one to move, but they clearly ignored her, with her guns aim and blades drawn. Roman then said to Blake. "Woah! Take it easy there little lady." He said as more goons started to corner her. She took off her bow to reveal to them her black cat ears. She then asked hm.

"Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" she asked them, then Roman said to Blake. "Hey, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" he said to her, she then asked what Roman was talking about, and he explained that he and the White Fang are partners in crime. Kituma was hearing all of this along with Blake, he is confuse why Adam would work with a human let alone one that clearly dislikes the Faunus race. Then they heard the engines of other Bullheads coming in. then Roman said.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." Then Blake look up and saw the many Bullheads, all belonging to the White Fang. Roman took this opening to get Blake off him, he aim his cane down and shoot a blast to the ground to send Blake backward. She was started to get back up but then she heard more shoots coming her way, so she rolled out of the way of the blast. Then she dodge the rest of the blast and ran behind some crates. Roman then said.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." He said then Sun threw a banana peel on Roman's hat. Kituma charge at Roman and extend his arm out and knock Roman down. Sun landed next to Kituma. Then Kituma said to Roman. "Leave her, alone!" he said with all his heart, because he does care a lot about Blake. From the bullheads above them came many more White Fang members. Some even recognized Kituma as the Traitor of the White Fang. Roman then said to Sun and Kituma.

"You two are not the brightest banana's in the bunch are you kids?" he said as the goons charge at Kituma and Sun. Kituma brought out his Monjiro but had its sheath on, he use Monjiro as a bat mostly knock Goons down, but when he was getting surrounded he drew Rebellious and he spins as he swings his sword. This send all the goons around him flying. Where did he keep Monjiro while he swung his sword, well in his mouth of course! After he places Rebellious back on his back and took Monjiro out of his mouth, he head back to Blake and Sun who were fighting Roman.

Roman was holding his own but got overwhelmed by Sun's and Blakes attack coming one after another. Roman looked up and so a crate hanging above Sun and Blake. Before Roman Shot the wire holding it up, Kituma uses Monjiro to slice it in half from a distance with a technique his mom made called Displace cut. So as it hall to almost crush Sun and Blake, it fell into two pieces. Kituma charges at Roman but only stop when heard Ruby who finally made it and shouted.

"Hey!" Ruby was on top of a building with her scythe drawn and ready to fight. When Roman saw Ruby, he said to her. "Oh, Hello Red! Isn't past you're bedtime!" he shouted at her so she can hear him. Penny was behind Ruby and asked her. "Ruby? Are these people your friends?" she asked Ruby. Then Ruby says to Penny.

"Penny, get back!" as she said that Roman blasted her back, this made Penny. Kituma was mad too but he had to deal with these goons. Then he notices Penny came down from the building that Ruby was on, with Blades that were floating around her, but Kituma could faintly see wires that are controlling the blades. She swiftly took out many members of the White Fang with ease.

Then she launched two sword to the building behind her, and she was send back to the building. Then with her remaining blades they start to form a ball of green ball of energy. Then she launch a blast of energy. The blast cut through two Bullheads with ease. Everyone looked amaze at what Penny just did. Then she launch her blades at one Bullhead that has a Schnee crate under it. Kituma ran up to Penny and asked.

"Let me give you a hand." As he lift Penny up, she was pretty heavy but Kituma could still lift her with ease, then he started to walk backwards, with his and Penny's strength, they stop Bull head in its track. Then both send the Ship crashing to the ground. Sadly Roman and the rest of the White Fang got away. When the police got there, they told them to stay put. While they wait, Blake extend her hand which held Neko to Kituma. She then said to him.

"Thanks for helping Kituma, and I'm sorry for what I said to you." She said to him hoping he would forgive her. He looks at her with hate and raged, she was kind of scared of what he was about to do, everyone around them looks in suspense. Kituma kisses her right on the lips. And took back his handgun back as well. He said to her with a sly smile on his face.

"Hmmm there was definitely a taste of fish in those lips of your, kitty." He said with a grin, then Blake smack him sending him falling to the ground as she shouted. "DUMB FOX!" then Kituma said as he fell to the ground. "It's called a hustle sweetheart." She took a breath and help Kituma up but she point a figure at him and said. "Do that again, you'll learn not to mess with a feline." She said to him. He nodded knowing what she meant.

Yang and Weiss finally made it, Ruby ran up to Weiss and said to her. "Look Weiss it's not what you think she explained everything the whole thing you see she doesn't wear a bow she has kitty ears and their actually kinda cute." As she said this to Weiss, the ice queen walk past her towards Blake. Everyone was silent, even Kituma. He did feel awkward since this is very personal with team RWBY. Blake then explains to Weiss.

"Weiss. I want you to know that I no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with…" she didn't finish because Weiss interrupted with. "Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" she said to Blake. Kituma then whispered to Blake. "Told you." Then Weiss turn to Kituma and said. "Wait your turn." Kituma realize that they want to ask him some questions, he try to leave but Yang blocked his way and told him.

"You have to be a team player Kituma, so that means no secrets." She said with a sly smile. Kituma was not happy about this. Weiss then continued to talk with Blake. "Twelve hours. That means I had twelve hours to think about this. And in those twelve hours I've decided…" after another moment of silence, Weiss shouted.

"I don't care!" this answer surprise everyone, Blake asked her to make sure she heard right. "You don't care?" and then Weiss asked her if she was still with the White Fang? Blake said no and was about to explain why, but Weiss didn't want to hear about it. Then Weiss said to Blake.

"All I want to know, is that next time something this big comes up you'll come to your teammates and not… someone else." Blake looks at her team and said of course. Kituma then asked Weiss. "Am I teammate, or someone else?" he asked her, Weiss answer with. "You are Teammate, and someone else." She said, which left Kituma more confused on what she meant. Then Ruby shouted.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" she shouted and brought a smile to everyone's face around her, Weiss then turn to Sun and said to him. "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" what she said caused Sun to laugh nervously, then Ruby notice that Penny was gone. In a car away from the rest of the group had Penny inside it.

The driver was an Atlas weapon builder and designer that took the job to watch over Penny, his name was Chro silver, man in his mid-20's, with dark gray hair with dark blue eyes, he wore a fancy driving suit but he usually does not wear clothes like theses normally. He said to Penny.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." He said to her try to get his point across but not trying to be so mean to her because he not very good at being tuff. Penny answered back to him with. "I know sir." He hates being called sir because it makes him feel like he very good at his job, but really he is not. He said to her.

"Penny. Your time will come. Also stop calling me sir, just call me Chro." He said to her as they drove off into the night. Kituma was asked how he learned about his the fact that he is a Kishi, he said to them. "It starts long ago, in a galaxy far, far away…" he didn't finish because Weiss interrupted by saying. "Just get to the point." She orders him to do. Ruby And Yang were excited to hear the story, Ruby said in a mutter.

"You no fun Weiss." Then Kituma said to them. "I just found it at my parents' house and once I did I just connected to dot." He said o them. Then continue with. "Well chat about are families connects later because I am tired and… Scorch what took you so long." All were confused about who was Scorch, then a main in dark red armor came up to them running, he stops when he reach them and was breathing heavily silently. He said to Kituma.

"We need to talk Kituma, somewhere more private." He told Kituma as he ran off to some other place. Kituma said goodbye to the others and followed Scorch, they stop at a park in the middle of Vale, when they stop Scorch asked Kituma. "So you love the tales of the Berserk Knight?" he asked Kituma, the fox Faunus nodded. Then Scorch asked him. "Do you want to find out if he is real or not?" all Scorch needed to know he was in with a grin of the foxes face.


	8. Chapter 8 Vales Keep

**Chapter 8 Vale's Keep**

It's been a week or two since we last check up on the students of Beacon, especially our foxy fellow. Kituma is with Scorch right now and they were going to explore one of the sites that were in the tale of the Berserker Knight, it was Vale's Keep, after looking it up it turns out was the castle the king and his army lay during the great war. It also stated the castle was high on the mountain in very Grimm infested part of Vale.

"How much longer until we reach it Scorch?" Kituma asked out of boredom. They have been hiking for three hours straight. Both weren't tired they were more bored than anything else. Scorch answer Kituma's question with. "We are a couple minutes out and can it with your questions!" he yelled at the end. Kituma got the message very clear and they continued to mark onward in silence.

Few more minutes of hiking the finally made it to Vale's Keep. The castle was pretty huge, it took most of the pick of the mountain to support it. There was a bridge so they can get across. The bridge was large and made of stone, but it was clearly falling apart. So both got across and made sure it didn't collapse. Then both entered the castle. When they enter through the front gate this caught the attention of every Grimm in the main hall entrance. And there was a lot of them.

"I'll take the fifty on left and you take the fifty on the right," Kituma said to Scorch as he drew Rebellious ready to slay some Grimm. Scorch then said as his gauntlets and boots start to be covered in fire. "No I take the 51 on the right, and you take the 49 on the left." As he said that Scorch charges towards the Creatures of Grimm. Kituma said to himself mostly. "Whatever." As he charges in to fight the Creatures of Grimm too.

The Grimm that they are going to fight were Beowolves, Ursas, and even a couple Death Stalkers. Kituma uses Rebellious to slice through the Beowolves with ease, he would cut them clean in half or just behead them. Scorch's fighting style was very… Stylish, he would punch right through beowolf with his fire enhance fist. Or slice one in half with a single hook kick. Kituma was impressed but he didn't let that distract him.

Next, they dealt with Ursas. Kituma just kept attacking their chest and avoid the strikes. When the come even closer, Kituma would stop Rebellious right in their face. Scorch would just punch their legs to bring them down. Once he can get up close to their faces, he would jab his first into their mouth shot many blasts down their throat, then this causes there neck to burn their head detach from the rest of its body. Before they could get to the Death Stalker, some Griffons comes through open windows and were ready to swarm are two hunters.

"Well, this defiantly got more interesting," Kituma said as he drew Kitsune and Neko and start to rain bullets on the Griffons. Scorch launch balls of fire from his gauntlets like Yang and her Ember Celica. Some of the Griffons try to eat up the young huntsmen but each time they tried they lose their head and a wing, or both. While Kituma and Scorch were dealing with the Griffons a Death Stalker went up to Kituma and send its bright yellow stinger towards Kituma while his back was turned.

Kituma notices this and brought out Monjiro and got in a stance, with legs bent hand on the grip of the blade. Before the stinger could hit Kituma. He drew his blade and cut it clean up at the end of it. Then Kituma kicked it right into one of many eyes of the Death Stalker. Then he did a vertical slice and sheath Monjiro. The second he fully sheathed his blade the Death Stalker he was fighting was cut clean in half, right down the middle. This was enough to force the Grimm to retreat which was odd for Kituma at least.

They continued to explore the castle killing Grimm if they see them. They soon found a library inside the castle. They looked around the library in search of anything important. Kituma then found a journal that belongs to his ancestor Eden Kishi. I flip to the first page and it read.

"During one of my many walks around in the forest near Vale's keep, I have been hearing rumors of a Grimm made of metal rather than flesh and bone. I decided to look into if this creature is real or not. And I was in for a surprise of the results I got." Then we went back in time to the day that Eden Kishi was talking about. We see a Faunus in medieval armor with his fluffy orange fox tail hanging out from his armor. He had metal helmet over his head. He had had a classic knight sword with a kite shield on his back. He was wandering in a forest clearly trying to find any evidence of this metal Grimm's existence.

As Eden continued to explore he was soon surrounded by some thieves with their black clothing. They dual wield knife, and revolver in their holster. These must be a more experienced band of thieves. Eden was not intimidated by these thugs. Without any warning Eden charges at one of the three thieves, he tackled him at a tree and start to punch him, as the thief's aura was deleting he took his revolver and shoot him in the head killing him. The other two thieves recover and drew their revolver and start to fire at Eden. He quickly took cover behind a tree near him.

He looks at the revolver and sees he only has four shots to at least disarm their revolvers. He looks from behind the tree and got a good idea where to shoot. He turns to face them, he misses his first shot but got one of revolver out the hands of one of them, and same thing for the next one. He shoots the one he was about to take out in the foot. He kicks on to a tree which he bounces right back at Eden, which causes him to be impaled by Eden's sword he drew and extended. After he pulled out his sword from the thieves. Then he beheaded the last thief. Then he tosses the revolver away since he was not a gun-wielding type.

Then he felt he was being watched by someone. Then Eden saw a shadowy figure hiding amongst the trees. The only part of the person Eden could see was it Dark red Z shape eyes, those eyes had hatred, angry, but also curious. After a few moments of staring at one another, the thing left and Eden couldn't tell where it went. He knew that was likely the Grimm he was searching for and would keep searching for it, because he wants to know why it didn't just attack him, also why was it just watching him.

Kituma decides to bring it with him to finish later. He continued to explore the castle, Scorch had left the library and continued to search somewhere else. Kituma heard a quite growl and he sensed there was something large in this castle. Then from a hole in a wall came a large serpent-like head. Kituma quickly hid behind a bookshelf and look from the cracks in-between the bookshelves.

It was a head of a Hidora, they are a powerful type of Grimm. Unlike the Troll who is a nearly unstoppable force of nature and takes entire armies to even slow it down. A Hidora is a beginner's death trap with the ability to gain two heads when losing one, and with fire breath. Also, the only way to stop it is by killing the alpha head of the Hidora. Kituma didn't know the strengths of a Hidora so he decided he would just cut off the head and get it over with.

Kituma quickly snuck towards the head but before he could silently cut off its head, the Hidora head notices him and swallowed Kituma with one bite. Do you really think Kituma would have gone down so easily? Kituma then pushes the mouth of the Hidora open. He then said to the creature. "Sorry, my lizard friend. But this fox is not on the menu." Once he pushes it wide enough for him to escape. Instead, he pulls out from behind him as he said to the Creature of Grimm.

"Well if you want to swallow something. Then you can swallow this." Then he drew a custom Chiappa Shotgun, it had a dragon design on the barrel, the lever in the gun was made of gold like the barrel. The grip is black. Then he let loose. This piss off the Hidora. Kituma escaped the mouth of the beast. After he landed back on the ground he looks at the head he had escaped from. So the fox Faunus launch some shells at the beast.

The Hidora was getting piss, so it bit kituma and dragged him out the Library. The Hidora den was in the thorn room of this once great castle. The Giant Grimm toss Kituma to a pillar, Kituma crash right through it. After recovering from crash through a large pillar of stone, Kituma got a good look at the Hidora in all its glory. It had eight heads and this was defiantly an ancient Grimm with it being very armored and huge. Then the Hidora was getting by blasts of fire from Scorch was from a floor higher in the room. Some of the heads of the Hidora face Scorch, then unleash blasts of fire at him which he ran to dodge the attacks.

Kituma took this time to charge up his Drive attack and once he had generated enough energy. He swings his sword so the energy slashes cut right through some of the heads of the Hidora. To Kituma's surprise, the Hidora gain back all the heads it lost, plus a bonus one for each one he cut off. Scorch landed next to Kituma and said to him. "Hidora gains back the heads they lose plus an extra for each one cut off." Kituma rolled his eyes while saying to Scorch.

"Thanks, Scorch, that information is very welcomed." He said very sarcastically. Then both hid behind a pillar closest to them to avoid the fire the Hidora was using on them. Kituma then asked Scorch since he seems to know more about Hidoras then he does. "Aim for the alpha head, once that's gone the others will go with it." Scorch said to Kituma. Kituma Look from behind the Pillar and notice a Head that looks bigger and older than the other heads.

Kituma had an idea to take down this Hidora. He first brought out Monjiro and said to Scorch. "Distract it I need some time to charge my attack." Scorch nodded in agreement and so h kept raining hell on the Hidora's many heads. Kituma got into a stance as blue energy start to gather around the handle of Monjiro.

Scorch kept fire those blasts of fire at the Hidora. Some of the Grimm's head start to chump on Scorch but he would dodge them and punch them away. One of head try to get him from the front of him, so Scorch jump back. Then he shot a blast of fire to its face from his foot. Then he starts too quick rapidly which send multiple balls of fire at the Hidora's heads. Kituma finally got the attack fully charge and shouted to Scorch.

"Get out of the way!" Which Scorch did with gusto while Kituma drew Monjiro and slash at Hidora's multiple heads, mainly the alpha one with an energy wave coming from Monjiro. Kituma then kept slashing at until he ran out of power and sheath Monjiro. Once he did, All the Hidora's head explodes from being sliced so many times. The Hidora started to dissolve into nothing. Kituma then notices on top of the throne stood a large golden statue that was holding a black Kite shield with three spikes on top of the shield. The Symbol on the shield was of two demonic swords the form an X. On top of the X is a demonic helmet.

The Statue was armor that had a wolf head for a helmet. Then the Z shape eyes of the statue started to glow red and the shield pop off the statue and attached to Kituma's left wrist, how it attached to the fox Faunus's wrist with black tentacles coiled around his wrist. The shield was very light and it was better for defense than the other guys who have shields. Then it disappeared Like Monjiro since I am not using it at the moment. Scorch then said to Kituma.

"We should probably get going." He saw all that and smiled because everything is going according to the plan. Kituma agreed and they exit. Once they got across the bridge the entire castle and the bridge collapse and was almost completely gone. "That was sudden." Said by Kituma. Then he turns to face Scorch but he was gone. Kituma needs to legit since he was out of range of anyone's Aura signal that he is familiar enough to Shade Dash too. He kept walking deeper into the forest around the castle, killing Grimm that were attacking him.

Then he notices a green fog form around him. Then he notices a figure on a horse coming closer to him. He got Kitsune and Neko out, and ready to fire at this stranger. The stranger was riding a demonic horse with metal armor covering it, with torn black robes over it. The man itself was in a full metal suit, the armor was skeleton like in design. His head was a skull with glowing red eyes in its eye socks. It was creepy but awesome as well. Kituma was amazed by this guy's stuff, but also on guard because he doesn't look the friendliest of people.

 **"We finally meet the Struggler's child."** The Knight like thing said in a very deep voice. Kituma then said to the skeleton knight. "What did you call me?!" he was little upset being called the Struggler's child. Then the stranger continued to speak to Kituma. **"You are like a sheep away from your horde, clearly lost and unsure who or what you are."** Kituma then said to this strange person in a skeleton armor. "well this little sheep is about to kick shiny metal ass." He said as he sent a red wave of energy at the stranger. The knight simply drew his sword and deflect the attack away. Then his charge at Kituma.

Their sword clash! Kituma was being pushed back as he digs up dirt with his feet. Then he was pushed against a tree and was completely overpowered by this stranger. Then the stranger sheath his sword which was connected on the back of his shield. Then he said to Kituma. **"I am not your enemy. I helped your father and I'm here to help you."** As he said that his horse backed up a bit to give the fox Faunus some space. Kituma then asked. "What's your name?" the stranger didn't answer for a few moments. He answers Kituma's question with.

 **"You can just call me Skull Knight. Before I go you keep on your guard. Because the queen's pawns are** **about to set everything in motion."** Skull Knight was slowly riding away. Kituma shouted towards Skull Knight. "Who is the queen you speak of, what you know about my dad!" But Skull Knight disappeared and didn't answer Kituma's many questions. As Kituma continues to head toward Beacon as he said to himself. "Why is good help so hard to find these days."

Back in Vale, we see a figure in almost completely covered in black. He was sitting on a bench across the street from a book shop called Tukson's book trade. He was doing a crossword puzzle, so far he got the words Freddy, Dragen, Red and Blue. Then he notices a brown girl with green hair, along with a man with silver hair. They started to leave and the stranger then tosses the crossword puzzle into a trash can and enter the book shop and saw a corpse on the floor.

Then with his demonic hand, he uses a single figure that had red electricity formed around it, he pointed at the corpse and shot a blast of red energy at it. The corpse came to life and brought back Tukson back from the dead. Needless to say, Tukson freaked out. Then the stranger snapped his figures, then two suitcases appeared in front of Tukson. "You have some importance to me." The stranger said as gave Tukson a ticket to Vaccuo and then the stranger continue to speak to Tukson.

"Go to Vaccuo, but I will call on your assistance since you owe me your life." Then the stranger left and walk into the morning sunlight as he wonders what the queen is planning, and how can he calls her plan to collapse on top of her. But for now, he will wait and watch how the next events play out.

 **Changes I made to Kituma and Rebellious.**

 **Kituma 5.10ft Now 6.0ft**

 **Rebellious 5ft long. Now 5.3 ft**


	9. Chapter 9 A New Beginning

**Chapter 9 new beginning**

Kituma finally reached Beacon Academy and was heading to the lunch room. On the way there he saw Sun and a blue hair guy walking with him were walking in the same direction. When Kituma got closer to Sun and his friend, he said to Sun. "Hey Sun what are you doing here? And who this guy?" he said as he pointed at the blue hair guy, that was also wearing a red jacket. Sun said to Kituma.

"Hey Kituma what's up? Also, meet my friend his name is Neptune." He said as he points to his blue haired friend whose name seems to be Neptune. Neptune extends a hand to Kituma, and the Fox Faunus shook the hand. Then they continued to walk as Sun tells Neptune about the fight at the dock, while Kituma corrects things and add extra facts about the fight itself.

Sun said the best part about Blake was that she was a Faunus. But Kituma countered with. "No Sun the best part about her is her ass!" he said with a wild smirk. Both Sun and Neptune stopped and turn to face Kituma with a look of pure wonder with a dash of "Did he really said that?" Kituma dropped his smile quickly as he notices the looks he was getting from Sun and Neptune. Kituma then shouted.

"What!? It's true!?" He said kind of wonder sometimes why he likes Blake a lot? As Kituma ponder this question Sun told Neptune to keep the fact that Blake is a Faunus. Neptune understood Sun wanted to make it clear this was a very important secret to keep. As those two continued to speak Kituma notice there was a fight in the lunch room. Sun then said to Neptune.

"Okay they're just in here I'm really excited for you to meet them, so be cool, okay?" Neptune said was he serious as he got into a cool pose and even Kituma had to admit he was pretty cool. Then they entered the lunch room and saw the many students leaving the lunch room. They saw that team RWBY and team JNPR were ready to have a food fight with team JNPR having a huge stack of tables almost in the shape of a castle you would see in a fantasy story.

Nora was laughing as she shouted that she was the queen of the castle multiple times. Then Ruby put a foot on a table as she points one figure at team JNPR and in her other hand was lunch room small milk box. Ruby shouted to team JNPR. "Justice will be swift Justice will be painful, it will be delicious!" while she said the last part she crushed the milk box and milk blasted out. Yang, Blake, and Weiss shouted yeah behind Ruby. Then in the middle of both teams was Kituma and shouted at both.

"Can you two take it outside!? Someone wants to have something to eat today." Then Sun shouted boo at Kituma. Kituma gave him a look of disappointment. Then Ruby shouted. "The team that beats Kituma and the other team wins!" every shouted yeah to it. Kituma shouted. "WHAT?!" Nora then shouted off with their heads. Then every member of team JNPR launched many watermelons at team RWBY and Kituma.

"Well… f**k." Kituma said to himself. As he kicks some of the watermelons back at team JNPR. While Yang places her hands into turkeys and she uses them like her shotgun gauntlets. She then punching the watermelons, destroying them with each punch. Blake jumps in and use large loafs of bread as two swords and join Yang in destroying all the watermelon coming their way. Yang launches the two turkeys at team JNPR and Kituma.

Kituma avoids both turkeys, both hit Jaune in the face. While Blake is fighting Pyrrha. Kituma got into a fist fight with Yang. Yang may be the best in a fist fight from the rest of the group. Kituma studies her movements while dodge and blocking her punches, once he found her pattern he was ready to kick her ass. He struck her in the face with his right, then her side with his left, he gut-punches her with his right, and lastly gave her nice sock to the jaw. Then Kituma Spartan kick her away with enough force to send her flying a couple tables away.

Pyrrha best Blake in the bread blade duel and is launch some bread like spears at Yang. The blond block the first two pieces of bread, but the third bread hit her. Then Ruby was using a lunchroom plate as a skateboard. Kituma grabbed a bread and launch it at Ruby. The red hooded girl uses the plate to deflect the bread at Pyrrha. Ruby continue to ride towards Kituma and Pyrrha. Kituma backflips off the table. Then he notices the soda machine. He looks for a drink he wanted, he went with a bacon soda because who doesn't like bacon.

While Kituma was trying to find cents in his coat. Ren and Nora were charging towards Ruby and Weiss. Weiss use a ketchup on the floor that causes Ren to slip and crash into some tables. Nora hopes on some the tables that sent flying when Ren crashed into them. Nora ripped off a pipe from the fourth wall and stuck it into a watermelon to make a makeshift hammer like her own. She swung it to hit Weiss. But Ruby took the hit for Weiss instead.

Weiss picked up a swordfish and use it like her own weapon. She thrust forward and sent Nora back a bit but this orange hair girl was not down yet. After counter, each other's attack until Nora finally hit Weis and send her flying to a pillar. Ruby quickly grab Weiss before she got crush by a pillar. Ruby screamed no. Kituma heard this but he didn't care because he finally found enough change to pay for the bacon soda.

The machine didn't get the soda so he punches it and it drops the soda he wanted this time. He opens it and took a sip of it while he was doing that Nora hit the machine h got the soda from and soda rain from the machine. Nora started to throw some of the cans at Blake. The cat Faunus avoid most of the cans were being thrown at her. Then Pyrrha uses her semblance that is call Polarity, she launches all the cans at Blake and even Kituma's can that he had not finished yet. He turns to see Blake sent flying to the other end of the lunchroom and the wall at the other end.

This seems to be enough to make Ruby go into serious mode, so the red hooded girl ran towards team JNPR and Kituma so fast she causes everything she passed to come the same way she was going. This also causes all of team JNPR to join as well with the other stuff. KItuma held his ground for short while but he was also joining team JNPR. When Ruby stop right in front of the other end of lunch room she caused it crack. Every member of team JNPR got stuck on the wall. Kituma landed on his feet and jump right into the storm of stuff heading towards team JNPR. He dodges every single thing and lands safely without anything getting on his nice clothes.

But team JNPR were not so lucky because when Kituma turns around to see what happen to team JNPR, it looks like multiple paint cans were dumped on them each a different color. Sun then said to Neptune. "I love these guys." Neptune was not happy having purple soda on him. Then from the entrance to the lunchroom came Glynda Goodwitch. She uses her Telekinesis to place all the tables back in their correct spot. She then said to the kids.

"Children, please do not play with your food." As she pushes her glass up a bit. Then Yang came down finally from Nora hitting her sky high. Glynda was not happy about this. Ozpin who came as well said to her to let it go. She said back to him. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Ozpin then said to her. "And they will be. But right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all… it isn't a role they'll have forever." He said as he made a hand jester to Kituma which means he wanted to see the fox Faunus.

Ozpin was leading Kituma and Glynda to his office, he wanted to talk to Kituma About something that is important. Once they reach his office. Ozpin asked Kituma a simple question. "How badly do you want to know about your father?" the headmaster asked his student. Kituma was taken aback from this question. "What do you?" Kituma asked not sure what he means. Ozpin then says to Kituma.

"Did you think I was not keeping an eye on you when you left Vale and enter Vales Keep?" what he said shocked the Fox Faunus. He asked his teacher how he knew and Ozpin simply said. "An old crow told me." Then Ozpin asked the question again. How badly did Kituma want to know about his father? Kituma said to his mentor. "I know so much about my mother's side of the family, but I know nothing of my father. It's almost like he never existed." Kituma was clearly wanted to know the man who helped create him. Ozpin simply said a single word.

"Guts," Kituma asked what he meant by guts. Ozpin said again. "Guts. That's your father's name and like you and your mother's side he was a swordsman, he was dubbed the Black Swordsman by a few people." He explains but before he could continue to talk the elevator open a man walk into the room. It was a man around his fifties but he was very fit for a man of his age. He wore a white suit with a red tie and light blue vest.

"Ozpin." Said the stranger. Ozpin then said to the stranger. "Hello, General." The stranger then said to Ozpin. "Please, drop the formalities." As both walked closer to each other and shook hands. "It's been too long! And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met." The general said to Glynda. Glynda revealed his name was James to Kituma and decide to wait outside. Kituma then said to Ozpin. "I should be going as well." James finally notices Kituma is in the room and said to the fox Faunus. "So you must be Kituma, Ozpin has mentioned you a couple times," James said to Kituma. The Fox Faunus said to the general.

"Nice to meet you to James but I really must go." He said as he places two fingers on his head and teleported away. Ozpin then said to break the silence. "So… what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically don't travel with their students for the Vytal Festival." he had a good idea why but he wanted to make sure he is right. As he said that he got a coffee mug with coffee and gave it to James.

James slowly grabbed the mug as while saying. "Well, you know how much I love this time of the year." Besides, with you hosting… I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up." While he said that Ozpin walked around his desk and sat on his chair. Ozpin says to James. "I can certainly appreciate quality time with friends… however… the small fleet outside my window has me concerned." James then said to Ozpin.

"Well… concern is what brought them here." Ozpin then said. "I understand travel between Kingdoms has become increasingly difficult-." James interrupted by saying. "Oz… you and I both know why I brought those men." This what Ozpin was concerned would happen. So he took a sip of his coffee and sigh deeply and said to James. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this—are just going to give off the wrong impression." Then James says if what Qrow said is true but Ozpin cut him off this time by saying.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's Vytal festival; A time to celebrate unity and peace. So, I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent." Then James says he was just being cautious Ozpin said he was as well and said. "Which is why we will continue to train the best huntsman and Huntress we can," James said he was doing the same. Then he said to Ozpin. "Speaking of Huntsman I was wondering if you allow me to train Kituma by me personal and my best teachers at Atlas Academy." He offered. Ozpin simply said…. No. which freaked out James and he said.

"No? why?" he asked. Ozpin then said. "Kituma is very powerful but he has not got full control of it, heck he doesn't even know about it. You will try to turn him into a weapon like you did with the red hair girl." Ozpin knew about Penny. James was taken aback at first but he decided it was best to leave know but he turns around and said to Oz. "do you really think he can win a war?" then he enters the elevator but before he left he heard Ozpin say. "I hope he never has to do it alone." Then James left Ozpin alone in his office.

Kituma teleported to the library in Beacon Academy. Kituma found a seat and he start to pick up where he left of in Eden's journal. The part Kituma read was. "It's been a week since I saw that metal Grimm but right now the King has order me and my soldiers to attack this rebel fortress. But it seems fate has me play an interesting role in his plans.

We pick up with Eden gathering his men to attack the rebels base. Many his men were teenage soldiers that Eden has hand pick and train and some were very skilled with blades and rifles. Eden usually doesn't use guns but since this a very important mission he decides he should at least bring a ranged weapon. Most of the men wore knight-like armor that gives good reduction of bullets. They wield a colt 1911 as a side arm, but their primary ak-47 and they also have a sword and a knife to fight in hand to hand. Eden only uses a rifle called MS16 with a scope to give it range to its target from far ranges.

They decide to ride a combat vehicle to sneak to the fortress. Once they got pretty close to the enemies base they decide to go on foot. He told many of his Faunus men and women to sneak and find the weakness of the fortress that they can use. When they got closer they finally got a good look of the fortress. It was a box castle with a single large tower in the middle. Eden uses his rifle to scope out the threats. He saw a man that wore a suit of armor that was gray and black which was the colors of Mantle. He also notices a cat Faunus girl who wore a Mistral mask with black ropes. Eden could faintly hear what they are talking about.

"Mantle has grown tired of your forces lack of taking down Vale once and for all." The Mantle soldier said to the cat Faunus. The feline Said to him. "We are waiting for are payment. No money no killing." It was a lady and she was not scared of this wimpy soldier. "You will get paid when they're dead." The mantle soldier said to her. When he turned his back to her got a blade right through his heart. He fell to the ground dead. Then she shouted to her soldier. "Come we are leaving." Then she and many ran out the castle. She ran past Eden and would have met eye to eye if wasn't for her mask.

Some of Eden men and women try to go after them but he told them to stand down because they were not the enemy yet. With fewer men to fight against we decide to attack now. Eden uses his rifle to take out some of the snipers on the wall that weren't paying attention. Then many more Mantle solider came out with more advance rifles then us. Eden told his men to get near him as he slams his sword down created a bubble shield. Then he told them to continue fire since they can shoot out but the Mantle soldiers couldn't shoot into the bubble. It took quite a bit of Eden's aura to do it but they got inside.

Then in the corner of his eye, he saw a black blue climbing the castle wall. When they enter an old friend decided to show his face. The metal Grimm was killing some of the Mantle soldiers which gave Eden a good time to get a full look at the creator. It was cover a black metallic suit of armor. When the fox Faunus got a good look at his face it was a little wolf like with glowing red Z shape eyes. The creator used its claws that were part of its suit to cut through the Mantle soldiers like butter. Then it crashes through a window in the tower. Eden didn't have time to chase after it, Eden had to rescue an old friend for the dungeon.

So told his men to hold down the fort he had to get a captured man. He killed everyone who tried to stop him with a rifle, but if they got close he would use his sword. He finally made it down to the cell where his friend lie. The man was around Eden's age which was in his early 30's by this point and has been Vales most incredible knight for a past 10 years.

The man had blonde hair with a mustache and some hair on his chin. He wore a hooded jacket along with pants, he also wore a small archer's hat with a red feather. When he saw Eden he said to him. "Took you long enough Eden." As he got up and got closer. Eden found some keys hanging nearby and unlock the jail cell while saying to his friend. "How did you got caught this time?" He joked to his friend. The friend chuckled and said.

"You know me I don't ever run from a fight." Then Eden opens the door letting his friend exit the cell and Eden handed his friend a metallic arrow. "I hope you can still whistle like a breeze Oak because we likeably have Mantle coming soon." As left it laying in his open palm. Then Oak whistled, then the metal arrow came to life and flew behind Eden and kill a guy right behind him, then fly back and Oak caught it in one of his glow hands. "Your welcome mister kiss ass." This brought a smile to Eden's face he was sometimes a kiss ass to the king of Vale.

When they got outside they saw all their men were cornered in the fortress by Mantle forces. Once they got to cover Eden said to Oak. "Can you take out the ones that are shooting us from the airship?" Oak looked up and saw an airship above them that is dropping men into the fortress. So Oak made a whistle that was like it was whistled from the heavens above. Then his arrow rocket towards the airship. The arrow went through many of Mantles men in one smooth motion.

Oak called it back and caught it. Eden took out some of the men with his rifle but it seems like Mantle brought everything to bring them down, all hope seem to be lost. Then the metal Grimm came from the window he enters the castle with. It landed on the ground and roared it brought a shiver to almost everyone's spins. Mantles men started to shoot at it but this seems to just piss it off. It grabbed a large wagon at the airship which did serious damage to it. The airship was a small boat with four propellers that allow it to fly. The cart destroyed one of the propellers on the ship.

But there were still Mantle men on the ground shooting at the creature, Eden's men were shooting at the Mantle since it seems the creature was on their side for now. Eden notices a soldier with a high-power sniper at was aiming at the metal Grimm's head. Eden placed his rifle on his back and ran to the creature and shouted at it. "Get down." Then he tackled it allowing to dodge the bullet and get closer to cover. Eden was little shaken up because he tackles hard into pretty strong metal.

When he turned he saw the same sniper aiming right at his head and Eden thought this was how he died. But to Eden's surprise, the Metal Grimm grabbed him and pulled him behind a car nearby and dodge the sniper's bullet again. Eden turns and saw the metal Grimm looking at him curiosity like a cat looking at his owner. Eden said to it.

"Thanks but we need to rid of those guys." Then he notices some daggers on the ground and a lance on the ground next to them. Eden turns to the Metal Grimm. "Can you grab those small sharp things and through them at the people that are trying to shoot at you." Eden was not sure it knew what he was talking about. But to his surprise it did it grabbed one of the daggers, flipped it in the air and caught it again by the hand, it nodded and then it came from out of cover and threw it with all its might.

Eden got enough time to see it go right through the snipers head, dam that Grimm was insanely strong. Then Eden drew his rifle and started to shoot some of the Mantle's men. Oak was whistling again and his arrow went and kill more of the enemy. The creature which he has dubbed a Grimm Knight because was a Grimm in knight-like armor. It grabbed all the daggers it can hold along with the lance. It kept through those metal projectiles which went through many people in each one.

The Grimm Knight then threw its lance at a propeller on the same side as the last one which causes the airship to tip over and crash down. Once we finish off all Mantle's forces some of my man even Oak turn to the Grimm ready to kill. But Eden steps in front and turn to the Grimm and said. "

You helped us so you are allowed to live. Nice to know that maybe not all Grimm are bad after all." Then he watches as the Grimm Knight looked at Eden with wonder, it turns around and ran away. Eden and his men got back in the car and drove back to base after getting everything from the airship and the fortress. On the was their Eden wonder if Grimm could change and from what he saw it's very likely they can, but he was a worry if they can't. Mankind might have a bigger problem than Mantle can ever be.


	10. Chapter 10 A Plan of Attack

**Chapter 10 Plan of Attack**

Kituma placed Eden's journal in his room for safe keeping and he thought he would catch up what team RWBY and JNPR were doing. They were also in the library. JNPR were some books. Well, Nora was sleeping and Pyrrha was reading a comic about X-Ray & Vav while Jaune was reading a book. Kituma Guess Jaune was reading the comic but Pyrrha took it and gave him a book to read and took this chance to read it herself.

Team RWBY were playing a board game where each one plays a kingdom and try to conquer Remnant and eliminate the other Kingdoms. Yang seems to be winning, Weiss didn't know what to do. Ruby was getting really into. Blake was not caring about the game or even trying. Kituma decides to look through the blades of Kishi and learn so of my ancestor's moves. He decides to learn how to do Eden's bubble shield since it would be very useful in terms of combat for defense. 4

He learns it requires you to place your sword to have its tip on the ground or into the surface of any object and it acts like a receiver when you send some of your aura that will form a shield around it. It said it sounds more difficult than it is if you know how to control your aura. Kituma knows how to control his aura pretty well. Then he heard some noise and looked from atop of the book and check out what was happening while he was reading his book.

He saw Ruby and Weiss were hugging each other and also crying. He was very confused what is happening. Then Jaune came to ask if he could play, Weiss said no because he was not smart but she wasn't good at this game either. He said why not and was going to say they trust to tell them that Blake was a Faunus but Pyrrha cover his mouth while finishing what he was saying for him.

"Fun- loving person we all admire and respect!" sadly Blake could see right through that lie and knew that they knew she was a Faunus. Kituma then said to Blake. "Blake in all fairness they were going to figure it out eventually and you didn't really try to hide the fact you were a Faunus with being very supportive of the White Fang." She gave him an angry look and he said he was not wrong. Then Sun and Neptune appeared.

"Sup losers?" Sun greeted them with. Ruby then said to Sun. "Hey, Sun!" Sun then introduce the group to Neptune. Neptune asked Sun. "uh… aren't libraries for reading?" then Ren shouted thank you, Nora also shouted pancakes. Sun then said to Neptune. "Shut up. Don't be suck a nerd." Neptune didn't like being called that he prefer being called intellectual.

Neptune started to talk with Weiss and is impressing her, which got Jaune very frustrated and upset. Sun try to talk with Blake but she left without talking much. Everyone didn't know what to say. But Nora surely did, she simply said Women which he responded back with. "Not women… Blake." He said as he points at where she left. Kituma decides to follow her since he wanted to talk with her.

Blake sat on her bed thinking back on that night after learning that the White Fang and Roman Torchwick were partners in crime. She especially remembers her chat with Ozpin. She remembers being in that room for some time. Blake heard the door open and Ozpin saying. "This has certainly been an eventual evening." He walked in and continue to talk to Blake.

"I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery you probably just want to go home and take a nap but… I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk." He said he took the seat right in front of Blake. She said it was fine. Ozpin said that it was wonderful and asked his first question.

"As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many schools around the world… you were one of the few who didn't. And you pass the exam with flying colors." Blake answers his question with. "I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive." Ozpin then said to her.

"Well, you have most certainties survived, Blake. Kituma has talked about you sometimes, he told me you would pass the exam with ease. It took him three times to finally get a passing grade on that exam. He can get almost everything which part of a Grimm to strike at, and even know every battle in every war Known in Remnant, but he can't seem to remember the name of the law that punishes Huntsmen and huntress that do property damage. You and he have a drive that I admire. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, human… Faunus." He clearly knew Blake was a Faunus. Probably know because of Kituma.

"Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?" Ozpin asked Blake. Blake answers his question. '"You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not." She clearly doesn't like being ridiculed because she is a Faunus. Ozpin said to her. "True… but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide." Blake clearly doesn't believe that aren't doing enough to lower the racism towards Faunus from humanity. And she explains she would like to avoid people judging her because she is a Faunus not who she is as a person.

"And what are you?" Ozpin asked his student. She said to him. "I… Don't understand what you're asking." Ozpin then asked how she knew the White Fang would be at the shipyard that night. She said she didn't know it was a lucky guess which was true for the most part. Then he asked her if there is anything else she hasn't told him yet. She said no but she did have more to say. Before he left he asked one more question.

"What is your relationship with Kituma like?" This question caught Blake off guard, she blushed slightly but she got herself back to normal and answer the question with. "We been friends since we were kids and look out for each other." Then Ozpin said to her.

"If Kituma were to say… become like your old friend Adam but could be stopped from becoming completely like him… would you save him?" this question was something she had asked herself sometimes. She would say yes but sometimes her fears get the better of her and she would say no, but right now she can't seem to pick which one to go with. "I'm.., not completely sure." She struggled to get those words out of her mouth. Ozpin heard enough and decided it was the best now to go. And Blake return to the present when she heard knocking at her door and someone saying.

"Blake, can I come in?" It was Kituma. She said sure. And so he opens the door and walked in. he sat on her bed next to her. "So you still down from learning that the White Fang is working with Roman?" Blake said yeah. He places a hand on her hand and continues to talk with her. "I guessing you knew I turn it down but that's not the full story." She remembers what happened on that day.

It was 5 years ago, on the same day Adam got control of some of the White Fang, and it becoming a terrorist group. The day before that day Ghira asked Kituma to take over since he knew Kituma was less angry at humanity than the others. But Kituma said no since he was not a leader type. But he explains to Blake he reconsidered it but he decided to talk with his older sister Velvet. She had asked him to take Pictures of Grimm for her class experiment. So they went into an open field and saw many packs of Beowulves that were walking around. Kituma asked Velvet.

"Sis I been thinking If I should be a leader of the White Fang?" he asked her as he looks around and checks if any Grimm comes to close. The sun was still high in the sky. Both wore different clothes than they do in the present. Velvet is wearing a brown shirt with blue shorts. She still had her box thing that forms weapons she can use in combat. Kituma wears a red with blue jeans and a gray t-shirt. He wields a large sword, this was before he got Rebellious.

These two were far out of town almost at the other end of Menagerie. She took a couple shots and they decide to go back. Then some Beowulves were sneaking up on them. Kituma and Velvet heard them coming around them. Kituma Drew his sword which was two handed. He and Velvet started to run. Kituma protected Velvet from the Grimm that try to kill them.

One Beowulf tries to leap at Velvet, but Kituma stabbed it and killed it. Another Beowulf came close to her, but she uses her semblance which was the power to create a light clone of weapons she has taken pictures of. So she selects a shotgun one of the guards of Menagerie. She shoots the head of one Grimm cleans off. They continued to head back home. It was night time and Grimm was always more active when Remnant is covered in complete darkness.

Meanwhile in the town hall the people of Menagerie. They are voting for who should take Ghira place as commander of the White Fang which is the second highest rank under the leader/ Alpha of the White Fang. Adam was the most likely to win. Ghira was sad that Kituma didn't sine he knew that Adam was very violent and has an extreme hatred to humanity. Adam won the voting by one point. And that vote was from Blake. As Blake and her parents were heading back to their house. They saw Velvet was running from the exit to the village.

"Mister Belladonna… Kituma is in trouble… we have to help." Velvet said to Ghira clearly ran all the way there. Ghira and Kali looked at each other with a look of concern. So the Belladonna Family and Velvet as well head out to recuse Kituma from being killed by Grimm. When they got there, it was a sight that could bring a chill down any adult's spine, let alone kids.

They Saw Kituma was murdering the Grimm in gruesome ways. Like chop, their heads, down the middle, cut their claws and paws. What made it scary was the fact how easily Kituma was doing it he and Blake were only 12 years old. He was like a hurricane doing all these in many quick and effective swings and motions. Kituma killed around 100 Grimm on him in a single night. Once the Grimm realize that Kituma was not one to mess with they left. Once they did the other could finally, fully see Kituma.

He was pretty clawed up. And his old sword was replaced by a bigger black sword that had a wolf like head for the hilt and it had glowing red Z shape eyes. Kituma turns around and for a faint moment, his eyes weren't calm blue, but rather red and full of rage. Then he fell over to the ground. The group ran over to get him. Blake tries to lift his sword but it was too heavy. Ghira tried as well but he could only carry it so high. Kali said she and Ghira could carry the sword wild Velvet and Blake help carry Kituma back. And they did. The memory started to fade as both returns to the present.

"So I was going to enter but I was not going to abandon Velvet." He said to Blake. She understood he was with Velvet but she didn't realize he did change his mind. Blake said to him. "It's okay Kituma. It's not your fault, Adam went down a path which there is no why back from." Their eyes connected with the others. Their faces got closer and closer. But they both heard three sets of feet coming their way. And they both knew it would be suspicious with both on top of each other. So Kituma told her he would Shade dash to his room so they don't notice him leave, but he would listen in just case it would be a good time to come in. Blake nodded in agreement so Kituma ran at the wall that keeps the two rooms apart. Before he ran into it and he faded into shadow and he was gone.

"Ugh! We should have never let him play!" Yang said to Ruby. As the sisters and Weiss walk into the room. While Ruby and Yang talk about the game. Blake decides to exit the room. But Weiss turn and point to her and said. "Stop. Lately, you been quiet, anti-social, and moody." Yang then said sarcastically. "Uh… have you met Blake?" Weiss then continued to speak.

"Which I get, is kind of your "thing". But you have been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong…. So Blake Belladonna! What! Is! WRONG!?" Kituma decides to come in now and he saw Weiss was balancing on top of a chair as she points at Blake. What the heck is happening? Weiss got off the chair and place it back and went back to her spot and just stood and listen to what Blake is about to say.

Blake had difficulty at first but saw Kituma give her a hand motion to go on. So she said to her friends. "I just… I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Ruby spoke to Blake. "You're still thinking about Torchwick." Blake continues to talk. "Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Yang then said to Blake. "Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsman, I'm sure they can handle it." Blake said she doesn't have fate in them. Kituma decides to speak up and said.

"The police don't even have a clue what was happening into we found out. Huntsman and Huntress aren't enough, the White Fang is full of people who are well skilled and arm, and likely underestimate them." He knew since he was a part of them and so was Blake. And Blake also adds they don't know the White Fang like they do. And the rest agree. Then Weiss said. "Okay, between blowing up a night club, stopping thieves and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think you're all ready to go out and apprehend those ne' er-do-wells… uh... who? But let me once again be the voice of reason… we're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation."

Ruby tried to argue but quickly shot down by Weiss. Then Blake shouted. "And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not." Finally getting that off her chest. Ruby then says. "Okay! All in favor of becoming the youngest Huntress to single handily bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale… say "aye"." Kituma said aye but he was under-heard because Yang said.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!" Weiss said. "Well, I suppose it could be fun," Ruby commented that no one said aye, Kituma said he did but no one carried to list to him. Then Ruby remember they left the board game at the library so Ruby ran to the library to retrieve it. Ruby ran into Emerald the green hair girl. Kituma exit to the room and saw Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder there. When he and Cinder eyes connect, both could sense the other has something special about them. Then they left but Kituma didn't have a good feeling about the Cinder girl and her friends but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Cinder and her group enter their room. Cinder said to Emerald and Mercury. "That Kituma could be some trouble." Emerald and Mercury looked at each other. Emerald said. "He doesn't look that tuff?" and Mercury said as well. "it's not like he could do anything to stop the plan." Which Emerald agree with what he said. Cinder would have agreed but when she saw into his eye she saw something that was unnatural like a beast of darkness.

 **Update. Sorry but I'm going to take a week off since school is almost over I would like sometime to releax and take a need break from working on this. Dont worry Ill be back.**


	11. Chapter 11 A night on the Town

**Chapter 11 A night out on the town**

Kituma got ready for the night on the town. While he was walking out of Ports class to meet with team RWBY at their room. He ran into someone. Both of them fell to the ground. The guy Kituma ran into drop some paperwork on the floor. Kituma decides to help the stranger while also examining him to see what kind of person he is.

He wore a white lab coat with a black undershirt and some blue jeans. He also wore protective gloves over his hands. He had dark gray hair and blue eyes. He looked slightly shorter than Kituma but only by a few inches so he was likely 5.10 ft. Kituma helped up and asked the stranger. "Are you alright?" the stranger answer Kituma's question with.

"I'm fine sorry for running into you I was just lost in thought. Oooh, my names Chro Silver." Kituma then told Chro his name as well and both seem to get along pretty well. Chro then notices Kituma's handguns and asked. "Did you make those handguns?" Kituma looked down at his two handguns. He pulled them out and said he made them a long time ago. Chro asked if he could examine them and Kituma said sure. Chro scans then guns and then said to Kituma.

"These are well made but I think you would like something with more punch for each of your shots. Do you mind if I borrow these and modified them to be more effective, these handguns will be built by Atlas most amazing weapon designer himself." Kituma was surprised. Chro is one of best weapon makers in Atlas!? Kituma said sure since it was free and he doesn't think he needs them tonight.

He enters team RWBY's room and saw all of the girls were wearing different types of clothes than they normally do. It seems they are in alternate outfits of their own. Ruby then said to the group. "Right everyone remembers their roles?" then Weiss said. "you and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies, or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem. " She said to Ruby and the group as well. Then Blake said to the group.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit if I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Then Yang said to the group. "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Then Kituma said. "

I'll go with Yang since I would likely be spotted easily with Blake and him going with Ruby and Weiss would be boring… so where you want to go Sun?" they were confused why he asked Sun where he wanted to go with him, not in the room. They turn to the window and saw Sun hanging upside down from his tail from a tree near the window. All the girls step back and said his name.

"How did you get up there?" then Sun said he climbs trees all the time. Then he said. "So… are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" Blake then said to Sun. "We, are going to investigate the situation. As a team." Ruby then said to Sun. "Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Sun then said.

"Pfft, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I bought Neptune" then all the girls looked out the window and saw Neptune on the edge of the building. They let him into the room and they decide Sun would go with Blake, Neptune will go with Yang at the protest of Weiss wanting him to come with her but Ruby laughed and said no and dragged Weiss with her. Kituma decides to make everything even he went with Ruby and Weiss instead.

So Kituma, Ruby, and Weiss headed towards transmit tower. When they got their Ruby said. "I forgot how big transmit tower look so close!" then Weiss said to Ruby. "You should see the one in Atlas." Ruby then says. "That was the first one right?" Weiss said she was right and then she said. "Atlas developed the cross- continental transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with another. It was their gift after the Great War." Then Ruby jokingly said.

"Ooo look at me, my names Weiss, I know facts, I'm rich!" she then giggles at the end. And Weiss told Ruby not to be a pest. Kituma then said to Weiss. "Then you don't be a smartass." Weiss turn to him and said. "Then you don't be an ass." Ruby laughed at little at Kituma face when he heard Weiss called him an ass. Weiss got back to why they were here which is to look through Schnee company files but they only went to the tower because Ruby wanted to check it out.

Ruby try to get her scroll to get a picture but she had it flying away. The phone landed near the feet of a familiar red hair girl. "You dropped this." It was Penny. Ruby and the rest recognized her. Penny tries to pretend they were confusing her with someone else. Then she hiccups and handed the phone over to Ruby and then started to walk away. Ruby followed Penny and told Weiss she would catch up with her later. Kituma decides to follow Ruby and Penny and see where they were going.

Unknown to him and everyone a member of the White Fang was watching Kituma. It was Ilia Amitola she was in normal colors since she is a chameleon Faunus. She then said through her ear piece. "Kituma is with a red hooded girl and a girl in green, let's separate him from his friends then let's finish him off." Then from a roof of a building nearby was a man in his thirties, he had gray hair with wolf ears. He was wearing white military gear with the White Fang symbol on it.

"I see him but too many people we don't want to draw too much attention to his death." The wolf Faunus name was Blitz Wolf. He was looking through the scope from a higher power silent sniper that can kill some of the strongest Grimm with a single shot. he wanted to put Kituma down because the fox Faunus was considered the greatest the gun wielder of the White Fang, but for the past two years he has trained and he is ready to kill the fox.

Back with Ruby, Penny, and Kituma they were walking around Vale. Penny said to Ruby. "I wish I could help you Ruby and Kituma. But I don't know anything about those men." Then Ruby asked what happen to Penny that night. Penny answer Ruby's question with. "I've never been to another kingdom before. My father has asked me not to venture out too far, but, oh you have to understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot." Ruby said to Penny.

"Believe me I know the feeling. But, why not let us know you were okay?" then Penny said to Ruby. "I was asked, not to talk with you. Or Weiss… or Blake… or Yang. Anybody really." Ruby asked if it was her dad that told her not to talk with them. Kituma asked Penny. "It was your father's boss was that asked you not to talk with us." Penny turns to Kituma and he could tell from her gaze he was right but before she could answer.

"The AK130 have been the standard security model of Remnant for several years. And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree. Wouldn't you agree? But, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation. And fine, well that's just not good enough is it?" said by a hologram of Ironwood. He was on a stage with two teams of three Atlesian Knight 130, and behind them was a giant box with slide up door in front which is behind the AK130s. those boxes open and out came white humanoid robots then they kick down the older model of themselves as Ironwoods hologram said.

"Presenting the Atlesian Knight. 200. Smarter, slicker and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year but they won't be alone. Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require, a human touch. So, our Kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to introduce, The Atlesian Paladin!" then Ironwoods hologram disappeared and was replaced by a hologram of a giant mech suit that was slightly smaller than the buildings nearby.

"Now we couldn't have them here for you today. But these mechanized battle suits will be defending the borders of our Kingdom within the year!" Ironwood voice said to the audience. Ruby was amazed at what they saw. Kituma was not impressed and didn't like the idea of giant weapons of mass destruction guarding his house. And from what Ozpin told him about James Ironwood he guesses he thinks high and mighty of himself. He would save the world and be the one to take credit for everyone that help him along the way.

"Ruby… Kituma… maybe we should go somewhere… "Then Penny saw two guards watching over the event notice Penny and went after when she ran away. Ruby and Kituma followed Penny. After they ran a pillar that holds up a bunch of crates. Ruby slice one of the wooden poles holding it up causing it to collapse behind her and the rest slowing the Atlesian solider. Ruby grabbed Penny and use her speed semblance and boost down an alleyway. Ruby then passed out how much of her semblance she use just to move Kituma.

"RUBY!" he ran as fast as he could he was so close but he wouldn't make it in time to save Ruby from being hit by a truck since she had used almost all her aura to use her semblance. Penny then pushes Ruby out of the way and stop the truck. This shocked everyone that saw it. Penny then ran away. Ruby followed.

Kituma was shortly behind since he almost had a heart attack. Penny and Ruby turn right of the alley. Kituma instead turns left. He ran until he was in front of a construction site and saw no sign of Penny and Ruby. He was about to turn back then he notices a red dot that was on his right leg. And the beam was coming from the third floor of the building.

"Well… F**k." then he heard a gunshot. Kituma quickly teleports behind cover. He wishes he had his guns right now, his only gun was his double dragon and if Chro made his guns way cooler then this will get upgraded. Blitz was surprised Kituma dodge it because he was not aware he could teleport. He said in his Bluetooth. "Fox is in the building or at least nearby it. Have Cheetah and Leon come in, Ilia try to slow him down and remember guys play in the open so I can good shots in him." All agree and their plan had begun.

Blitz try to get in a better position to snipe Kituma, but he was almost hit by a blade made of pure energy. Kituma was using Aura Blades since he has no good range weapons. Before could react someone that moved fast and slice on his left side. Then it came back to slice on his right arm. "Kituma I thought you were faster than that." Kituma turns to the source of the voice. There stood a male cheetah Faunus with a cheetah tail. He wore a black skin suit with white armor on top with a White Fang symbol on his chest piece. He wields to sharp Kukri and they look ready to slice in dice.

"Het Cheetah I see you still your ego self like normal," Kituma said sarcastically. Then from behind him, he heard a deep voice say. "I see you still have that mouth of yours." Kituma recognized the voice so he turns around and uses Rebellious to block the punch from the enemy behind him. The strike had forced Kituma back a couple feet away. The man that almost hit him was a man that towered over Kituma.

It was Leon, he had a lion mane for hair and its color was brown. He wore a military vest that is white and with the White Fang logo, he also wore combat pants. He had giant gauntlets with three claw blades that look extremely sharp. "It's time you Kituma pay for your crimes against Faunus kind," Leon said to Kituma. Then he charges at Kituma Kituma simply side step to avoid the giant Lion Faunus's charge. Then he felt a whip hit one of his legs and it got a shock as well. He turns to see Ilia was the one that hit him. Before he could fully stand.

BANG! A gunshot could be heard. The shot went through the knee of the other leg that Ilia didn't hit with her weapon. Then Blitz jumps down and joins the rest of his group of assassins. Cheetah charges at Kituma and did some cuts on the wrists, the knees, and one for the neck. Then Leon grabbed Kituma and tossed him under a big part of the construction.

"Adios you traitors fox," Blitz said as he presses a button on a remote. This blew up the supports of the construction crushing Kituma under around 200 tons in weights. Kituma could likely lift the 200 tons off him if he wasn't in extreme pain and on the edge of death. Then he heard someone in his head say. " **You are so weak. But now the shield that Wizard has put around me are broken I will unleash the dark power you are too afraid to unleash."** A deep demonic voice said.

The four assassins were about to leave when an explosion of dark energy was where Kituma was buried under the construction. There stood a black armor creature. The creature had glowing red Z shape eyes and had a red jacket on its back acting as a cape. The same leg that Kituma got shot in seems to still be hurting. The creature pulled out the bullet in its knee. Then send it flying. It scraped the left check of Leon. And millisecond after that Leon felt someone punch him right in the gut.

It was the black armor creature was the one that punches Leon in the gut and causing the lion Faunus to cough off blood on the creature. He pulled out his fist. Cheetah charge at the black creature. The creature got hold of one of Cheetah's wrist. With the other, he swung his Kukri to slash at the monster. But the blade broke off with the force of Cheetah's swing and the creature metal hide being way harder to break or cut through. The creature then started to crush Cheetahs wrist.

Blitz then use his D50 and start firing rounds into the creature. But all the bullets bounce off harmlessly the creature. The creature then tosses Cheetah at Blitz. The wolf Faunus rolled away from the thrown cheetah Faunus. When he got up the creature was right in front of him. The creature grabbed Blitz's handgun and crush it and threw it aside. Then use its metal claws to slash at the wolf Faunus face. One claw cut one of Blitz's eye causing him to scream in pain as he held his eye. Then Ilia try to use her weapon to stun it but it caught it and even though it felt the shock it didn't phase it.

The creature then pulled Ilia closer and got a grip around her neck. She thought she was about to Cheetah tackle the creature which causes it to let go of Ilia. The creature recovered and disarm Cheetah when he came for round two. The creature got a hold of Cheetah's last good Kukri. The creature uses the Kukri to behead Cheetah. It grabbed the hand and held it up like it was a trophy. This piss Leon as he charges at the creature. The creature threw the Kukri and it got lodged in Leon's right knee.

That stop his charge so the creature now wielding Kituma's Rebellious and he used it to slash off Leon's claw gauntlets. Then he kept slashing on Leon's chest. Then the creature did a vertical slash with the sword and smash and crack Leon's head in half. Blood and brain exploded out. Leon has died too. Blitz use his SMG to get its attention while telling Ilia to run. But she was too scared to, this creature killed two of her friends and partners. The creature turns to Blitz unaffected by the bullets as they bounce off harmlessly.

Blitz tries to fight back but when his fist collided with the creature's metal skin it broke his hand. The creature then bit down hard on his neck and push him to the ground and started to rip out his lounge with its metallic teeth. Ilia finally got the courage to run. The creature notices her leaving and started to follow.

Blake and Sun had got the Intel they need they just need a way out but before she shot the power box cutting the power. A girl ran through the door and ran to stage while saying to Roman. "We got to go NOW!"Roman then said. "Why is the police coming, huntsmen?" Ilia didn't get to answer before the door was kicked open and sending it flying. "A Beast of Darkness." The creature charged at Ilia and Roman. He first had to get through the rows of White Fang members. To get through it jumped and did a front flip but he kept spinning in the air. He also had his sword with him spinning.

He simply murders everyone in his way to get to the stage. His sword smashes and stops swinging when it hit the stage. Roman then said. "You killed all those Faunus… that's incredible." Then the creature places the sword on his back and grabbed Roman by the throat and was about to kill him but Blake knew that creature would likely kill everyone in this building so she aims her pistol sword and shot the power box cutting power to the building.

Then something sent the creature flying through a wall and hit a car outside the warehouse. Blake and Sun kept running to escape but a stolen Paladin came crashing through the wall. The creature freed itself from the car and lounge at the Mech which in punch sending the creature flying high into the sky. Blake and Sun kept running and called their friends because they have a Mech to bring down.


	12. Chapter 12 Dance with the Devil

**Chapter 12 a Dance with a Devil**

Kituma was having a serious headache. He woke up in a crater in the ground. He climbed out but he was a little shaken from what happened last night. When he got up and notice he was outside the Kingdom of Vale. He was about to teleport to Beacon but something in the forest nearby. So Kituma walked deep into the forest to the unknown.

As he kept walking into the forest he felt like he was being watched by some thing or someone, and it has some friends along with him. At the other end of the forest and he saw a cave which had some light coming from within the cave. Before he enters he heard something charging at him. Kituma drew Monjiro from its sheath and block a blow from the thing that tried to attack him. Then someone shouted.

"Stop!" the voice was familiar to Kituma. He turns to the where the person shouted from. There stood Scorch near the entrance of the cave. Kituma then notices the guys who attacked him were now bowing to Scorch. Then Scorch said to Kituma. "You have been out for a couple days Kituma, but today all your questions will be answered just follow me." With that being said Kituma followed his friend into the cave. While they working deeper into the cave Scorch said to Kituma.

"So have you gotten to the part of the story where Eden meets that armor like creature?" Kituma said yes and then what Scorch said to him. "That creature was your father." There was a moment of silence. Then Kituma started to laugh but quickly stop when he notices Scorch was being very serious about what he said. "You got to be joking how that thing be my dad?" not convince that creature is his father. Scorch then said to him.

"Your father was born when someone threw an ancient and mystical armor into a black liquid in the ground. Then from the darkness of the liquid came your father, he was first of a new race of Grimm. The Grimm race is known as Heikōitsu which is a mix of a different language's words that mean balance and nature." This surprise Kituma and told Scorch to continue. And Scorch explained to Kituma.

"Eden Journal will tell you how your father got to who he is today. But all you need to know he is a Grimm and he is also very powerful." Then a question came to Kituma so he decides to ask. "Then where is he?" then they stop and look up to a statue. It was a stone replica of the creature Eden saw all those years ago, but this one had a cloak. Scorch simply said as he bowed down to the statue. "You father fought to protect you but someone got the best of him." Kituma got a good idea what happens and he felt down he kind of hope his father was secretly alive. Then something hit him so he had to ask.

"Where does this lead him to be my dad?" Scorch then pointed to the wall that had multiple pictures. Kituma notices one picture was of the creature and his mom stand together. Cyan had her arms wrapped around guts and has hugging him which meant she had to pull Guts down since he was slightly taller than her. Kituma laughed at that one because how big Dads Z shape eyes got when his mom wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him over a little. Another picture was of Ozpin and Guts standing together. He chuckled a little when he notices Guts gave Ozpin some small bunny ears.

"I guess my dad was a pretty cool guy to be around?" Scorch nodded and said. "He was but not at first, he was pretty angry during his early years but thanks to Eden influence help let go of a good his rage and your Mom was the only person in the century he has lived that he fell in love which gave birth to you." He said as he points to a specific picture on the wall.

Kituma looked at the picture that Scorch pointed at. It was his parent's wedding. His mom wore a nice white dress that was fitting for a wedding. His father wore a nice white tux which made his black metallic wolf head, claw hands, and boot like feet stick out more. Both were happy.

Then he notices a girl that looks like an adult version of Ruby. She was wearing a white dress. The other girl looks like a black hair Yang with red eyes. She wore a red and black dress similar to the other girls. There were two guys standing behind the girls. The blond guy was wearing a white suit. The black hair guy wore a black and red suit. Kituma finally notices the one pronounce them husband and wife. it was Ozpin himself which brought a smile to Kituma face. Then Scorch said to Kituma.

"This makes you special Kituma. You part Faunus, part Grimm the first of your kind." Kituma had so many questions and he knew a lot of them couldn't be answered but he will ask questions he thinks Scorch could answer. "If I am a Grimm why I don't have any urge to kill people? And why do I look pretty normal?" Kituma asked Scorch. Scorch said to Kituma.

"No, because most Heikōitsu are not as aggressive unlike are savage relative, we are smarter than them. You seem to have the ability to switch between your normal and Grimm form." Then Kituma asked him. "I can? And how could you tell?" Scorch explained he sense his energy and his was very negative in nature which is opposite of mankind's aura.

He also said Kituma was only had traces of it but now he was radiating it. And also he sensed that Guts was back but he told that Kituma most have a Grimm form that is like what his father looked like. Kituma then told Scorch. "I don't remember going into a beast mode?" Scorch thought about it and then said to Kituma.

"I'm guessing you have gain control of your Grimm form. I wish I knew Kituma but for now, don't tell anyone and avoid using that form until we have a better idea what your Grimm form is like. Also to keep any enemies of your father because he has been everywhere and has enemies everywhere he went so be on guard." Kituma nodded and so he teleports back to Beacon.

He teleports near the training arena and tries to run to class but he notices team RWBY just leaving so class was over. Ozpin is going to kill him! He notices Blake and he needs to talk with her. All the stuff about him being a Grimm and his father being a very important to Remnant history. He needs to know if she would be his anchor to his humanity because he has a feeling if he turns into his Grimm form he would not be in control. He ran up to her after she was down talking with Sun about something.

"Blake! Blake! Can we talk for a moment?" Kituma asked Blake. Blake turns to him clearly upset and said. "Why should I take time off from what I'm doing to hear how great you are and what you did instead of helping us. I thought you would show up to save the day, instead, a metal beast shows up murders a lot of people and left. So bother someone will you." Then she walked off. Kituma then had a flash back to him killing all those assassins and all those White Fang members. The voice in his head said.

 **"I wish I could have got back into Vale. humans are better to kill and eating their flesh than that pathetic Grimm outside the kingdoms."** The Beast of Darkness said to Kituma. Kituma decides to go see Ozpin because he needed someone to talk to. So he took the elevator up to Ozpin office. Once the elevator doors open and he saw Ozpin working on something on his computer but he knew Kituma was there.

"Where were you? Glynda said you miss a couple days of school whats that about?" Ozpin was not made to Kituma surprise but he did seem like he wanted an answer and I t better be good. "Well Oz I was up all night going out on the town and I overslept I'm so sorry it won't happen. Ozpin interpreted him with.

"You know now don't you. And also I know what you were doing last night, you're not fooling anyone." KItuma was curious on how he knew he was lying and knew what happen to him last night. Ozpin told Kituma to a the fox Faunus took a seat. Ozpin began to explain to Kituma.

"So Scorch told you that you are a Half Faunus, half Grimm hybrid correct?" Kituma nodded yes to Ozpin first question. Ozpin continued to speak. "Like your father, a demon is haunting you and is the reason you lose control or have any control in your Grimm form. But for now worry of mastering the many abilities you have that most human only dream of. But I would have someone else know so you have someone to keep your humanity in check."

Ozpin finish and the told Kituma to go along and they would talk later. So Kituma went to the elevator and went down. In one of the dorm rooms sat Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald. They just finished talking about Pyrrha and they add her to the list of people to take out. Then emerald phone she was using was ringing. The caller was Roman. Emerald answer and Cinder said. "Roman whats so important you had to call us?" Roman answer her question by shouting.

"What's important!? How about the fact a Grimm killed those assassins that were sent to take out the fox guy were killed by a Grimm that also killed some members of the White Fang and would have killed me if someone didn't interfere." Cinder said to Roman. "Roman calm down do not worry well deal with it later. But if it shows up again do let me know." Then Cinder ends the call. Emerald asked Cinder.

"What was he was shouting about?" Cinder simply sigh and answer with. "It seems someone was not keeping their end of the deal." Both Emerald and Mercury were confuse what she was talking about. So for the next couple days Kituma tried to talk with Blake but she just not having it, after classes he would go meet up with Scorch and learn so abilities he has that comes with being a Grimm.

One power is he can feel the emotions of people and he can tell when people when they lie because they give a negative presence around them. Another power has an insane healing factor which is there too since he has no aura used to protect him, and thanks to his Grimm heritage he has the most powerful ability in nature. The ability to evolve and adapt.

From what Scorch said to Kituma it means if Kituma was shot by say a pistol and recover from it. Later on his skin would be strong enough to cause the bullets from the pistol to bounce off or just fall to the ground. But if a higher caliber weapon shots him it would still hurt but he can evolve and gain a stronger resistance to it. Scorch also said he can never be completely immune to anything besides poison and chemical gasses.

The other power to adapt is more interesting since he can take the powers of others and use them as my own. So he could take copy the semblance of anyone and other Heikōitsu. Scorch was introducing Kituma to someone on a particular day. They were meeting in at Kituma's family house. While walking to it Kituma turn to Scorch and asked. "Who we meeting?" Scorch answered with.

"It's one of your father's friends who is in charge of science and magic in his kingdom. Merlin will explain better than I could." They reach the front door and went through it and they head to the library part of the house. They saw a Heikōitsu it wore a wizard hat over its knight helmet for a head. He wore a cloak to cover the rest of his body. He wore metal gloves and boots. He also wields a rapier. The guy said.

"You must be Kituma its honor to meet my friend's son," Merlin said as he walks up to Kituma and shakes his hand with both of his. Merlin continues to speak. "Your father was the greatest leader and man I have had the honor to follow. And to honor his unforutante death I will help you become as great as the Berserk Knight of legend he was." What he said got a look of shock. The character he looked to all his life was his father. That is some irony at its finesse. Then Merlin took the three outside and then explain to Kituma.

"The human took so long to produce and making dust infuse into their weapons. But we learn to use are powers to forge and manipulate dust in ways they can only dream off. Watch what I do." Then Merlin focuses his energy on his right hand. Kituma notices red dust flowing around his hand. Then when he opened his hand he was holding a ball of fire. He sends it flying high in the sky.

Then Merlin drew his rapier which was pulsing with electric. Then he launch a blast of energy at the fire ball he launch to the sky and cause it to explode. Kituma was impress but Scorch has seen this when Merlin trains him to use dust in his gauntlets and boots many years ago. Merlin explains how to do it and told him to try. He decides to go with Rebellious which cause Merlin to response with.

"That sword I recognize that one. It was the one Guts has asked me to enchant It took me a couple years to complete the enchantments and for Leonardo to finish crafting it. Your sword has the ability to be called to you with a single thought which I guess you found out sooner or later. And it was made to be used along with dust boost to it so don't worry of your weapon getting destroy or anything. Anyway, let's start with fire it's the easiest to control for beginners." Merlin explains to Kituma. The fox Faunus Grimm nodded and focus.

Then after some seconds of focus then Rebellious's blade got lit on fire. Merlin then forms three balls of electric energy for Kituma to use for target practice. Kituma swung his sword and send a flaming slash towards the electric orbs. They explode on contact. Merlin then said. "Well that was good but we have long ways to go." And they continue to teach Kituma to use his Grimm powers.

The dance is coming tomorrow and Kituma was going to check on the girls and later will try one chance to have a talk with Blake and maybe ask her to the dance. When he walked in he saw Neptune and Sun were already there chatting with team RWBY. He heard Sun asked if Blakes coming which all said no expect Yang who was confident that she will be there and started to walk off. While he was here Ruby asked. "Where have you been and what happens to you that night?" Weiss continued where Ruby left off and said.

"I thought I could trust you but it seems you can't be relied on when we needed you the most!" Weiss was upset at Kituma while Ruby was more worried why he been distant to them since she can tell Kituma was a nice guy and would never abandon his friends unless something had happened to him. Kituma tried to answer but the Beast of Darkness inside him said to him.

 **"Yessss! Tell them you killed all those people that night! And you would have burned down Vale by yourself if you didn't stop. You would rip them apart!"** it shouted. Kituma took a deep breath and the voice faded away and he said to them. "Guys I'm going through stop and I'm sorry I couldn't be there but if I could have I would have been there." He finishes and followed Yang since he needed to Blake.

When he found Blake he saw she was finish talking Yang in one of the class rooms. Yang was leaving when he quietly came in. Blake was about to leave to but he said to her. "Blake can we talk?" he asked again. Blake was still mad at him but deep down she cared about the foxy guy so said sure and they both sat on the desk and Kituma said to Blake.

"Blake I have recently discovered I was not normal in the slightest. I'm in fact a half fox Faunus and half Grimm. You might not believe me but hear me out. I learn my dad was the Berserk Knight of legend and has live around the time when my great, great grandfather was walking around in Remnant. I not sure what to think of this and I wanted to talk to you because… because…i. " he was stuttering at the end not sure what to say. Blake smiled and place and hand on his shoulder and said.

"Kituma I known you since we were kids. And I know deep down inside you, you are a good person because you are willing to sacrifice yourself rather than others. Kituma if you need me I'll be there." She said as she lean her head against his shoulder as both say on the next looking at a wall. Not the most romantic setting but it due. Both wanted to confuse their feelings of the other but now's not the time.

And so tonight is the dance. Kituma was walking around the school when he saw Sun wearing fancy clothes which was out of character for him to wear so he must be going to the dance. Kituma walked to him and said. "So Sun you going to dance?" he asked since he didn't feel like going since he had no one to dance to and he would rather due other stuff but I dint judge. Sun said he was going to take Blake to the dance. Kituma then said to Sun.

"Well make sure you take good care of her." He said as he pants Sun on his shoulder and started to walk away. But Sun stops him and said to Kituma. "Look, man, I might not be the brightest guy but I can tell when someone has strong feelings with someone. You man, you like her and it should be you that goes to the dance with her." What Sun said to him brought him a smile but he was missing a suit then nearby a suitcase appeared from nowhere. Sun was surprised where it came from. There was a note on it and it read.

Go get that pussy cat, you sly devil. Show her what it's like to dance with the devil. From Merlin. Kituma smiled and said to head to the dance he will wait for Blake if she does show up. Kituma opens the case and lay inside was a suit just for him. So he got dressed in his fancy suit. It was a blue suit with a white under shirt and red tie to top it off. (Phoneix Wright suit from ace attorney the original suit) he was about to button up the blue jacket of the suit when he heard.

"You like just as good in blue as you are in red." Kituma smiled recognize the voice and said back as he finishes buttoning up the jacket. "What can I say I just make any color look bet..er." his minor pause was because he turns and saw what Blake was wearing. She was beautiful in his eyes at least. She said to him with a smile. "What am I breathe taking?" jokingly asking him with a small smile. He said to her as he pulls on his tie.

"Well let's get going the dance is going to wait on us." as he extends his arm out which Blake took and both walked in. and they saw Yang greeting new people she said to us. "Well aren't you both a cute couple. Sorry, Kituma I get the first dance with the lady of the hour." So Yang and Blake went to the dance floor. Kituma decides to wait until they do their dance. When they finish their dance it was his turn to dance with Blake. They were having a blast. While dancing Blake asked him.

"You got to show those cool Grimm powers you have." Even though she knows he could be dangerous because he is a Grimm but her curiosity was peaked and she knew Kituma would never hurt anyone on purpose unless there bad. He said later but for now, let's just dance. They had a fun night that night.

Later Cinder was sneaking into the party to escape and just as she entered the party someone pulled her outside onto the balcony outside and almost push her off the edge. She was about to turn around and face the person but the stranger grabbed her by the throat and about to toss her off the balcony. It was Scorch and he said to her.

"Cinder we need to have chat." Then he pulled her up. Cinder rob around the area Scorch was holding her by her throat. She said to him. "One of your kind attack people that are working for the queen and she will likely not be happy about that." Scorch looked over the balcony and said to her.

"We both known how that battle will end. You don't bother are kind and we don't slaughter all your people and hang your entrails on are fences." Cinder knew he was right their kind was not only massive but powerful especially their 7 leaders. The Grimm Knights of the roundtable. Scotch said it was nice they had a chat and said it was a rouge one and he will be dealt with for sure. Cinder smile and went back to dance to enjoy the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13 Grimms in Vale

**Chapter 13 Grimms in Vale**

Kituma and Blake had a blast at the dance but they decide to go somewhere to talk in private so they went on to a roof of a building and watch the stars while Blake asks questions about being a Grimm. "So we craft bullets which have elemental dust properties, but your kind can do it with your energy alone. Man, that's useful." Blake said to him with a smile. Kituma said back to her.

"Well we Grimm are more offense while you guys are more defensive. You have an Aura shield while we have only healing factor and the ability to become more resistant to what had hurt us severely." Blake then said back to him. "Yeah because aura shield does so much better when you become more resistant to what hurt you. Is there anything your kind can't do?" Kituma didn't know how to answer so he said to her.

"Not sure I'll ask them about it. So you guys going after Roman and put him down together. I'm going to be on the sidelines but if you need me, you know the number." Normally Blake would say he too afraid which he is for the fact of his greatest power is dangerous to everyone even his supposed allies. They were about to leave when a green mist surrounded them which was familiar to Kituma but not Blake. He places a hand on her shoulder to say it's okay. Then came walking in on his horse.

 **"Son of Struggler nice to see you in good health. Nice to meet your lady friend as well."** Skull Knight said to them. Blake slightly calms down since he didn't seem to be an enemy. Kituma then told Blake who Skull Knight which he is a friend of his father Guts. Skull Knight then says to them more to Kituma out of the two.

 **"There are wolves in sheep's clothing among the students of Beacon, so be on guard. Kituma does not go to your Grimm form unless absolutely necessary, this is a warning for your safety and to all your friends."** Kituma then asks Skull Knight. "Tell me something I don't know?" Blake punches him in the arm which hurt Kituma slightly. Skull Knight then explains.

 **"Your father wasn't always a Grimm he once was a human with the same name, Guts." What Skull Knight shocked both Kituma and Blake then he continues to explain. "He was a warrior a lot like you but he was not lucky to have friends like Miss Belladonna and others. He was a child of war and so he was full of rage and had killed a lot of people in his life. Thus the Beast of Darkness was born inside Guts and now is inside you."** Blake then said to Skull Knight for him to check if she was right.

"So some of the Heikōitsu are fallen warriors and Guts was one of them but how was he reborn?" Skull Knight said she was partially correct and Kituma was impressed how close she was to the truth. He always knew she was the smartest of the trio when it came to history and science but the two males of the trio were better on the battlefield then out of it.

 **"Guts was reborn someone tosses the Berserker Armor which he wore for many years and has a strong connection to it so when it fell into a liquid that the creatures of Grimm are born from. The liquid gave life into the Berserker Armor with Guts soul attach to it. But the armor had the power to unleash Guts beast of Darkness and when he was reborn the Beast of Darkness was reborn as well. And since you inherit his armor in your Grimm from, the Beast of Darkness came along as well."** After Skull Knight finished, Kituma asked him.

"Is there any way for me to get rid of the Beast of Darkness?" if he could control his Grimm form then he could be a huge player in any conflict that need a powerhouse player. Skull Knight said to Kituma. **"Not until you go through the ringer, then you can face the Beast of Darkness.** " Then he starts to walk away and disappear into the green mist and the mist vanished. Kituma and Blake decide that was enough for one night and head back to their rooms to get some rest for tomorrow.

The morning of tomorrow we see in Ozpin office we see Ironwood, Glynda and Ozpin discussion over the fact the enemy is here inside the school. "They were here… Ozpin they were here!" Ironwood said to Ozpin. Glynda said to Ironwood. "We are very much aware of that. Thank you, James." Ironwood then says to her and Ozpin.

"Fantastic, you're aware. Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?" then the elevator sound was being made and Ozpin told Ruby to come in. and she said to them. "Sorry, it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here… it wasn't me." She said at the end even though it was clearly her who did it. Ozpin said how was she doing and Ruby said that she is fine. And after Ironwood congrats her on her bravery. Ozpin said.

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that, transpire last night. But now that you've rested we were wondering if you had anything to add." Glynda asked if there was anyone else with the person that broke in last night. And was she familiar to her in anyway? Ruby answered backed with.

"I… *Sigh* I don't know. She was wearing a mask. And she never said anything to me, but I know she was fighting with glass. I don't think that it was her semblance though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked" then Glynda said. "Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby. Then Ironwood adds to it.

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ruby then asked if maybe this girl was connected to the White Fang and Roman. Which Ozpin answer its possible but they don't have the connection to connect them together. Then Ruby said. "Actually I-I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something… in the southwest. Just outside the kingdom." Ozpin commented.

"Interesting." Glynda was about to point out the flaw in Ruby's statement but Ozpin blocks her out and said to Ruby. "Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why don't you go spend time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you." Ruby said back. "Anytime." Ozpin then said to her. "And Miss Rose, please try and be, discreet about the matter," Ruby said yes sire and went down the elevator. Ironwood said shortly there after.

"Well, there we have it. We send as many troops down as we can to the southwest. Find out exactly what's going on and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." Glynda then said back to James. "Why must your answer to everything a triumphant display of Military bravado? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring d-." Ozpin stops her from finishing by saying her name. Which she respond back with.

"Well, he does." And Ozpin agreed with her. And then said. "As much as I too would love to end this situation once for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale, beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we must not be so bold. Nor risk the spread of panic." Ironwood said to Ozpin Grimly.

"I have served you fatefully for years. But if you mean to tell me that your plan really holds the defense and waits." He didn't finish because Ozpin interrupted by saying. "It is not! You're a General, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag-bearer, or the scouts?"

Kituma was walking down to the place where all students are going to get missions after Ozpin does his speech. But Kituma is going because he got a text from Chro Silver that he had finished his handgun and got everything ready so Kituma gives them a test drive as well. After hearing Ozpin great speak he waited outside for Chro. He saw team his sister's team, team CFVY. He saw Velvet and decide to see how she was doing. When he got their Velvet was talking with team RWBY.

"It was just, there was so many." When she finished she notice Kituma walking towards her and team RWBY. She ran up to him and jump and hugged him at the same time. Kituma said to Velvet barely able with her almost choking him. "Velvet If I didn't know you were a bunny I would think you were a predator with you lounging at your prey." That made Velvet blush and she let go. She asked him.

"Kituma how are you doing? And where you and Blake are in your relationship." She whispers to him the last part to him so no one but Blake could hear. Then she said she had to go but she did say good luck to team RWBY. Kituma then finally notice Chro walking towards him so he too left team RWBY and said goodbye and good luck on their mission. When they finally met up Kituma said to Chro.

"Nice to see you man so where are my guns?" Chro smiled and said to Kituma as he pulls out something from the case he was carrying. "Well let's just say you are getting handguns that many huntsmans will be jealous of them." As he pulled out Kitsune, and Neko 2.0. They were now Auto 9 pistol one of the most powerful handguns. Kitsune was now black with an orange drawing of a fox on the barrel. Neko is a white one with a black cat drawing on the barrel. Kituma held them in his hand and said.

"These feel great, but what am I going to use these on to test on?" Chro smiled and he pulled out small disks and he threw them up into the air and they floated away and they then they stabled and were ready for target practice. Kituma got ready to fire. He decides to go single shot and boy each shot was like it was being fired from a tank.

"The gun has a rapid-fire mode, explosive rounds mode, also homing rounds mode that comes along with the single shot mode. Also, you can add dust type to the bullets like fire, ice, wind, and many other types of dust and they affect how shots work and how effective they are." Chro explained and Kituma tried the other fire modes of his handguns.

The first one he test was rapid fire and when he pulled the trigger it was like a machine gun but with the power of a revolver. Then he tried the explosive. When they hit the target the caused an explosion a second after hitting the start. They seem pretty powerful explosive as well. And lastly, he practices the homing rounds mode. So he aims to miss and most of the shots hit the target so it was not completely impossible to dodge them. Kituma turns to Chro and asked a question he wanted to ask since Chro ask if he could modify his handguns.

"Why did you do it? I haven't meant you before you ask me if you could do it." Chro smile and said to Kituma. "A friend of Penny is a friend of mine." He said with a smile. Kituma then realizes something. He was the one that took Penny on the night at the docks. then Chro said to him. "you are one of the two huntsmans representing Vale in the singles matches in the Vytal Festival. Kituma said yes and Chro said to him.

"Please kick Grey Addison ass he one of the two that are representing Atlas. he uses a suit of armor as his weapon. his semblance is he can generate electricity which he uses to power up his suit. but most parts of his suit were made by his former teammates, he took credit for their tributes and got them expel as well. so if you bring him down that would be great since some of them were friends of mine." Kituma said. "Sure I will anyway see you later Chro." After saying goodbye to Chro Kituma decided to head back to his parents' house to do some lessons with Merlin and Scorch. And he wanted to test and try to gain some control of his Grimm form from the Beast of Darkness.

After spending a good couple hours of test how all the types of dust infect the modes on his new handguns. And try how all the dust types affect how it affects his swords like Rebellious and Monjiro which he found out also can have dust infuse to it so it can use all types of dust in its attacks. After practicing for many hours he decides to talk with Merlin about his plan.

"Merlin I have been thinking about how I can gain control over my Grimm form over the Beast of." Before he finishes Merlin interpreted by saying. "We can't take that chance. with you being a hybrid makes it unpredictable if you can even control your Grimm form with the Beast of Darkness inside you." What Merlin said was true and Kituma agreed but he also thinks if he could gain complete control of his Grimm form he would be one of the most powerful beings on Remnant.

It was night time and he decides to stay at his parent's place and looked around. He decides to read some of Eden's journal. The part he was on was the aftermath of that raid on the enemy fortress and the first time Eden met Guts. Currently, he is back in his home town at the bar called the golden goose. He was taking a few days of work. And he was there to meet his girlfriend. He sat the bar having so drinks of beer. Then his girlfriend walks up to him. She was a fox Faunus like him but she only had the fox ears. She was also one of the bartenders. Her name was Eve.

"It's nice to see that the brave Eden is still alive and kicking," Eve said to Eden as she gets him another drink. "So how are things going around here Eve?" he asked her. She looked around and she whispers to him. "Some people said you are a Grimm lover. Is it true?" Eden took a sip and said to her quietly. "No, I just did see the need to pick a fight with a creature that poses no threat to us." She then said, Eden.

"Well watch out, some people will try to get at you." Then she went to serve someone else. Then Oak sat right next to Eden and said to his friend. "So are what did you think of how the war is going?" Eden then said to his friend. "If that Mistral mercury didn't leave before we strike our chances of winning would have been very small. And Mantles forces are getting better and their weapons are getting more deadly. Oak then said.

"We need some secret weapon that can compact Mantle forces." As he took a sip from his drink. Then Eden overhears some guys whispering about four girls that came to town recently but when walking past some flowers they blossom. And they all would head to a house deep into the woods where an old man lives. Eden was curious since no one has any semblance that affects nature to that level at least during his time. He got out and was leaving. Oak came after him and asked.

"Where are you going?" Eden simply answered with. "To have a chat that old man those four girls keeping going back to." And he headed to the direction the girls keep walk from and leave the fortress. Kituma decides to call it quit there and was going to get some rest. Early the next morning he was woken up by Merlin waking him up and saying to the young Grimm hybrid.

"Get up Grimm's are in Vale and your friend are there as well so get going!" so Kituma quickly got ready and teleported to where his friends are fighting of the Grimm's. He appeared on the same platform on which Ironwood was showing of his new toys a couple days ago. All of both team RWBY and team JNPR notice him coming and happy to see him. Kituma drew his handguns and start to let loose. One shot no matter where they hit was enough to kill most types of Grimm. When some came close. He drew Monjiro but kept one handgun out. So he would slice and dance and shot and kill Grimm from a far and close as well.

"Well this is currently a big party but it seems like I have to crash it," he said as he place Monjiro in his mouth and drew Rebellious and through it like a boomerang, but he infuse the blade with wind dust which causes Rebellious to become a tornado which sucked up many Grimm around it. Then he shot s single fire dust shot from one of his handguns causing the tornado to become a fire tornado.

"Well, that what I call a pyrotechnics," Kituma said his bad joke. After he places Monjiro back in the sheath. Then call back Rebellious. Then from above team CFVY and the Atlas forces. Also Emerald and Mercury join in but only to keep the façade of them being good guys. After dealing with all the Grimm the group heads back to Beacon.

Kituma was called to Ozpin office. When he entered he saw Ozpin standing there waiting for him. Kituma asked his mentor and father like figure in his life. "What did you call me here Oz?" Ozpin smiled slightly even though deep down he knew dark times were coming but he didn't want kituma to lose hope yet.

"Kituma as Merlin said it's risky for you to go in your Grimm form with the Beast of Darkness inside you… but with a threat coming we got to chance it and have to at least train you to gain some control over the form even for a few minutes. Kituma agrees and so they were student and teacher once again. Ozpin hopes Kituma will be ready to face the threat that is coming to destroy Beacon and Vale.

 **(Hello readers. I sorry if my chapter posting has been slow mostly due me getting distracted, and FanFiction, not letting edit the chapter. anyway, I really appreciate all those who are following and favorite the story. If you have feedback, questions, and suggestion for Vol 3 please write them down. But for now, this story is going to the back burner while I continue where I left off in my Pokémon story. Don't worry I will get back to this as soon as possible just be patient. Sonicdudes2000)**


	14. Chapter 14 Kituma VS Team RWBYJNPR

**(Sorry for this long wait, got distracted, and school starting also didnt help, Hope you enjoy it.)**

 **Chapter 14 Kituma vs team RWBY/JNPR**

Over the past two weeks since the Grimm Invasion in Vale Kituma has been trying to gain control over his Grimm form. Ozpin, Scorch, and Merlin were helping him control his Grimm form. Kituma was surprised the Beast of Darkness hasn't spoken this entire time but Kituma was pretty sure it wasn't gone.

Also during those two weeks, Kituma and Blake started to hang out more often, if Kituma knows any better he would say there were dating. But he knew she wasn't ready to be to attach to another guy when the last one was a killer and he is pretty sure until he gets some control of his Grimm powers, he should not get her to close, because she might be the only person that can stop him, without killing him first.

On their first day of training Kituma to control he was very far from any sign of mankind. Kituma then decides to enter his Grimm transformation. The armor would slowly cover him, his hand and feet were first, his coat would slip off and become a cap when he is his Grimm form. Then his chest got cover in the black armor, then a wolf-like helmet came up and swallow Kituma's head and attach to it. The Z shape eye holes would glow a sinister red color. His transformation to his true Grimm from was complete. (His Grimm form is the Berserker Armor from Berserk, just replace the cap with Kituma's jacket that acts like a cap, similar what Yami Yugi from Yugioh does. I just wanted you guys to know what it looks like)

Kituma examines his body and he kind of likes his Grimm forms look. Kituma felt faster, stronger, and more durable. He also notices some other features. His vision was better, he can see farther than normal, and he can process images faster…. He can see faster. There probably more to his transformation but for right now they were testing on how long he can be in his Grimm form before he loses control.

After that, they would try to extend the time or just find a way to get rid of the Beast of Darkness. But on this particular day, they decide Kituma need a break so Kituma decides to hang out with team RWBY, especially Blake since it seems they're starting to become a couple. He walks up to team RWBY's Door and knocked on it. Ruby was one of the four girls to answer the door.

"Kituma what's up?" Ruby asked cheerfully as always. Kituma smiled back and said. "I just seeing what you guys doing and thought if I could join, with the Vytal Festival tournament begins in 2 weeks." Ruby said to Kituma. "we were about to go and train with JNPR for the tournament so maybe you can help us train for the tournament and will help you prepare for your tournament as well." Kituma thought for a moment and said.

"I know a place we can train in peace and no one to distract or get in the way," Ruby said that would be great, but Weiss said. "Hold it! What is the place you have in mind?" Kituma said. "I have a place in the woods outside Vale that we can practice in peace," Weiss asked. "Okay, but where in the woods is it?" Kituma said. "It would be easier to teleport you guys there then tell you where it is," Ruby said.

"That settles it, both teams agree that will meet up in an hour or so," Blake said. "I be in the library I meet you guys at the entrance of the school." As she walks past Kituma she gave him a wink, Kituma wink back getting her message then she headed towards the library. Kituma said goodbye and close the door behind him, then he followed Blake to the library so they can chat. He caught up to her further down the hall and she asked him.

"When, or are you going to tell the rest of the group of you being a Grimm?" Kituma knew she would ask this and sigh clearly frustrated at the question. He answers her question with. "I will in time, Blake you know me since we were kids so you can trust me but they might not trust me as much, Weiss for sure wouldn't trust me, she barely trusts me now. Yang may be on my side but she might do to keep Ruby safe, Ruby is a wild card and I'm not sure where she lands on friend or foe." Blake understood what he meant. Once they reach the library the found a quiet spot and both pretend to read books as they continue to talk.

"What does your Grimm form look like, do you turn into a Beowulf or something else?" she asked very curiously. Kituma said. "I can't just turn into my Grimm form, I don't have complete control over it. Also no I don't turn to any Grimm like Beowulf." As he continues to read the book which was about a demigod who was sent on a quest to retrieve a lightning bolt? Blake then asks Kituma. "Why did you tell me about you being a Grimm half-breed?" Kituma was silent for a moment and said.

"Because… I think you may be the only person that can stop me when I lose control. Or at least one that wouldn't go to killing me to stop me." Blake wasn't completely sure if she could stop him but she would try to help as much as she can. Then ask. "So where does it leave Kituma the Grimm? Are you going to be a huntsman or you doing something else?" Kituma said honestly.

"I'm not sure, with how powerful I feel when in my true Grimm form, I think to be normal huntsmen would be a waste of my powers and abilities. The only thing I think would be perfect for my skill set, it was being some sort of superhero, but that is very wishful thinking." Blake definitely notice Kituma was not his usual confident self, he might act like it in public but right now show his true colors. Blake thinks it mostly comes from not having control of his Grimm form and the danger of it when he goes berserk.

After an hour passed and both teams met by the statue near the entrance to of the school. Jaune asked. "So where are we going?" Kituma answered his question by placing a hand on his shoulder and teleport him and Kituma to his parents' house in the wood. Jaune freaked out at first, Kituma said. "Chill out Jaune I'll be back." Kituma teleport back and brought Ren and Nora this time, he went and then got Pyrrha and Ruby there as well. Kituma was tired and said.

"Give me a moment guys." As bend overtired from teleport that many times with multiple people. Ruby asked. "What is this place?" Kituma caught his breath and said. "It's my parent's house, make your guys at home." Then he teleports back to get the rest of the decision to check inside. The first looks in the library, it was old and boring. She scan the living room, she heard Weiss screaming.

"You Fox! Don't do that again without warning me!" it seem Weiss is shouting at Kituma. She laughs a bit and decides to head outside. Then she saw a photo, it had her mother Summer, her father Tai, her uncle Qrow, and Yang's mother Raven. But there was a fifth person she was a Fox Faunus similar to Kituma, she had an arm around the shoulder of her mother, it seems like they were close friends.

Then there was another picture next to it. It was the same female fox Faunus but she was smiling next to a tall man that was wearing black armor, he wore torn cape, his helmet was wolf-like and had glowing red Z shape eyes. She thought he looked really strange and wonder if that armor was more than just protection. But Yang shouted. "Ruby come out here were about to start," Ruby said she would be out in a second and she headed outside.

They agree that team RWBY and team JNPR will fight each other all together then afterward they would fight in tag fights, then they each would face Kituma in a one on one fight. So both teams started to fight. Each team member fought one of the other team's members. So Blake is fighting Jaune, Ren is fighting Weiss, Nora is fighting Yang, and Pyrrha is fighting Ruby. Blake was using her speed and agility to overwhelm Jaune, but to everyone's surprise, Jaune was doing pretty well, he blocks some of Blake's strikes and almost hit Blake a couple times. But Blake was too quick for him and got some good slices into him. She knocked him out of the match with a front flip kick that sends him flying back a good couple feet.

While that fight was going on, Weiss was fighting Ren, like Blake he was being swift to overwhelm her from all sides and from range with his pistols. Weiss was using her glyphs to avoid but it was draining so much of her aura to do so. Ren decides to finish her off, he charges at her. Weiss launch a wave of fire towards him but Ren dodges it and got in close. But Weiss was ready. Weiss block some of his attacks and actually hit him a good couple times, but Ren uses his agility and got a good couple slices into her.

He did a sweep attack knock Weiss off her feet, Weiss was out of the fight. Nora was fighting Yang during that. Both muscle members of both teams were using range early on in the fight. Nora weapon was more powerful in its range but Yang's shotgun blasts were faster and more accurate. Nora forms her grenade launcher to her hammer and charges towards the blonde brawler. Nora swung her hammer but Yang swiftly dodges the hammer slam. Yang then punches Nora a few times while Nora was trying to lift her giant hammer. Nora tried again to hit Yang with her hammer, but Yang dodge the hammer swing again, she did a barrage of punches to Nora's chest, then she uppercut Nora, knocking the crazy girl out of the match.

The last fight of the four fights that were going on at the beginning of the match. Pyrrha vs Ruby. Ruby was using the sniper part of her scythe to get some good shots in Pyrrha, but the champion uses her shield to block Ruby's shots and use her own rifle to shot at Ruby. Ruby was hurt by the shots but she powered on through it, she morphs her sniper rifle to its scythe mode and charged at Pyrrha. Pyrrha waited for the right moment, then Pyrrha shield smacks Ruby's attack which causes Ruby to front flip over Pyrrha. Ruby landed on her feet and then she launches towards Pyrrha again.

Pyrrha rolled out of the way of the attack and then did some quick slash at Ruby, Ruby was hurt by Pyrrha's attacks. Pyrrha then shields smack Ruby sending slamming down into the ground, Ruby was out of the match as well. Blake decides to fight Pyrrha, while Yang fights Ren. Ren launched a barrage of bullets towards Yang, but the blonde brawler took the shoots and continue to charge at Ren. Yang did some nice punches heading Ren's way. But he backflipped away and decide to get distance since he was better In the range battle while Yang would dominate the close range fighting. Yang launch a barrage of shotgun blasts towards Ren.

Ren avoids some of them but a couple hit him sending him into the air, Yang charged full speed and uppercut him in the face, launching him out of the match. Blake and Pyrrha fight was crazy fast, Blake was trying to use her semblance, her speed, and her swiftness to overwhelm the Invincible Girl. But Pyrrha was able to block and parry most of Blake's attacks, both did some good hits on the other but Pyrrha was the better fighter, Pyrrha changed her sword to a spear and did some stabs and slash into Blake's, then she uses her Spear as a bat and knock Blake out of the match.

So the final round was with Yang and Pyrrha. Pyrrha changes her spear to its rifle form and launched some shots into Yang. Yang took them but power on through and launch a barrage of shotgun blasts. Pyrrha uses her shield to block some of the shots and continue to hit Yang from range. Yang got tired of this and activate her semblance, Pyrrha knew she had to fight smarter not harder against Yang with her semblance activate. Yang charged at Pyrrha. The Invincible Girl block Yang's first punch with her shield, the attack push her back slightly. She changes her rifle back into a spear and waited for Yang's next attack.

Yang jumps into the air and did a smashing attack on Pyrrha. Pyrrha backflip from Yang's attack. Pyrrha then launches her spear towards Yang. The blonde brawler blocks the spear which went over her head and landed on the ground behind her. Before Yang could continue her assault, Pyrrha launch her shield towards Yang's face, it hit and bounce upward, Pyrrha charged at the stunned Yang and front flip over the blonde brawler, grabbing her shield in midair. Yang turns around only to get shield backhanded by Pyrrha. Pyrrha then grabbed her spear and aim it at Yang's throat. Yang sigh and said.

"I give up." Which is the word they decided to say when they know the lost. So Pyrrha took out most of the team RWBY by herself giving team JNPR the win. Kituma watches and studies their moves so he can use when he fought them one on one. After a short break, they all had a short fight with Kituma, one on one. Jaune went first since he was the first one that feels in the team battle. Kituma decides to use only Monjiro on Jaune. So Kituma held Monjiro in his right hand, the blade wasn't drawn yet.

Jaune was first to attack, he tries to swing his sword for a vertical slice. Kituma parried the strike with Monjiro still sheathed. Jaune then tried a horizontal slice, but Kituma parried that as well. Jaune try and overhead swing vertically once more with all his strength. Kituma got into a position ready to draw his blade. When he saw Jaune expose his midsection, he quickly drew his sword and did an upper diagonal slice. It was a powerful slice which causes Jaune to fall to his knees. Kituma aims his blade edge to Jaune's throat and said.

"I win." Kituma then extend a hand to Jaune which the blonde swordsman expected it, the fox Faunus helped Jaune up and said to him. "You need to be less predictable and not expose your weak points, use the shield to defend you," Jaune said thanks for the advice. Jaune was kind of jealous of how good Kituma was with his swords. Next one Kituma fought was Weiss. Kituma still uses Monjiro, because if he had to use Rebellious he could break Weiss sword with ease. Weiss attack first with a lunge. Kituma parried Weiss's attack upward, then did two fast slashes at Weiss midsection.

Weiss backflip to gain some distance. She changes the dust her sword was using, she decides to go with Ice, and she launches a barrage of snowflakes. Kituma summons some Aura Blades and uses them to block the snowflakes. He then charges and got into a position to do a powerful slash, Weiss try to do a quick stab as Kituma got closer. Kituma then slides past Weiss and then did the slash. Weiss was surprised when Kituma disappears, then felt a powerful slice on her back which causes to fall forward. She turns and felt a cold metal blade aim at her neck. Kituma said.

"I believe that is checkmate." As he sheath Monjiro and extends his hand to Weiss to do a good game shake. Weiss took it and smiled back at him. Next was Nora. Kituma decides to go with Rebellious for this round. Nora decides to go at range at the start of this fight. So she uses her grenade launcher to hit the fox Faunus from a good distance away. Kituma saw the first grenade was getting closer to Kituma. The fox Faunus got into a batter stance, using the flat front side of his sword as a bat and waited for the right moment. As the grenade got closer Kituma got ready to swing when he saw his chance he swung his sword sending the grenade right back in Nora's direction.

On the sidelines everyone else watches. Yang said to the group. "Wow, I kind of knew Kituma was good but not this good." She was surprised how easily he beat them in their one on one fights. Jaune said. "Yeah, I agree, even though we aren't going all out he is still pretty hard to beat. As the two blondes discuss Nora stop launching grenades because everyone she shot at Kituma was sent back to her. She did get hit by few of them. She morphs her grenade into a hammer and charges at Kituma at full speed. When Nora got close she swung her giant hammer vertical to smash Kituma.

Kituma uses his sword as a shield to block the blow. When Nora's hammer hit Rebellious. It causes a powerful shockwave and a loud metallic sound. Kituma didn't move an inch in his defense. He then pushes her hammer upward which went over her head. Kituma then did many quick slices into her midsection. Then did a powerful slice to send Nora flying backward, she landed on the ground defeated. Kituma helps her up and she said good game. Now it was Ruby's turn. She brought out her crescent rose and got into her battle position.

Kituma attack first he charges at Ruby and threw Rebellious like a boomerang. Ruby easily dodge it as it flew past her into the air and continue to fly off into the distance. Kituma then drew his handguns, Kitsune and Neko. He decides to stick with default fire for now. Ruby was having trouble avoiding the shots but she hasn't got hit by any of them. Ruby started to fire some sniper shots at Kituma. Kituma was able to dodge them and continue to fire back at Ruby. Both stop shooting as Ruby got ready to charge at Kituma, she said.

"Kituma you lost you lost your main weapon, so checkmate." She said with a smile because she thought she bested him but notice he was still smiling, Kituma then said. "Don't worry my sword is coming back, I threw it like a boomerang, and all boomerang all ways?" Ruby figure out pretty quickly she heard something spinning and it had a metallic sound to it, she back flipped over it. Kituma ran towards her and he grabbed his sword and did his move called stinger. Before she could land on the ground she was hit by Kituma's attack.

The send her crashing into a tree, she fell to the ground leaning against the tree in defeat. Kituma walks up to her with his sword on his back. He said. "You would have had me if you charged in and use the length of your scythe to get some strikes into me." As he extends a hand to help her up. She took it as she said. "I didn't because I wouldn't be to hit you with you being so fast," Kituma said.

"You don't unless you try, it always a good idea to fine flows in the fighting style and in their armor, and exploit them to win." He then pulls her closer as he points to Yang and said quietly to her. "Yang is close range fighter and has okay range, with your more accurate range attack and has a weapon with some range you could hit Yang from a distance so she can come in close and when she does you can use your semblance to gain distance or avoid her attacks. What the use of strength if you can't hit your target." Ruby never thought of that, she said.

"Thanks for the tip and walk back to the rest and decide to study the fighters more carefully. Next was Ren, Kituma decide to stick with his pistols. So the two got into a gunfight. Both launch a barrage of bullets but the other barrage counter the other, once they realize they can't shoot faster than the other they started to move around and try to get the opponent off guard. Ren was swifter of the two but Kituma was able to counter each shot with a shot of his own. Ruby noted that Ren might try to use the blades on his pistols and try to get up close and personal. Ren charges up close and tries to do a quick slash at Kituma.

"Need to be quicker than that," Kituma said as he uses pistol to block the blow. Kituma then headbutt Ren and start to shot at Ren, Ren got some good hits in but he rolled out of the way and fired back. Kituma felt the shot and they only sting for a bit. He looked around but he couldn't see Ren, the ninja boy was in the trees near Kituma. Since the fox Faunus couldn't see him, he would try to smell or hear him. He closes his eyes. Jaune asked.

"What is he doing, he is trying to use aura to sense him?" he kind of jokingly asked. Blake said. "He is using his Faunus heritage." Jaune and some were kind of confused what she was meaning. She explained. "As a Faunus, we can smell better than most people and can hear better especially one with animal hears," Ruby said. "He using it to know where Ren is going to strike from." Happy with herself for coming up with the idea. Kituma could smell that Ren was around but he couldn't find where he was. He then heard breathing up in the trees and heard a ting broke. He turns to the source of the sound and fires many shots up in that tree.

Ren jumps from the tree and did a spinning attack. Kituma backflipped away. While Ren landed on the ground, Kituma ran up and did a nice Spartan kick in Ren's chest. Then he blasts the hell out Ren sending him crashing into the tree he was hiding from. Kituma walks up to the defeated Ren and helped him up. The next opponent was Blake. He decides to go with Monjiro. Both got into a sword stance. Blake jokingly said. "You better not go easy on me, if you do I'll make you regret it," Kituma said back.

"I don't know, I like cats, I would feel bad if I hurt one." He said with a smile. Blake then charges at Kituma. The fox did a quick slash but he only cut through a fake Blake. He sensed an attack from behind, he blocked it with his blade and attack back but got only a fake Blake, Blake unsheathe her blade and was ready to attack Kituma with two weapons. Kituma was holding off all Blake's attack but he couldn't do it forever. He kicks her back and then charges up his next attack. Blake looks up and saw Monjiro's Sheath was pulsing with black and red energy. Then pull the blade so fast that no one could have seen it and the sheath it again.

Blake notices that red slash marks were hovering all around her, surrounding her even. Blake's senses told her to get out and she jumped into the air to avoid the attack, if she hasted for a second should have taken the attack that was strong enough to cause a pretty big explosion. Blake was about to land on the ground as Kituma once again did his stinger with Rebellious, then did multiple stabs into her then one power lounge.

Blake landing on the ground and rolled and got back on her feet. She then did a move which was a move she copies from Kituma, Drive. She did it by a vertical slash and it launches a purple energy slice. Kituma was slightly surprised she stole his attack. So he decides to match fire with fire. Kituma flipped the blade backward and got into position, and did a quick drive. Both attacks connected and then.

BOOM! Kituma then kept his position and charge an attack from Monjiro's sheath. Then he unsheathes and sheath it again. Before Blake could recover or dodge the attack a powerful slice knock Blake upward, then Kituma did multiple more paintballing Blake slightly. Blake was launch towards Kituma. Blake places a hand on top of Kituma's head and front flip over him. Then she turns around and places her blade against Kituma's throat. She thought she had one. But she felt something cold touch her skin by her neck and her stomach.

"I think I got you this time Kitty." He said with a smirk. As both, his gun aimed at one of the two spots and was ready to fire, Blake knew his trigger fingers were faster than her swing with her sword. Blake accepted her lost. She walked away smiling slightly. The next was Yang and she was ready to kick Kituma's butt after he bested her in the food fight. Kituma decides to start with his fist as two got closer to start their first fight. Yang said. "This time I'm going to be the one who is kicking butt." She said with a confident smirk. Kituma then questioned her.

"I thought you fought with your fist not feet?" he said with a smirk on his face. Yang was first to swing her first punch. Kituma ducks under the punch, and then punch her in the stomach than in her face. Yang recovers from his attacks and then charge at him again, she launched a barrage of punches at Kituma. The fox Faunus summon Eden's shield and use it to block all of Yang's attacks, Kituma then called his sword Rebellious and did some good slices into the blonde brawler.

Yang stepped back and smiled, this fight was getting better. So she activated her semblance. Kituma said slightly said to himself. "Here it begins." Yang charge and punch Kituma, Kituma blocked the blow with his shield, when her punch connected it push him back slightly. Before Yang charge at Kituma ready to do another powerful punch, but this time before Yang could swing her next punch Kituma charge at her and shield slam into her.

The attack stun her for a bit, Kituma did fast and very powerful slashes into her, then he did a powerful upward slash which causes her to spin and backflip, she landed on the ground. Before Yang could recover she felt a cold blade point, pointing at her throat. "I won the best of out three," Kituma said with a smile, he disappears his shield and places his sword on his back. And help Yang up. The last fight was between Kituma and Pyrrha. These two are likely going to be evenly matched. Kituma decides to stick with Rebellious for this fight. Pyrrha starts with her sword and shield. Both charge at one another. Both their blades collide, and the intense battle began. Kituma was on the offense while Pyrrha sticks with defense.

Kituma notices something was odd going on in this fight, he sometimes feels his sword move slightly on it's on? His sword doesn't have a mind of its own, at least as much he knows. So there must be something or someone manipulate his swings. He attempts to test his first theory which was Pyrrha was doing the cause of it. Kituma try a fast vertical strike, as he swings it he felt the blade lean to the right, Pyrrha then uses her shield to block the attack, Kituma smirk and jump backward. And he said to Pyrrha.

"I figure out your trick, now it's time for your throne to be taken." He said with a smirk as he got into his battle position. Pyrrha got into her's and said. "Give me all you got." She was curious if the fox Swordsman can best the invincible girl. When suddenly a Troll Grimm, the same Troll Grimm from Emerald forest during their initiation test came charging out of nowhere grabbed Kituma continued to run through the forest. Ruby and Pyrrha were first to run after the Grimm and the rest soon follow. Ruby use her semblance to catch up leaving Pyrrha behind, then out of nowhere, she heard something flying towards her. She rolled out of the way of the attack, she saw three throwing knifes lodge into a tree nearby. Then a woman from the shadows walks up to her.

"It's nice to finally meet the Invincible Girl, I'm surprised off how you look, and act." As the woman said as she circles around Pyrrha. The girl was clad in a black sinister armor. She wields a long sword that looks very dangerous and an effective tool for killing. The woman drew her sword and pointed at Pyrrha, Pyrrha drew her weapons and prepared for a fight. The Lady simply asked Pyrrha. "Are you a wolf, or a sheep?"


	15. Chapter 15 Raging Fox and Wolf

**Chapter 15 Raging Fox and Wolf**

The Grimm Troll was smashing Kituma through trees as he carried Kituma away from the rest of the group, he decides he needs to go into his Grimm form. As the black armor attach to him and felt it kicked in. the Troll tries to smash him into another tree but he landed on his feet on the tree and hold back the Troll's hand from crushing him. The Troll was surprised by this, while it was stun for a moment Kituma use his now enhance strength to push the hand back which sends Troll falling backward.

Kituma leaps to its chest and with Rebellious and did some quick slices. And then he did a powerful kick to send the giant Grimm back quite a bit. He landed back on the ground, then he heard Ruby said quietly. "Wow that's a Grimm I have never seen before?" she was about to pull her weapon but she realizes she left her weapon behind, then she turns and saw Kituma in his Grimm form staring back at her. She could tell it was very humanoid but the black armor and the glowing red Z shape eyes were unnatural, it was a lot like that creature in the picture in Kituma's parent's house.

Kituma stares at Ruby and knew she had to be told about his dark secret, before he could go back to normal a Kitsuninja snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the chest with their knife, Kituma roar out in pain as he tries to get the Grimm off him. Ruby was very confused on if she should help the creature which was Kituma. She decides she would help since it seems to befriend a human so it at least won't hurt her. She shouted.

"Leave him alone!" as she charged in to help, but the Kitsuninja kicked Ruby in the face which knocked her into a tree that was hanging on the edge of a cliff and leaving her unconscious. Kituma saw this and he was made, he grabbed the Kitsune Grimm and threw it into a tree. As it recovers Kituma toss his sword which pierces through its head killing it quickly. Kituma pulled his sword out and saw multiple Kitsuninja and also he notice the Troll has recovered and was ready to fight. Kituma had to get this more quickly he only has 10 minutes of control in his Grimm form, and every moment the 10 minutes are slowly passing by.

The rest of team RWBY and JNPR, or should I say WBY and JNR. Anyway the six chase after Kituma, Ruby, and Pyrrha. But they soon got surrounded by Kitsuninja. The six young huntsmen and huntress got ready to fight them as they charge at them. Jaune was able to kill to by catching them off guard by charging at them and slice his sword, his sword slice one in the chest which killed it, then he did a vertical slash like he did when he fought Cardin but it was faster and more accurate with it. The blade got lodge in the foxes head killing it. Jaune tries to pull it out but it was stuck.

So while Jaune tries to get his sword out. Weiss was swiftly taking out a couple, she even froze some which Yang then smash them to bits. Weiss also send some blast of fire to circle them so Nora can smash her hammer down on those Grimm. While Weiss support both teams. Ren uses his swiftness and his range weapon to weaken some and maybe take out some. He was supporting the team so they can survive this onslaught of Grimm. So While Ren was being his ninja self, Blake was using her speed and her own swiftness to take out multiple Kitsuninja with ease, she hopes Ruby, Pyrrha and specially Kituma are okay, but she pushes that though to the back of her mind as she had to deal with these Grimm first.

As Blake was being Blake, Nora was being, well Nora. She is smashing these Grimm into bits with her usual joy and excitement, everyone thinks she having too much fun with this. As Nora was having a blast Yang was also having fun beating the shit out of these Grimm. These six continue to fight off the waves of Grimm, unknown to them that it's to keep them separated from Pyrrha and Kituma. Kituma waited for the Kitsuninja to attack first, and one did. A Kitsuninja threw multiple bone Shurikens at Kituma. The Grimm fox hybrid uses his sword to block them when they collide with Rebellious, the broke into pieces.

The same Kitsuninja charge at Kituma with a bone knife. It jumps into the air stabbed down on Kituma, but the Grimm Knight grabbed the Grimm by its wrist and threw it to the ground. Then Kituma the bone knife in his back and lodge into the down fox Grimm, killing it. As he was doing that some of the Kitsuninja threw more Shurikens some bounce of the armor harmlessly, but some did hit some weak points in the armor. Kituma growled in pain. He then drew his handguns and shoot the shit out some of the Kitsuninja that weren't quick enough to get out of the way.

The Troll finally fully recover from Kituma's attack and charged at Kituma. The fox Grimm heard the giant Grimm charging at him. So Kituma jumps over the Troll before it could collide with him, but he launches his sword into one of the Trolls shoulders. The Giant Grimm roared out in pain as it continues to charge, and it ran off a climb but also hit the tree Ruby was laying, the hit cause Ruby to slide off. Kituma saw Ruby falling so he jumps off the Troll leaving his sword behind and caught Ruby, he then uses his claw to grabbed hold of the wall to stop their fall.

He did stop their fall as both Kituma and Ruby hanged on the edge of the cliff. He heard the loud crash of the Troll landing on the ground below. they were pretty high on the edge of the cliff. The trees look very small from up there. Ruby started to wake and look around and realize they were pretty high up, she freaked out slightly from waking up so high. She hanged onto Kituma for dear life. He was slightly surprised by this but he had to get them down safely, then both heard the edge Kituma was holding onto was cracking and broke fall causing the two to fall down into the woods below.

Kituma drew Monjiro and stab it into the cliff side. It only slows their fall slightly but it hit a rock which knocks the blade out of the cliff and there fall continues at the same rate. He tried one last thing he turns so Ruby was on his back, Ruby was confused but the ground was coming in and when they collide both were knocked out for a bit.

Elsewhere Pyrrha was fighting Apollyon, the black armor woman was more experience then Pyrrha but the invincible girl was giving her a run for her money. With Apollyon giant sword easily overpowering Pyrrha sword or spear and would have smashed through it If Apollyon was going all out. After a while, Pyrrha was running out of steam but it seems Apollyon could do this all day. Apollyon said. "You are a strange one Pyrrha, you fight like a wolf, but you act like sheep." The older woman shook her head confused by this slightly. Pyrrha asked Apollyon.

"What do you mean?" Apollyon said. "You act so kindly to other like you care about them, but it's not who you are meant to be. You are meant to be a warrior with no fear, no mercy… I see in your fighting you have what it takes to do it, but your kindness, your lust for companionship is making you soft and weak!" Pyrrha stood up and asked Apollyon. "Why are you telling me this?" Apollyon was silent for a moment and said to Pyrrha. "I see a wolf in you, and I think you set it free?" Pyrrha wasn't sure how to respond to her question, but she decides to ask one more to Apollyon. "Who are you?" Apollyon said.

"I'm Apollyon, and I'm war." As those two warriors where chatting Kituma recover from the fall, Ruby was still knocked out, he places her in a tree and left her with Monjiro to protect her as he went to face off with the Troll. He got his first alarm which means he only got 5 minutes left before he loses control, as he turns it off the Troll appeared behind him and smack him through multiple trees. Kituma was getting excited, he recovers from the blow and hopped from tree to tree towards the Troll. He kicked his sword of the giant Grimm's shoulder, as the giant Grimm howled in pain got a grip of his sword and was ready to end this.

Once he landed on the ground he charged at the Troll Grimm, he slices at one of its legs, causing it to kneel on its good foot, Kituma slice at the other leg causing it to use its hand to keep it up slightly. Kituma got to his front and jump high into the air and did a rapid front flip with its sword did a vertical cut, he calls this move spinning slice. As he did the spinning slice as he came down on the Troll's head. Then a gory and sickening crack of bone was heard. Kituma killed the Grimm by smashing its head. But something inside Kituma told him to continue, he began to smash the head into smaller and smaller bits as the Grimm slowly faded away. Kituma stop when the Grimm was gone.

Kituma quickly got out his Grimm form, the armor slowly detaches from his body and disappeared. with the effect of the armor was gone his body was in pain. He powered through it as his healing factor started to kick as he head to get Ruby. She was still knocked out so he took Monjiro back and carried her as he tries to find a way back up. Later the group all reunited by that time Ruby woke up and asked Kituma what happen, he lied and said he saves her and slay the Grimm, Ruby knew he was lying it was the Grimm that save her, but she kept silent because she wanted to figure what that Grimm was. Both Kituma and Pyrrha didn't tell the rest of the group the truth but Blake knew that Kituma was lying but decided to ask him about it later.

It was late so they all went to their room for the night, Blake decides to talk with Kituma before going to bed. She walks into his room and saw he was in jeans and a tank top, he had just pulled out Eden's journal as she walked in. he said to her. "Hey Blake what up?" he knew she came here for a reason. Blake said to Kituma. "You went Grimm didn't you?" Kituma nodded she then asked him. "How does it feel to be in your Grimm form?" Kituma thought about it for a moment, then he said.

"I feel… Nothing, no pan, no heartbeat, not even the cold touch of the black metal armor that cover me." Blake listens carefully to what he said. She then asked. "What is that?" talking about the book. Kituma explained. "This is my first ancestor journal, his name was Eden Kishi. I was going to continue to read it, care to join me?" he slightly blushed at what he said. Blake also slightly blush and said. "Okay." As she got in bed with him so they can read the journal together. This was very weird for both.

But they distract themselves by reading the journal, Kituma decides to go back to the beginning so Blake can understand the rest before they continued. Blake was curious about that mysterious girl in the mask in the second entry in the journal. So in the fourth entry, Eden and his friend Oak go to find this wizard and the four maidens with powers, but they ran into an old friend. Eden was wondering around the forest with Oak in toe.

Eden wore Knight Armor like of a warden (For Honor Warden). His armor was a gray steel color. With the green Vale logo on his armor. He wields a sword that a warden would wield, it had a nice grip with a guard with a fox head on it, and its blade was sharp but elegant which fit Eden pretty well, and his Kite shield which now is in Kituma's hands. He wore the typical warden helmet but he sometimes takes it off. But right now he had it on. Oak asked Eden. "Are you sure we're going the right way, Eden?" Eden said.

"I'm not sure but this is the path those four girls go every time they leave the castle." Then they saw birds flying above them something was close by. Eden had a hand on the grip of his sword and was ready to draw it for a fight as the follow the way the birds flew from, which leads to a cave which to be a place where someone made themselves at home. As they got closer a creature came out. It was the same black metal creature they fought alongside with against Mantle. It had blood on its mouth as it drips from its metallic mouth. It wields a sword but it seems like it would break if used to hit something again. Eden said to the creature.

"Hello, again creature." The creature then points at something, it was to a wall near the entrance, and on it had the word, Guts. Eden asked. "So your name is Guts." The creature named Guts nodded. Oak was surprised that this creature seems smarter than last time they thought and that was less than a week ago. Eden decides to ask Guts. "Have you seen four ladies walking through the forest on a regular basis?" Guts thought for a moment and nodded yes. Then it went a direction and motion for them to follow him.

So both Eden and Oak follow Guts deeper into the woods. As they went into the woods Grimm started to attack them, Guts, use the sword and slaughter every Grimm that attack him, when his sword broke it didn't stop him, he stapes the broken sword into one of the Beowulfs that attack the three multiple times, even after it was dead. Eden noticed that this creator had some serious anger issues. Eden grabbed Guts hand to stop him from stabbing the dead Beowulf anymore and said to it.

"Enough, Guts its dead you have done enough." Guts thrust his arm out of Eden's hand and then he threw the sword into the ground and continue to lead them to where the Maidens live and also where the wizard lives as well. Oak asked Eden. "Are you sure this thing is on our side." Eden simply said. "If it was enemy it would have attacked us, there more to this Grimm than meets the eye. This where they stop because they got too tired to read and sleep consumed them. Both sleep in peace with both next to each other that fought off the tears they had in the night.

Ruby was first to wake up and notice everyone was still asleep, but she notices Blake's bed was empty? She quietly came down from her top bed and check out Blake's bed, it seems like Blake didn't sleep in so the question now is, where did Blake go last night? She decides to see if Kituma is up, she walks out of her team's room and enter Kituma's room and saw an entrusting sight, on the bed was a large Lomb that is cover by a blanket. Weiss woke up and saw Ruby leaving the room, Weiss was curious where Ruby was going.

"Ruby way are you in Kituma's… room?" she paused when she came in and saw Blake and Kituma sleeping together. She didn't know how to respond. Ruby turned to Weiss and said. "I think Blake slept with Kituma last night. Yang came in who saw Weiss leave decide to follow she said to the group. "What you guys doing?" then she saw that Ruby and Weiss were staring at, then a smirk came a pound her face and said.

"Why don't we wake them up!? Yang was ready to give them a rough awakening. Ruby and Weiss said. "NO!?" Yang said. "Why not? It would have been funny, I can just imagine the look on their faces." Then someone said. "Imagine the look on whose's faces? All turn to see Blake fully dress wondering what they were doing in Kituma's room. Yang walks up to the bed and pulls the blanket off to reveal some pillows and then wonder where Kituma is. Weiss asked.

"Where were you?" Blake answered. "Kituma and I got up early and decide to do some practice for the tournament that coming up fast." All expect that and decide to continue practice for the tournament, Blake was happy that Kituma teleport her out of the room and place pillows in their place to hid they slept together last night since it she doubt Yang would never shut up about it, she knew Yang wouldn't be really rude about it but she might get annoying.

Meanwhile, Kituma was having a talk with Ozpin, Ozpin figure out that Kituma uses his Grimm form outside of training area. Ozpin wasn't made but he wanted to know why he did it, Glynda was a different story, she was very upset that Kituma uses his Grimm form and might have caused some serious damage. Glynda scolding Kituma said. "You could have killed them if you lost control, you could have…" she was running out of things to say. Ozpin said that was enough and that was enough to stop Glynda from continuing as he walks towards Kituma.

Kituma knew what he did was dangerous but he thought it was the right thing to do to save Ruby and get rid of those Grimm. Kituma said to Ozpin. "I made sure that I was in that form no more than 10 minutes." Ozpin places a hand on Kituma's shoulder and said. "Don't worry Kituma, It over just don't use that form will in the tournament, they might not figure out you're a Grimm but they will find it terrifying at the very least." Kituma understood and left Ozpin office as he went down, Glynda said to Ozpin.

"He is no saver, he is a destroyer." Ozpin was silent for a bit but then said. "Kituma fate is still unclear but there only two paths that he can go down, the saver, a hero, the one to save us in our darkest hour, or be the one to bring our darkest hour, and be the destroyer he might be destined to become." Ozpin hopes that Kituma chooses the left path over the right path.


	16. Chapter 16 Kituma faces the Music

**(Sorry this took so long, I wanted to make sure this was a good chapter, anyway enjoy.)**

 **Chapter 16 Kituma faces the Music**

The Vytal Festival was here and the beginning of the end of Vale was close at hands. While Team RWBY was fighting in the first round of the team battles after that Kituma will have his match against one of two Vaccuo's select to fight in the single battle tournament. Kituma was watching the Team RWBY's fight and he was happy his matches with them paid out and he hopes it would help him win the single battle tournament.

He was also thinking of how will he face first, he hopes to get that Atlas guy that Chro wanted him to beat up but it more likely he will face him in the final round. After team RWBY he decides to meet the team up on the fairgrounds. As he was walking down a dark hall of the Amity Coliseum when a sinister voice said. "I watch your back young fox." Kituma turn only saw a man that was covered in shadows. Kituma asked.

"Who are you? And what do you mean." His hand was on Rebellious. The man chuckles and said. "you young people are so impatient. My name is not important for now at least but as you might have noticed that you got this six sense the energy people are giving off, as of me you can sense me being a slimy bastard right?" Kituma knew of it but how he did but he didn't get a chance to answer because the man continued to speak.

"With that, you can find those of wish to destroy Vale, before I go please don't get yourself kid you are destined for greatness and it would be a shame to ruin it. And the guy disappear. Kituma was more confused by what this guy was talking about but he did have a point with this six sense he could find at least the people that might be a problem in the future. When he went to fairground he decides to test his six sense. When he stared at Yang she gave of an excited and curious aura from her, Weiss was cold but calmer aura. Ruby was full of joy and innocence. Blake was also calm but also collective.

He saw them walk to a place to eat and notice Emerald was right behind Ruby, and he could faintly see her steal Ruby's wallet, and to add to his case he could tell her aura was evil it was dark and corrupted. He decides to keep his distance and watch from a distance and follow Emerald and Mercury since he also gave off a corrupted aura. As he followed them up. He heard Mercury say to Emerald. "So how are the new "Friends"?" Emerald said to him.

"I hate them," Mercury said. "Orders are orders," Emerald said to him. "I just—how can they be so happy all the time!? Mercury asked. "Did you at least get what we want?" Emerald said. "It's the heiress and the bimbo, but they didn't know where Kituma was, have you found him yet?" Mercury said. "No he as clever like a fox but he has his round will be today so will find him soon rather than later. Kituma heard enough and decide to follow there other teammates, Cinder Fall.

He followed them to Amity coliseum and decide to set his plan into motion, he first called Emerald since he could get her number. Emerald picked up and said hello and Kituma said. "Can you give me Cinder please, I need to talk with her." Emerald knew it was Kituma but she didn't know why he was asking for Cinder. She hands her phone to Cinder, she asked. "Who is this?" Kituma said. "I the guy you send your lackeys to find me, if you wanted to talk with me you could have just asked." And he hanged up, Cinder gave Emerald her phone back and asked them.

"You were sure you didn't see him?" Both nodded no, Cinder saw Kituma as he walk outside of the Colosseum she told both Emerald and Mercury to stay put and she followed the fox. As Cinder exits the center of the Coliseum, she saw Kituma looking down onto Vale he turns and said. "Nice you came." Cinder asked him. "Why did you want to see me?" She examines Kituma and got to admit he was pretty charming, he reminds her of someone.

"I know you up to something and you aren't who you claim to be." He said so sure he on the dot, which he is. Cinder was surprised he guessed right. She said. "And what are going to do about it, you have no proof and even if you stop us others will come to finish the job." Her eyes flow a fire orange at him, as she did that Kituma eyes change, they had a black background with blood red eyes. Cinder was surprised by this, his eyes were like Salem's. That means. She realizes, oh shit this guy is the son of the Berserk Knight, the king of the Grimm. That was the darkness she saw in his eyes the last time they saw each other. He smiled and said.

"So you know what I am, so know what I am cable of doing." Cinder smirk back and said. "Yes, but you can't prove I bad without revealing you are a Grimm, and you be number one threat because then no one is safe." He also said. "You can't prove I'm a Grimm without revealing you are a Maiden." Cinder knew he could sense her maiden power but decide not to comment on it, she then said to Kituma.

"Good luck in your match." Once she was out of view of Kituma she light her hand a flame and punch a wall, causing it to dent and leaving burn marks, then she had the image of him slightly stuck in her head, she shook her head and took a deep breath and return to her seat. Kituma waited and waited but finally, it was his time to have his time to shine in the Amity Coliseum. As I was about to enter the arena. I heard someone shout from behind me.

"Kituma wait." The fox Faunus turn and saw Ruby and she was running up to him. He asked her. "What is it Ruby?" Curious on why she wanted to talk with him before he enters the ring." She said to him. "I just wanted to wish you good luck, and I am excited to see use your semblance." Kituma was confused. "My semblance?" he doesn't actually know his semblance, even if he has one. She said.

"Yeah, you're Semblance, where you got the sweet black armor." She was mistaking his Grimm form for being his semblance. Kituma decides to play along. "Yeah my Semblance, I hope I don't have to use it," Ruby asked him. "Why, is one of those high-risk high reward types?" Kituma said. "Something like that, I talk to you later about I have a match to win," Ruby said good luck and head back to her seat. Ruby made to her seat just in time for Professor Port to say.

"Our first round of the single match tournament is about to begin, the first fighter might have the groove to win this fight, please welcome Hip Hopping. Hip enter the arena. He was white with black hair, he wore a black beanie on his head, and he also wore a red jacket and black pants. He was holding a held a boom box on his shoulder and it was playing some nice beats. Port then said. "And our next fighter is Foxy but this one bit is worse than his bark, welcome Kituma Scarlatina." Kituma enters and waved at the crowd. Some people boo but they were under heard over all the people cheering for him.

Yang saw a group of female Faunus blowing him kisses and pretend to grab one and sign thank you back to them. Yang turns and saw Blake had a disapproval look on her face, Yang was tempted to tease cat Faunus but decide against 't want to an angry Blake after her head at the moment. anyway she then look and focus on the match thats about to begin

The fight started and the first move was from Hip, he started by... changing the music to a special kind of music. It was similar to the one he plays earlier but all Faunus in the crow were in pain slightly. Oobleck said. "It seems Hip is playing a song that has a sound only animals like Faunus can hear, can Kituma power on through it. Kituma hears were about to bleed but he wouldn't go down because of music. Hip said to Kituma.

"Can you fight with this song stuck in your head?" he laughs as he morphs his boom box into a giant hammer and tries to slam it down on Kituma. Kituma rolled out of the way and start to fire some rounds from his handguns into Hip Hopping. After the first couple shots sting, he uses his boom box hammer to block the rest of the shots and charge at Kituma.

He then swung to smash Kituma once more. The crowd could hear a metallic bang sound. Kituma use Rebellious to block the attack, he held one handgun in one hand as he holds up his sword to block the blow, and the other handgun was in his mouth. Most people didn't seem him move, only the experience hunts saw it Cleary, and Huntsmen and Huntress in training could faintly tell what happen. Mercury and Emerald saw a blur, Cinder saw it clear as day.

"Wow he is fast one, we should take him out first." Mercury said, Emerald nodded and decide to use her illusion powers on the fox Faunus. Cinder was tempted to say no but she want to see Kituma's level of skill. Kituma blink and saw Hippy was not in front of him but he was behind him. Something wasn't right. He looked behind and decide to use his tail to touch Hip. The real Hip saw that Kituma must be really confuse and pull the hammer back and got ready to swing.

With his tail he didn't feel him. But he did hear the music getting slightly quitter then it was earlier. He then heard a metal thing swish through the air. To Emeralds and Mercury were shock that Kituma avoid the strike and counter attack by doing a powerful slice with his sword at Hip. Cinder was indeed impress then said to Emerald. "Emerald, remove his name from the list." Emerald was confuse why. Mercury said.

"What are you having feelings to the fox guy?" he knew the answer but both Emerald were surprise they saw a faint blush on Cinder's cheek but they quickly disappear and she said. "NO! He is important and he must live, or at least not killed by are hands. So take him off the list." She order Emerald, and Emerald did what she was told and took him off on the list. Cinder wonder is she the next fall maiden is falling for the Grimm Prince.

Kituma and Hip fight was starting to be one sided. Hip's music was the only thing keeping him in the match. Kituma decide that been long enough and decide to finish this. After Hip try to smash the fox Faunus again, Kituma rolled out of the way. But before Hip could lift his hammer Kituma swung his sword like a baseball bat and hit him with enough force to knock him into the force field. So Kituma won the first round and will be going to the second round which is tomorrow.

In the sky above the stadium Weiss notice a ship as they were leaving to congratulate team SSSN, it was her sister and she knew she wanted to see her. But she was curious why she was here anyway? Elsewhere in room the shadow figure that talked with Kituma was looking on his plan board, on it was the image of a small box, and some language that normal humans can understand, the only word you could possibly understand was the word Anihilaarg. Some then enter the room, the shadow figure asked.

"What is it Junior?" he knew it was Junior before he even came into the room. Junior asked. "I just wanted to let you know the fox kid won his match." The shadow figure smiled and said excellent and continue with his work. But he didn't hear the door open and close so he asked Junior. "Why are you still hear?" Junior was silent for a moment and said. "Well you see Lucifer, I was curious why is this kid is so special to your plans?' Lucifer chuckled and said to Junior.

"You know there is a Universe where you were Club made you rich and you had all you every wanted, there is a one where it fail and you were force to be sleeping with the fishes. Tell me which one is your future?" Junior knew not to push it but he had to know so he said. "I just want to know how the fox kid plays in your master plan." Lucifer was silent, he chuckle and said to Junior.

"Either you're brave, or very stupid. Very well he will cause a chain of events which give the power I need to put my master piece into motion, once it's done. Well let's just say, this world. No all world that will and ever become will be in one hell of a party!" as she laugh like supervillain as he continue to be the puppet master pulling the strings. And for now he will let the Queen play the mastermind.


	17. Chapter 17 Winter Has Come

**Chapter 17 Winter has come**

Kituma was exiting the locker room and was about to head back to Beacon academy when he felt someone watching him. He looks around but saw no one, but he smells at least three people, and could faintly hear three heartbeats. I pretend to not hear them as I was about to leave the locker room. Emerald was waiting to catch Kituma off guard when he was walking to the exit she morphs her handgun into hook blades. And was about to strike when he said.

"I still wondering how you can hide my vision of you but I can still smell you and hear you." What he said caught Emerald off guard and he took it. He elbows her in the chest knocking her back. He pulls out his Kitsune handgun and aims it at Emerald's head. Then he heard something moving close to him. He moves out of the way of Mercury kick which smashes into a locker. He then backs flip off it and tries to kick Kituma again. But the fox grabbed the leg and threw him off which cause him to land on the floor.

Emerald saw her chance to strike and she was about to when. "Enough!" Emerald stop dead in her tracks. Cinder walk towards Kituma she then motions for Emerald and Mercury to leave the two in peace so they can chat. Once both Emerald and Mercury where gone Cinder said. "I must say you one of the few that can see through Emerald's illusions. And that match you had, wow I must say you very skilled." Kituma asked her.

"Why are you here?" Cinder pretend to be hurt and said. "What, a girl can't congratulation the winner of his match." She said with a sarcastic smile on her face at the end. He did find her funny but he will not show kindness to the enemy and said. "You wouldn't be talking to me unless you want something from me? Or want me to do something?" Cinder smirk and said. "Fine, I have a proposition for you." Kituma wanted to say no but he decides to listen to what she said. So he said.

"I'm listening." Cinder then said to Kituma. As two exit the locker room and head to a ship to take them out of the arena. "As you know I'm the fall Maiden, and you are a Grimm. We both are not like the common folk." Kituma then said to her as they enter the ship. "Well, I don't think my self-higher than most people." Cinder said as they took a sit together. "That's why you can't unlock the true power locked away inside you, your humanity is what holding it back." As the ship took off he said to Cinder.

"I some good control over it I have you know, but I think your only half a Maiden." He said with a smirk, he could sense the Maiden power within her but he could also sense the same energy coming from bellow Beacon Academy. She growls slightly and was tempted to ask how did he know but she took a deep breath and then said.

"We can work together, you are Heikōitsu, you are there Prince their future king. Join our team and gain your birthright and rule the Grimm King you have power beyond your wilds dreams." She looks at him. He was tempted for sure but he said. As they exit the ship. "I will not join your side, the Heikōitsu are on neither side so I will protect my friends." Cinder was impressed he didn't take it but he might just be prideful. She then said to him.

"Will the world accept you if they knew who you are?" then she left him to wonder on that question he often asks himself and he had only one conclusion. He will be seen as the destroyer, not the savior. He made it to the school and saw a man in grey and black suit with a torn red cap how had destroyed two Atlesian knights. And the other was a girl who looks like Weiss but older and didn't wear a skirt. The man said.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here too." Kituma was wondering what was happening. The lady said. "I'm standing right here before you." The man looked and he said. "So it seems." The lady then said. "You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property?" Kituma had a feeling this was going to get messy. The man said. "Oooh, I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of…. Sentient garbage." The Lady then said.

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." Weiss who was there asked her older sister Winter how she knows Qrow. Qrow then said. "Geez, you Atlas specialist think you're special, don't you?" Winter then said. "It's in the title." Qrow then said. "Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Like your boss." Winter said. "I'm not sure what you are implying, but I've heard enough. Qrow then said. "Oh, I heard too. I heard Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin." Kituma had enough and step and said.

"Alright let's not settle this with violence, can we just talk this out." Though the Beast of Darkness says in his mind. "But that would b boring, let them settle with their blade lounge in the other chest as they die slowly." He ignores this. Winter said. "and who are you fox?' she said very rudely to Kituma, Weiss said to Winter. "That friend of mine, he is Kituma," Winter whispers to Weiss.

"He not someone to be hanging around with. He said. "I can hear you." Qrow knew who Kitum was and smile slightly. Winter told Weiss to go. Weiss was curious on what is happening. Qrow said. "Listen to big Sister, Weiss…. She'll protect you. Just like how Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?" Kituma was curious what he was talking about. Winter then said. "If you won't hold your tongue, I will gladly remove it for you!" as she drew her blade. Qrow then said to Kituma.

"Hey, kid, do you mind if you take this for me," Kituma said. "Sure… Wait! what!?" then Winter charge at him. She lounges her blade at his neck, Kituma dodge it due to pure instinct. He then drew Monjiro parried her blade and got some distance from her. She got into her fighting pose and Kituma did the same. The beat there blades against each other's blade then Kituma strike first as he tries to hit her but she was just as quick as he was. As both Kituma and Winter fought Ruby walk up to Weiss and asked.

"What's going on?" Weiss then said. "Some crazy guy talk shit about my sister and is forcing Kituma to fight in his place. Ruby said how bad it was but she when he saw him she squealed with joy because it was her uncle Qrow. Qrow walk to up to them, Ruby grabbed onto his arm he lifts it up carrying Ruby with it and she said. "It's so nice to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?" he then jokingly said.

"Nope," Weiss said to him. "You threw Kituma under the bus." As she points to Kituma who was holding his on against Winter. Qrow said. "He will be fine if he is anything like his parent he gets himself out of this." Ruby and Weiss wonder what he means by it." Kituma just got Monjiro knock out her hand, Winter smirk but he simple drew Rebellious and swipe at her feet. Knocking her off her feet. Was about to do a vertical slice, she summon a glyph and bounce off it to dodge the attack. She then said to Kituma.

"You are good Kituma, but you can't hope to beat me." She pushes a button and from her one blade a smaller blade more like a knife in her hand. Kituma got ready for round 2. Winter charge at him again did an onslaught of attacks. He uses his large sword to block most of her attacks. He then strikes back and knocks her back a couple feet back. She then slams her sword into the ground. Then form a large glyph and summon white Nevermores and launch them at Kituma. Then circle him and kept on attacking him. She smirks she knew he wouldn't last long. When suddenly.

"Screeeeeonk!" and where Kituma was, came a blast of black and red energy, which destroy a lot of Winter's summon Nevermores, and in his place was a black armor guy with a wolf head for a helmet. It was slightly taller than Kituma. Kituma enters his Grimm form. Ruby squealed. "Yes! He has activated his Semblance it so amazing." Everyone was at a loss for words. Mercury who was walking by saw this and also notice Kituma transformation and Qrow and ran off to tell Cinder. Winter said.

"Nice trick but it won't save you." As she called her remaining birds to attack Kituma. Kituma drew Rebellious and at insane speed slice them all into beats so fast it was a blur even for Winter and Qrow. Winter growl and summon another Grimm, it was a Boarbatusk. Then it morphs into a ball and rolled at Kituma. Kituma holds back the Boarbatusk's attack, but it causes sparks to fly from his black armor.

He was able to grab it by its tusks and stop it in its track and threw it back. He then drew back his sword and did his spinning attack which he calls the Ripping strike. He cut in half and continue to spin towards Winter. Winter smirk as she summons a giant Nevermore that grabbed Kituma by his leg and flew him high into the sky. Kituma then got his leg out of the bird grip and climbed on its back. And bit down on the bird's throat. No one could see that since they were so high in the sky they could see all of Vale from up there. He then rips out its throat as it faded away.

Ruby asked Weiss. "When is coming down?" Weiss look up and said. "About now." And she saw Kituma falling as he crashes hard into the ground, causing a crater. Winter smirk and said to Kituma. "Maybe shouldn't have picked a fight with me." As she was about to walk off she heard a deep demonic voice said. **"You now piss me off bitch."** The voice brought a chill down almost everyone's spins. She turns and saw Kituma trying to get up. But his leg was bent to the side broken. His left hand was bend left broken as well.

Then his leg was forced back into place and you could hear bones cracking as it was moved back to place. As he stood up he walks towards her and his broken arm was forced back into place. He then roars and got into a position to do a powerful horizontal slash. Winter summon a glyph behind her and was ready to launch at Kituma. Kituma knew if their attacks collide he would be the victor. Then he saw someone behind Winter, and he got out of his fighting pose. He stood up and did a hand motion. Was it? come at me.

Winter charged at him. Before her blade touches Kituma and man voice shouted. "Schnee!" her blade was inches away from his metallic throat. The person that shouted was Ironwood himself. Winter turn around and said to him. "General Ironwood, sir!" Ironwood asked her. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" Winter said to him. "Qrow started an argument and sick him on me." As she points behind him. Kituma growl at her already not liking her. Qrow said.

"That's actually not true, she decides to attack him first and he was trying to avoid a fight." Kituma nodded, he felt his healing factor kicking in as the pins were slowly retracting from his slightly swore bones. Ironwood asked Winter. "Is that right?" Winter knew that Qrow was right but she really didn't like him or Kituma. Ironwood turns to Qrow and said to him. "And you. What are you doing here?" Qrow then said to Ironwood.

"I could ask you the same thing." Before Ironwood could finish Ozpin came and he did a head gesture to Kituma to get out of Grimm form. So the arm faded off him, his jacket was still hanging on his shoulder. Once he starts to feel again. He threw up blood, Winter got out of the way of the blood coming from Kituma's mouth. He got up and put his hands through his coat sleeves. Ozpin then said.

"Now, now everyone. There is sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum that I can assure has better seats. And popcorn." Glynda told everyone to break it up and fix the mess Kituma and Winter cause during their fight. Kituma, Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow reach Ozpin office. As the four enter Winter shouted to Kituma and Qrow. "What were you two thinking?" Ironwood then said to both.

"If either one of you were my men, I would have you shoot," Qrow said. "If I was one of your men, I shoot myself." Kituma said as well. "if I was as well, I would do Seppuku on myself." Glynda then said. "Well, I can't condone their actions, especially Qrow for throwing Kituma under the bus. Retaliating like you did certainly don't help the situation." Winter said. "He was Drunk." Then Glynda said back.

"He's always drunk." All turn seeing Qrow chugging on his flask. Ozpin Sighed then asked Qrow. "Qrow why are you here?" Ironwood said. "You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't go dark like that in the field." Qrow then said to Ironwood. "I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy," Winter said. "General." To correct him. Kituma said. "Dick head." Everyone look at Kituma, Ironwood and Winter had a look of pure hate. He said to the group. "Hey, I just wanted to add the conversation." Qrow decides to get the group back on track.

"Anyway you sent me to get Intel on our enemy, and I can tell you our enemy is here." Kituma was curious how much they know about Cinder and her plans if they do know anything. Ironwood said. "We know." Qrow then said irritated. "Oh! Oh, you know. Well, thank fucking Monty I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" Ironwood tries to explain why but Qrow interrupted him and said.

"Communication's a two-way street, pal." He pulls out a scroll and continues to speak. "You see this? That's the send button." Winter then said to Qrow. "They have reason to assume you have been compromised." Qrow then said to Winter. "And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here. Seriously, who invited her?" Winter then said. "What happen him he has as not right to be here as much as me." She said pointed to Kituma. He was really starting to hate her. Ironwood said to Winter. "Schnee we'll discuss this incident back on my ship." Winter tries to argue but he just told her to leave which she did so, once she was gone he turns to Kituma and said. "I think you should leave as well," Ozpin said. "Kituma is staying." Kituma mouth the words thank you at Ozpin, and he mouthed your welcome. Ironwood said to Qrow.

"Go, on," Qrow said to the group. "Your little infiltrator isn't another pawn under Salem's command," Kituma asked. "Who is Salem?" Ozpin said to Kituma. "I explain later." Qrow continues to speak. "They are also the one that stole the power of the Fall maiden from Autumn," Glynda asked. "What!" after Qrow took a swing from his flask he said to the group?

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers or generals or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from evils no one even knows about. It's why we meet behind lock doors, why we work in the shadows. So tell me James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you are being discreet or did you not give a fuck!?" Qrow finish getting in James face about him bring his army to Vale for the festival. Ironwood places his scroll on the table and said to Qrow.

"Discreet wasn't working." Then a hologram image of Vale with his fleet surrounding it and the Coliseum was floating nearby. Ironwood. Said. "I'm here because this is what is necessary," Qrow said. "You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us." James said. "And I am Grateful," Kituma said to Ironwood. "You have a really funny way of showing it," Ironwood said.

"The people of Vale need someone to protect them, someone who would act. When-." Kituma interrupted Ironwood and said. "Act!? You have no idea what their end goal is, but here we are with your fleet in the open waiting to do something probably already have a plan in mind to get rid of them." James turns to Kituma and said. "You dare to question my battle strategy," Kituma said.

"Well that's the problem, you don't have one do you?" Ironwood was about to say something but the kid was kind of right he really didn't know what his battle strategy is to get rid of a threat that he doesn't know. Kituma continues to speak. "You see a threat a threat but you don't know what the threat is?" Ironwood drew his revolver and aim it at Kituma's head and said. "You starting to get on my nerves kid," Ozpin shouted.

"JAMES! ENOUGH!" Ozpin knew how that situation would end. James shoots Kituma, Kituma goes to his Grimm form and probably kill Ironwood and cause chaos in Vale. Ironwood put his revolver away and move away from Kituma. Ozpin continues to speak. "A Guardian or guardian is a symbol of comfort, hope. But an army is a symbol of conflict and bloodshed. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's mind. If this is the size of our defenses, what is it we're expecting to fight?" everyone looked at Ironwood, he sighs and grabbed his phone.

Ozpin explains their plan to the group and Kituma. After he was done he asked if he and Kituma could have some alone time to talk. Ozpin asked. "What troubles you?" can tell my Kituma's body language that something is up. Kituma said to Ozpin. "Ozpin… I know who are the enemies and the one that has part of the Fall Maiden's power." Ozpin nodded and said. "But?" He knew there had to be a reason he only telling him. Kituma said.

"They are a team in the tournament so we can't take them out without it looking suspicious. And they have covered the tracks well and the only person that can confirm this won't talk." Ozpin agrees and he also knew Ironwood would have done something stupid if he was told this information. Ozpin knew it was time. He then motions for Kituma to follow him to the elevator, and he clicks a hidden button and went all the way down, below the school.


	18. Chapter 18 Dark Secrets

**Chapter 18 dark secrets**

After half a minute of waiting for them to reach the lowest floor. When the elevator door opens it reveals a large room, it was strangely placed. Both enter the room as the elevator doors close behind them. Ozpin leads Kituma to what he wanted to show Kituma. At the end of the hall, he saw a strange machine with two chambers, one had a girl in it. He looks at Ozpin wondering what the hell is that place. Ozpin jokingly said.

"That's not what it seems, anyway down this hall." As he heads down one of the many halls in the hallway. Kituma deicide to question it later and continue to follow the man that train him the past couple years. He remembers waking on that beach with his clothes wet and a slice mark through them. He slowly rose up and wonder where he was on the beach when he heard. "Had a rough night didn't you kid." Kituma turns and saw Ozpin but he didn't know him yet. He tries to pull his handguns but realizes they were missing. Ozpin said.

"You looking for these?" Ozpin held handguns in his hands. He knew this boy was a Kishi because he looks a lot like Eden his ancestor and his mother. Kituma slowly stood up and asked Ozpin. "Who are you?" Ozpin smirk and walk slowly to Kituma and said to the young fox Faunus. "Is it rude not to introduce yourself first to a stranger?" Kituma smiled he start to like this old man. He said back. "My name is Kituma and your name is?" Ozpin said.

"Ozpin, now you mind if you get your sword, I tried to lift it but it was too heavy." Kituma nodded and walk to his sword which laid on the beachside close by. He picked it up and walk back to Ozpin. The headmaster then said. "Follow me. I want to talk to you for a bit." As he said that the two walk off and talked. That day on Kituma was trained by Ozpin for a couple years and was told about his parents' house and the rest you know by now.

Anyway, the two reach at the end of the hall and saw a portal like a machine. There also a control panel nearby. Ozpin walk up to as he explain to Kituma what the heck is this thing and what does it do? "This is a gate to another universe in the vast multiverse. And infinite timeline, example there could be a timeline where we are chibi like and its comedy show." Kituma was a bit confusing but decide to roll with it. Ozpin then pulls out a device that was like a gun with a dome with a blue electric energy inside of it. He then presses some keys while Kituma asked.

"How many people know of this? And how long has this been here?" then the gate open with a blue vortex. Ozpin slowly walks to it and said. "Not many, and it been here for a year or so now come with me." Most would say no but Kituma trust Ozpin and follow his mentor through the vortex. They went through a cyclone but after a second they arrive at their destination on top of a canyon where a crash spaceships parts inside. Kituma asked Ozpin. "Where are we?" Ozpin was about to say when someone shouted.

"Hey, douche bags you ruined my moment." Both turn and saw and light blue armor guy who was holding a sniper rifle, next to him was a girl cyan armor holding a rifle. Kituma put his hand on his sword and said. "Hey, we just arrived here asshole." The girl in cyan armor said. "Epsilon calms down, sorry he kind of... no he is an asshole but I sure you I'm not like you, I'm Carolina." Ozpin said to her. "I'm Ozpin and this is Kituma we just travelers, what brings you here?" Carolina looks down to a red and blue armor guy who was talking with a bunch of color armor guys, clearly, there having a blast. Carolina said.

"I not sure if I should leave him and let him continue his life as it is, or should I stay and be a part of his life." Ozpin was silent and asked her a question. "I think you are asking is, do you need him in your life or not." Carolina never thought about it like that Ozpin decides to leave before anything else happens. So both Kituma and Ozpin disappear from this red and blue universe. Epsilon asked her.

"What the F**K just happen!? Carolina was not sure but decide not to bring it up again, but he did take what Ozpin said to heart but she had to decide for herself if she needs 6ix or not. Both Ozpin and Kituma return to there dimension with the device Ozpin brought along. Kituma then asked Ozpin. "Why are you show me this and not anyone else?" Ozpin turns off the machine and said as they walk back to the elevator. "Kituma, I need you to travel to other universe and bring back heroes to help stop Salem once for all, but only after the tournament, we need Salem to think she has the advantage." Kituma understood as they reach the elevator Ozpin said to him.

"Get rest tomorrow is your next match, make me proud," Kituma said to Ozpin. "I count on it." once the door open Kituma exit and Ozpin continue up to his office. Kituma head to his room. When he got a call on his scroll he picked it up. "Hello?" Kituma asked who was calling him. Then the person calling said. "Hey it's me Scorch, sorry I haven't talked to you for a while as well as Merlin but we been busy," Kituma asked Scorch. "Why are you calling me?" Scorch said to Kituma.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck for tomorrow," Kituma said good night and hang up and decide to sleep in so he is at his peak for his match tomorrow. The next day he got a call while sleeping in bed from Velvet. She said. "Kituma where are you? Kituma said just woken up from the call. "I just woke up and I wanted to sleep in but I guess I'm up now." Velvet said to him. "Just wondering where you are because my team is having a match right now," Kituma said. "Good luck." And hung up. And decide to get dress and get up.

Meanwhile Inside Team RWBY's room, Ruby, Yang, and Qrow were playing their favorite fighting game, but neither Ruby or Yang can beat Qrow at the game. Qrow shows them a picture of his former team, team Stark, Ruby notice the fox girl that looks a lot like Kituma and was in pictures at Kituma's parent's house, so she asked Qrow before he left. "Who is the fox Faunus in that Picture?" Yang had the same question on her mind as well. Qrow sighed and said to both of them.

"Her name was Cyan Kishi, she and Ruby's mother have been friends since they were kids. Cyan had a role similar to what Kituma has on your team. She wielded a Katana named Monjiro which from what I was told was a weapon forge long before any ancestor of her family could remember, but she was the first one to wield it since her great-grandfather wielded it during the war. She and your mother had a rivalry of who was the better with their blade." He said pointing at Yang when talking about his sister who is Yang's mother Raven. Ruby asked her next question.

"Did you know her husband, Kituma's dad?" Qrow fear she would ask that question and said. "I think it best I tell you how she met him, it starts during our early years of our school years in Beacon Academy. We as a group were sent track down a rogue Huntsman that has been raiding town outside of Beacon. When we found it was Kituma's father Guts as he was called. All five of us charge at him we thought it would be impossible for one man to beat five huntsmen and Huntress at once." Ruby and Yang were at the edge of their seats wanted to no more. Qrow continues.

"He defeated all of us with little to no effort at all, we all were on the ground defeated, expect Cyan she stood tall even though she was in really bad shape she shouted that she'll beat him no matter what. This amused Guts and spared us and said he already killed the raider and told them to expect the reward on the raiders head. And left. Over the years at Beacon Cyan train to beat Guts, and after she felt ready she spent any time she had to find him, once she did they would fight and each time he would win. This continues on until one day after a final duel they fell in love and that how Kituma came to be." Both Yang and Ruby were amazed by the story Qrow left leaving them wanting more.

After half of the second round of the Vytal festival team tournament was finished they decided to finish the second round of the single fighter tournament. The first round was over and the winner was Grey Addison, Kituma saw his match and saw what he can do. He wears a metal suit that can copy the weapons of his foes. And he seems like a dick. Kituma will gladly kick his butt. Now it was it was his round and his foe is Masuku. She was a girl that is swift and effective. Both enter the ring ready to fight. Kituma said to Masuku.

"I hope you ready for defeat." He looked at her, she wore very traditional clothes from Mistral, and it was a dark blue cloak which had a hood covering her face (Shao Jun cloak from assassins creed chronicles). She wields a katana on her side, she was right handed so it was on her left. She must be confident with her sword. She places a hand on her blade Kituma got ready then suddenly disappear, then she appeared behind him. Then felt the blow. She slice at angel across his chest. He turns and she disappears but this time it won't work. He block her attack. With his sword Rebellious.

"Your fast if I blink I might have missed you." He said to her and both decide to get serious. Both were moving so fast most of the audience keep track of what is happening, even huntsmen and huntress student only saw blurs. While they fight Masuku asked him. "Why are you holding back?" Kituma wonder if she is talking about his Grimm but decide to play along. "What you want me to end this now because I'm pretty sure he can." He said confidently in his Grimm form this fight would be over very quickly. Masuku said as they blades collide once again.

"You wield the power that grants you the ability to have an infinite amount of abilities yet you don't use them why." Wanted to know. She clearly knew about his Grimm form so asked. "How do you know?" The audience couldn't hear she said as they continue to fight. "My master told me and I was sent to test you see if you really are the son of the Grimm King but it seems he gave born to a coward!" Kituma was getting annoyed with this lady and someone was not helping.

" **Are you just going to let her talk shit about you!? Kill this bitch rip out heart and lungs for the crowds to see them!"** Kituma continues to ignore the Beast of Darkness. He decides to end this and hi her blade and use all the strength he got did a powerful slice sending her flying back. He looks at the screen her Aura was gone so he won, so he turns and saw she was slowly get up. He was about to talk to her, but she spoke first.

"You need to gain new abilities if you want to survive in the future. Or not, it's your choice." And she walked off. Leaving Kituma confused on why did she tell him that? Elsewhere later that day Pyyrha was told she was asked to replace autumn as the new Fall Maiden so Cinder can't gain its full power. As she walks go back the Coliseum because the finals were going to happen tonight and tomorrow the last two of the single tournament will face off. she then heard a familiar voice. "You didn't accept the power of a Maiden? that not acceptable." Pyrrha turns it was Apollyon she walks to Pyrrha. Pyrrha drew her sword and shield ready to fight and said to Apollyon.

"Why are you here?" Apollyon said. "What I can't visit you I'm hurt, I'm only here to help you get rid of your weakness," Pyrrha asked. "My weakness?" then Apollyon explain. "Yes! Your kindness will be the death of you, your attempt to train that boy will be your downfall, but without them, you be a real wolf a warrior without mercy and true champion." Pyrrha shouted.

"I'll never be like you!" then charge at Apollyon and slash and stab at Apollyon, Apollyon was only amused by this and drew her greatsword and use to block and deflect Pyrrha's attacks. After a couple minutes Pyrrha was calm again and tired. Apollyon and said to herself. "You can fight it all you want but you be the warrior I want you to be, it's only a matter of time." Then Apollyon walks him into the dark of the afternoon.

Meanwhile, Masuku walks into juniors club and sat at the bar, she asks for a simple drink. Then she heard her boss voice. "How was your match against the prince?" Masuku said. "He was skilled but he has no mastery of his Grimm form let alone the powers he might have or gain In the future." Lucifer was slightly disappointed but he had a backup plan so he said to her.

"Don't worry I have a backup plan just in case." Masuku wonders what his plan was and where does Kituma fall into this, but she had to return to her clan. Once gone Lucifer decides to check on his back up plan. So he opens a portal and went through it. he appeared on an underground base. He looks down and saw a large Atlesian airship he stole, and on his side where almost 10,000 Atlesian knights and about 100 Atlesian Paladins. This will be more than enough for his plan to unite some heroes to further his goals.


	19. Chapter 19 The End Has Come

**Chapter 19 The End has Come.**

After his match decides to call Scorch because he had a question he wanted to ask since his match with Masuku and what she said that he as the ability to gain an infinite amount of powers. Scorch answer Kituma's question by saying. "Yes, I think? My father and yours at first were just superhuman like but after slaying some…unique Grimm then gains their powers to an extent. Your father gains his powers of flight from killing a gargoyle, his cape would morph into bat-like wings." Kituma then asked another question related to his previous one.

"Can I use all the powers my dad has before I was born?" Scorch thought for a moment answer honestly. "I can't possibly answer that, my guess is maybe?" Kituma said thanks for his help and told him goodbye and hang up. He was currently at his parent's house, it might be late but he didn't mind since he has night vision.

He was spending this time to get ready for his final round and win the single match tournament for Vale while having the tournament play on his Scroll. As he swings his Rebellious sword around, trying to approve his swings with his sword to be more accurate and swift. When.

" **You could at least try these practicing those swings on something that bleeds so you can see what causing them to scream the loudest."** Kituma pause from swinging his sword and asked the Beast of Darkness. "Do you like a boner for murder?" the Beast of Darkness chuckle and said to the young fox Faunus. **"You are a stupid child, clearly you have no idea what I am!"** Kituma was curious what is the Beast of Darkness, at least what he thinks he is at least. So he asked.

"So what are you?" Beast of Darkness smirk and said to Kituma. **"I am you Dark side, the things you see in yourself as bad traits. I AM YOUR TRUE SELF!"** the Beast of Darkness morph into a humanoid morph that resembles Kituma' Grimm form without a jacket as his cape. The Beast of Darkness then said. **"I think it times for you join the dark side!"** he then charges at Kituma. Kituma shouted back.

"Bring it on you ugly sack of black flesh!" the arena they were fighting inside a medieval castle. The Beast of Darkness swung its fist at Kituma but the fox Faunus backflip and jump off the wall to get over the beast id Darkness's attack. The Beast smash the wall with a single punch and turn to continue to fight Kituma. But before it could fully turn around Kituma slash it hard across its chest. It left a deep and large cut in its chest. But the Beast laughed as his wound slowly disappear and his body was back to normal. The Beast said to Kituma.

" **I can't be killed by a foolish child like you."** He forms his claws into axes and started to swing them at Kituma. Kituma uses his sword to block the blows and attack by slicing through the Beast of Darkness but it seems the Beast of Darkness can't be killed. The Beast of Darkness then morph his axe arm back into claws and thrust them into Kituma's side. Kituma coughs up blood, then cut off the arm off the Beast of Darkness and then got the arm out of his side.

Both Kituma and Beast of Darkness quickly recover from their wounds as they got back into peak physical condition. Before either could continue their fight when they heard a loud shotgun blast and the sound of metal being hit, not bones being shattered. Kituma return to reality as she saw on screen Yang punch Mercury in the leg. And everybody is saying she attacked Mercury when he was walking up to her not going to fight her and she punches him in the leg.

Kituma knew it was part of Cinder's plan, and thanks to this he now knows that Emerald has the power to manipulate what a person sees but doesn't affect the other senses. He decides to call it a night and head back to Beacon Academy. The next day he went to check up on team RWBY and saw to Atlesian Knight guarding the door. He tries to enter but they aim their rifles at him and said he couldn't enter due to Ironwood's orders. He heard Ironwoods talk about how on a battlefield you don't see thing clearly which Kituma would agree on normal circumstances.

But this wasn't normal circumstances. He heard Yang trying to tell James what she saw but he shouted that he had enough. Kituma knew he had to step in. James said to the girls. "The sad truth is… if assault or an accident was. It doesn't' mat-." Then everyone heard from outside the door the sound of something slicing through metal. James turns to the door and saw Kituma walk in and said.

"Sorry but it seems I wasn't invited, so I decide to crash the part instead," James said to Kituma. "You just destroy Atl-!" Kituma stops him from talking by saying. "And you are not thinking this threw you one track mind dick." James was furious how this boy dares to insult him. Kituma walks past him and asked Yang.

"Alright Yang, tell me what had happened and give me a complete summary, don't leave any detail out." Yang did and explain what happens to Kituma. Ironwood said. "It very clear she attacks him so wh-," Kituma said. "Ironwood can you go outside while the adults handle it." Ironwood was getting so angry he was about to bring out his revolver and shot his goddam brains out, but he knew this look good so he decides to do what Kituma said and left the room. Kituma asked Yang.

"When you hit him did you hear his bone crack?" Ruby asked him. "Why does it matter?" Weiss figure out what he was talking about and said to Ruby. "He seeing if Mercury had fake legs so it means Yang didn't break her legs, but I don't see how that helps her case that much." Kituma then asked Yang. "Did you remember hearing footsteps as he attacked you?" Yang remembers back and she said to him.

"Actual yes I didn't think it odd at the time." Kituma cracked the case so he asked Ironwood in and explain to him. "Alright, I crack down what happens here. Yang wins the match, but Mercury decides to take her out as well, so he walks up to her, while a teammate of his team makes Yang see him attacking when in reality he wasn't, so Yang is not guilty due to the fact in her mind it was an act of self-defense." Ironwood could see the connection it was very likely then he asked Kituma.

"Are you saying his team is the enemy we are after?" Kituma said he would rather talk to this with Ozpin and the rest and ironwood agree, but he still didn't like this fox Faunus. Sadly Team RWBY was still disqualified, and Yang still felt responsible still. She asked after Ironwood left. "You guys trust me that I would never do that right?" Kituma and Ruby had trust in her, Weiss also did have fate in Yang. Blake was silent for a bit and said she wanted to believe yang.

This started not only worried Yang but also Kituma. The Beast of Darkness said to Kituma. **"She thinks both of you would become monster Like Adam, I mean you are a monster but you don't act like one,"** Weiss said to Blake. "How can you say something like that!? Yang would never lie to us!" Blake looks at her teammates than at Kituma and sighs she knew she had to explain.

"I had someone dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual… little choices that began to pile up. He told me not to worry. At first, they were accidents… then it was self-defense. Before long, even I began to believe he was right. This is all too familiar. But I know you would never do anything like that, so I will trust you." Blake knew if she can trust Kituma then she should have trust in Yang. Kituma left and decide to head up to the Coliseum for his final fight and win it for Beacon, for Vale.

Grey Addison started to suit up as he looks over footage of Kituma, he said to himself. "He good but my percentage of winning is 90%." Confident he will win and beat Kituma. So both fighters enter the ring. Port said being one of two announcers. "These two are very skilled huntsmen and are sure to give us a great show. Oobleck said. "Yes Kituma is might have an edge in sword combat and being an all-around great fighter but Grey has shown his armor is powerful enough to beat all his foes in the tournament with ease. His armor might be too much for even Kituma to overpower."

Kituma examines his opponent. Grey Addison had grey hair with green eyes, his armor was black and gray. Grey attack first by charging at Kituma. He tries to punch him, but Kituma uses Rebellious to block the blow. Grey saw this coming and launch a hologram to attack first. Kituma saw Grey go through him and disappear behind him, he was confused but then he felt Grey punch him in the stomach, the attack send Kituma back a bit. Once Kituma back to his feet he launches overdrives at Grey. But Grey dodge them and launch an energy X at Kituma. Kituma slice through it. Grey got close and put his foot in Kituma's face and blast Kituma in the face with his thrusters. Kituma drops his sword as he grabs his face. Port said. "That was a dirty move but effective, this might be the end of Kituma." Kituma wasn't going to lose he decide to let out his Grimm side. So the black armor attaches to him and when It was fully on him, he roared out which was so powerful it pushes back Grey slightly. Oobleck said.

"It seems Kituma Active his Semblance, and from what I see and look up in that armor he gains an insane healing factor to put muscle and bone back in place and greatly increase his strength and speed." Grey was not scared he said. "This won't save you, once I st-." Kituma charges at Grey and punches him in the face shutting him up. Then Kituma hit Grey with a barrage of punches and then gave another powerful punch sending him flying.

Grey got up and notice his armor was dented but how is that possible?! Kituma grabbed his sword and charges at Grey again. Grey morph his hands into blades. And waited for Kituma to get near. When he got close he slashes at Kituma chest but it didn't even pierce through his tough black armor. When he tries again but Kituma caught the blade and snap it like a branch from a tree. And toss it away. Kituma starts to swing down at Grey, Grey to block it with his remaining blade, but Kituma's sword just shatters it into little pieces. Port said.

"Holy Monty this match has swung into Kituma' favor, is Grey able to turn this round at all!?" Grey got some distance and morph his am into cannons and launch a barrage of energy at Kituma. Some hit did sting Kituma but it would take more to stop this Grimm. He charges at Grey using his sword to deflecting any blasts heading his way. Kituma use his sword to smash Grey's let cannon arm, then smash the other cannon arm, then sweep and smash his legs along the way. And he did a barrage of slices destroying the chest of his armor and then launch him forward.

Grey's armor was completely destroyed he had nothing left. Grey lost Kituma won. His Grimm armor got off and he stood proudly. Ozpin who was watching was also proud, but Ozpin knew this is a small victory, and Kituma still has long ways to go. Kituma was given a trophy and he plans to put this in his family house for safe keeping. Next was the finals of the team tournament. He saw Pyrrha, she was not like her confident self. He asked.

"Pyrrha what's wrong?" Pyrrha said to Kituma. "I just… Do you ever have that feeling you are destined for something but it something you don't want to become… but no matter how much you try… you can't define destiny." Pyrrha afraid that she will become a lot like Apollyon. Kituma had that same fear that he will be a monster like Adam and him being Grimm strongly hints that he will become one. He said to her.

"Yes, but I feel that if you follow the path you decide not what others have chosen for you." Pyrrha felt better from what he said and said to him. "Thank you Kituma." And she hugged him. And head up feeling better about herself. Before she left he said to her. "Pyrrha! Someone has been messing with people's vision making them see things, so make sure you use your senses as well." Pyrrha took his advice and got ready for her match.

Kituma decides to look for Blake and watch the final with her. So the match begins. Meanwhile Ruby runs into Mercury, she already knew so only ask why, and he was going to let her leave alive at least. Ruby try to dash past him but Mercury was fast enough and kicked her back. Meanwhile, Pyrrha was still fighting Penny. Emerald was about to do what she did best. Penny was about to attack and was getting ready to do her thing when she felt a metallic blade place at her throat and a female said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Emerald look over and saw Apollyon, the blade was coming from her wrist like a hidden blade. Emerald asked her. "Why should I, and who are you?" Apollyon and said. "Because I won't kill and I need Pyrrha to do this on her own. What your name?" Emerald said. "Bit me." Apollyon then punches Emerald in the gut, Emerald almost cough up blood and said. "Emerald." Apollyon pats her on her shoulder and said.

"See that wasn't so hard." Apollyon still had her blade at Emerald's throat. Pyrrha blocks Penny's swords by using her shield to block them and got her sword back and charge at Penny. Pyrrha kept hearing what Apollyon was saying about her becoming like her after taking some much she screams and went berserk. She started slashing at Penny. Penny tried her best to block most of the attack but she couldn't keep up for very long. Pyrrha continues to slash harder and faster not bothering to look.

Once she opens her eye she saw the horror she had just done. Penny was in pieces on the ground. She just killed Penny. Everyone watch with horror. Even Emerald and Mercury were horrified by what Pyrrha had just done. Apollyon said. "I told you she can do It." and then left emerald happy that Pyrrha was slowly becoming like her.

Oobleck told the broadcast to kill the feed but it wasn't working then on everyone who was watching the tournament had a red screen with a black chest piece. Cinder then said through the speakers. "This is not a tragedy. This is not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust. Your safety, your children. To men who claim to be our guardians. But are, in reality… nothing more than men." Kituma knew it was Cinder talking, but he couldn't do anything to stop her. Cinder to continue to speak.

"Our Academies' headmaster wield more power than most armies and one was audacious to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace and yet, what do we have here? One nations attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference."

Kituma could feel all the negative emotions in the air it was almost overwhelming. He crushes his mug without him thinking he got off the stool and his step causes a small earthquake as well as crack the ground. He wasn't use to this much and it was supercharging him. Weiss and Blake watch him wondering what's wrong with him as Cinder continues to spread fear into the people of Vale and the other kingdoms.

"And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First dismemberment, and now this? Huntsmen and huntress should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I witness neither. Perhaps Ozpin thought by defeating Atlas in both tournaments they would forget how he failed Vale from the Grimm invasion. Or perhaps he wanted to stick it the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting Kingdom with armed forces." Kituma Grimm form was coming out on its own, what is happening to him. The Beast of Darkness chuckled and said to Kituma.

" **It's time for the Beast to come out and play."** The berserker armor was slowly attaching to him but Kituma was trying to stop it. Cinder to continued her speech. "Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile. And the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves." His Grimm form was almost fully active all was left was the helmet. The Beast of Darkness said to Kituma.

" **Sit back boy because you're about to go Berserk and it's going to be a blast!"** Kituma tried but his Grimm was complete. Cinder starting to reach the end of her speech said. "As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you; the situation there is… equally undesirable. Our kingdoms are at the brink of war. Yet we, the citizen, are left in the dark. So I ask you… when the first shots are fired… who do you think you can trust?" as she finishes her speech and ends the feed.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake look at Kituma with the concern of what is going with him. Then he started to stand up. And turn Blake knew something wasn't right. Weiss asked him. "What wrong with you Kituma?" Kituma chuckled but it both could tell it wasn't Kituma laughing. **"Kituma is not here right now care to leave a message?"** said the Beast of Darkness. And he was ready to spread hell on earth all across Vale.


	20. Chapter 20 Kituma Goes Berserk

**Chapter 20 Kituma Goes Berserk**

Weiss and Blake look at horror as Kituma drew his sword ready to fight when he thought of something better. So he said to Blake. **"He may love you… But I know who I need to kill to break him forever."** as he walks away. Heading to kill the person that Kituma cares about the most. He started to head to Beacon Academy. On his way, he saw Ironwoods ship he decide to blow up the tin head.

" **So long tin head!"** then from his metallic mouth came a powerful blast of dark red fire and hit one of thruster on the ship that Ironwood was in. he smiles but he still had a wizard to kill. On his way, he ran into Glynda and Qrow. Glynda said to him. "Kituma!? Thank god you're here Ozpin is at the Beacon he waiting for you." The Beast of Darkness smirk and said. **"Thanks, good bitch, I was planning to take a bit out of him before this kingdom crumbles!"** Qrow shot Kituma. It did nothing the Beast of Darkness only laugh and try to get past them but Qrow was not going to let him. The Beast of Darkness only chuckle and said.

" **You think you can stop me!? Well then you are a fool!"** then he summons a sea of aura blades and launches them at Glynda and Qrow. This was enough to push them out of the way as he continues to head to Beacon. Once he arrives it seems Blake and Weiss were already there. As he walks to the school many white fang members came to stop him. But he uses his Grimm burst attack and sends them flying away. All the other students arrive. Weiss saw him coming and figure out who he after. She shouted to everybody nearby.

"Don't let him get to Ozpin." So all the students went to fight Kituma. Even the Grimm nearby charge at Kituma but they were turned into a mist that goes into Kituma. The Beast of Darkness was absorbing the Grimm transforming them into energy. He was going to have fun defeating all these children. Meanwhile far away Mercury was recording the events and was going to record the students fighting Berserk Grimm form Kituma. Emerald and Cinder were with him as well on a roof high enough to see the action. Cinder was about to kick off the final step of her plan when a deep voice said behind them.

" **You are a foolish Maiden."** All three turn and saw Skull Knight on his horse. Cinder asked him. "How am I a fool, I trick everyone and cause all this chaos and about to bring down a Kingdom in one night." Skull Knight said to her. " **You and your, Queen are having your strings pulled by the devil himself, If you were smart you'll know who is the devil himself."** Cinder form a ball of fire in her hand and threw it at Skull Knight, but he blocks it with his shield. He decides to leave because he knew her punishment for her crimes will come to her by the devil is playing the puppet master.

so the student decides to attack Kituma in groups of four. Team Sun went first, Scarlet fire shots at Kituma but the bounce of harmlessly, Neptune use his weapon to gun mode as well, but his shot seem to sting Kituma slightly. Sun and Sage charge at Kituma. The Beast of Darkness smirk then from his eye came to a blast of red energy he knocks Sage back a bit. Sun tries to hit Kituma with his staff. But Kituma caught his staff and smash him into the ground a couple times not before throwing him away.

Sage continue to charge at Kituma as he was about to swing his sword down on Kituma, he felt Kituma punch him in the chest, he then grabbed him and smash him into the ground behind him. As turn to deal with Neptune and Scarlet. He saw Flint Coal and Neon Katt join the fight. Flint Cola made his three clowns and blast Kituma with a blast of music. Scarlet and Neptune continue to shoot at him. Neon Katt dash around Kituma hitting him with her Nunchaku freezing his legs to the ground so he couldn't escape.

"Never miss a beat, Never miss a beat, never miss a-." she kept saying that to herself as she kept hitting Kituma with her Nunchaku. But Kituma grabbed her by her neck and said. **"Shut the F**k up!"** then he drew in the air then roar. From his mouth came a power waves of sound stronger than four Flynt coal could make together. This attack sends the four males flying backward. Scarlet and Neptune were first to get up, Scarlet drew his sword, while Neptune turns his gun into a trident and charge at Kituma. The Beast of Darkness said still holding Neon Katt.

" **You children you can defeat the Grimm Prince and future Grimm King?"** he smacks Scarlet's attack away sending him flying. Then he grabbed Neptune Trident, he was shocked at first but send the volts back shocking Neptune blasting him back. **" "All of you are already dead!"** Then he slams Neon Katt to the ground knocking her out. As he continues to march on threw. As he did a paladin has entered the fight so he decides have to give these children time to come up with a plan so he can crush their dreams and hopes.

Coca knew this was their time to come with a plan to stop Kituma without killing him, she likes him. "Velvet maybe you can reason with him and if not maybe it's time." Velvet knew she shouldn't be excited by she waited so long she couldn't help it. the Beast of Darkness smash one Paladin into the air and cut into pieces. He then smashes and crushes the second one into a metallic pancake.

" **Well, that was fun for a minute now back to beating the shit out of kids."** He turns and saw Velvet walking towards him she said to him. "Kituma stops this madness, this isn't you." The Beast of Darkness chuckled sinisterly and said. **"What are you going to do about it, Photo me to death?"** he was laughing at his joke when suddenly he was punched in the face. Then he felt a barrage of more punches then one big one to send him back. He chuckles and said.

" **Nice to see you finally showed up Ya-."** Before he was finished he was blasted by a blast of bullets, he saw that Velvet had copy Yang's shotgun gauntlets to punch him in the face, and now she is copying Coca's minigun. He smirks finally a challenge. He forms a large Aura blade to block the shots. He then did a stinger and try to thrust his sword threw the rabbits heart, this will help break Kituma along with the death of Ozpin.

Velvet saw this coming and leaped into the air, and copy Ren's handguns and launch a barrage of bullets at Kituma. She was using the thing she learns from Kituma when they were younger. Flashback to when she was back home from school with Kituma. She had copy many people's weapons but she can never beat them with their own weapon. So she on the walk back she asked Kituma.

"How do you fight other people that use swords, and handguns like you?" Kituma thought for a moment and said. "would try to be unpredictable, if I were you I would keep changing my weapons using them like arsenal, for example, you could use a weapon to get in close and get in a good couple hits, then switch to a stronger weapon to send the foe flying, then switch to a ranged weapon and hit them from afar." Velvet understood and she decides to try It. when she did it became her main fighting style being uncreditable. And plan to use what he told her to beat him now.

Back to the present she then copies Nora's hammer and smashes it down on Kituma. She knocks him to the ground but he pushes back sending her back but she landed on her feet. She the copy Pyrrha's weapon and continue to hit Kituma from afar since she knew his range combat was his weakest part of his arsenal. He pulls out his handgun change the mode to homing and fire around Velvet.

She was confused but she felt the shots hit her in the back. The Beast of Darkness charge with his large sword ready to cut this rabbit into bits. Velvet then copy's Ruby's Crescent rose and start firing shots at Kituma. This stop Kituma for a bit then she dashes and slice at Kituma multiple times. Velvet was running out of steam and the Beast of Darkness notice. Velvet tries to make another copy of someone's weapon but she was out of juice. The Beast of Darkness smirk and said to her.

" **I was starting to get worried you might have been able to beat me but I guess I was wrong."** He lifts his sword ready to behead her but then Velvet came to rescue her. Fox try to punch Kituma but he caught the punch and toss him aside. Yatsuhashi charge ready to swing his sword to smash Kituma. The Beast of Darkness smirk and drew his sword and charge at Yatsuhashi. When there blades.

 **BBBOOOOMMM!** They create a powerful shockwave could be heard miles away. They also created a crater. Kituma had his foot on Yatsuhashi face as he said. **"You were strong but not strong enough to match mine."** As he continues to head Weiss knew she had to stop him. She charges ready to thrust her sword at him, he caught her blade in his palm the blade went through slightly. He the Beast of Darkness said to her. **"What did you think was going to happen?"** he then pulls out her sword then he kicked her back. Yang arrives and saw Kituma. Weiss explain what was going on. But she said to go find Blake instead. The Beast of Darkness overheard what Weiss said. After Yang left. The Beast of Darkness said.

" **Sorry kids but your ends will have to wait I got a cat I need to skin alive. I am back in-."** She shouted at him. "What are you afraid that Kituma will beat you and he will gain control?!" that piss him off and decide to kill her first then go kill Blake. He charges at her, she waited for it but it never came. She summons the sword arm of the knight she had killed a long time ago, it uses its sword to block Kituma's strike. Kituma jumps back and was not expecting this. Then the knight's arm slams his sword down on Kituma.

Cause Kituma to be smashed into the ground, it lifts up and smash down again, and again, and its last swing, Kituma grabbed the blade and pus it up and rolled out of the way. He was beyond piss as he was pulsing with the negative energy he shouted. **"F**K IT YOU ALL DIE RIGHT NOW!"** then he did a supercharge Grimm burst. Then around him came a huge explosion. Sadly no one died but at least there out of his way. He morphs his jacket into a bat like wings and flew off where Yang ran off to. Once has arrived he came to see Blake was fighting Adam.

" **So this is the one you would love to hang him by his own entrails."** The Beast of Darkness said with a sinister smile. Then he saw Yang and she was piss when she saw Adam stab Blake which also anger the Beast of Darkness, he fears this might happen, so he can't kill her because if she does he will fight back, but he can at least kill Adam. He saw Adam cut off one of Yang's arm. And he was about to finish Yang off but Blake got in the way so he was about to kill her as well. When he was blast by red energy knocking him against a wall.

" **Don't take this the wrong way, I will kill you, but it'll have to wait."** Adam recovers and said to Kituma. "I guess you show your true colors, you and I are-." The Beast of Darkness blast with his eye beams pinning him to the wall and spoke to Adam as he got closer. **"Just shut up and die."** Blake took this to get her and Yang out of there. The Beast of Darkness kept up his attack burning Adam's clothes and was about to finish him off when he senses Cinder' now has gained the rest of her Maiden powers.

" **GODAMMIT, why are so many things avoiding me from killing people?"** as he stops his attack and teleported to the source of Cinder's Maiden powers. He was in the chamber below the school. He said to Cinder. **"So you got your Maiden powers that great, now get out of my way I killing Ozpin."** Cinder was confused why he wanted to kill his mentor but he she was told by Salem to kill him not Kituma. She launches balls of fire at Kituma but he forms a force field to protect him, this surprise Cinder, she tried to launch a barrage of crystal shards at him but he just did his Grimm Roar attack and shatter them as well as push her back. She realizes she is no match for him. But she had to try if not she is dead for sure.

" **Time to die Ozpin."** The Beast of Darkness said as he walks closer to Ozpin. Jaune charge at Kituma and shouting. "NNNOOOO!" He swings sword ready to behead Kituma. But then Kituma jacket morph into a hand grabbed Jaune. And he threw him back. This was between him and Ozpin, so Ozpin had his cane in hand ready to fight. So these two titan clashes. Both were equal in might if one made a mistake It would be over. Ozpin's experience was slowly overwhelming the Beast of Darkness. Pyrrha was helping Jaune up and making there leave. Cinder saw this and said.

"You two aren't leaving with your life's." As she drew her bow and fire an arrow. Ozpin saw this and new what will happen next but decide not to fight his fate. He threw his cane and use it to deflect Cinder's shot and shouted to Pyrrha and Jaune. "GO GET OU-." He didn't finish because of a sword stabbed through his back. Both Pyrrha and Jaune saw in horror as Kituma killed Ozpin. This was enough for Kituma to finally return and realize what he has done. He held Ozpin and said while tears went down his face.

"Ozpin… I'm sorry… I'm no hero…. I'm… I'm-" Ozpin said to Kituma. "Kituma… *Coughs blood* I'm proud of you bu- *Coughs more blood* It's time for you to find those heroes not just to help fight Salem,*Cough more blood than before* but also to find where you belong, good luck." Ozpin then closes his eyes for the last time. Kituma looks up and saw that everyone else is gone so he heads to the teleporting machine but before he could fully stand up he was hit in the back of the head. Lucifer smirk and said. "One down, one to go." everything was going smoothly.

Lucifer reach the roof and saw that Ruby use her silver eye powers, he decides to note that down for the future, she was unconscious but he also saw a weaken Cinder. He walked over to her, he decides to let her know who he was, once she opens her eyes and saw him she was shocked who it was. He said to her.

"This is a long time coming." Before she could respond he rip out her left eye from its socket. She screams in pain. He then knocks her out, he then slightly heals the wound to make sure she doesn't die because of It but is still in need of care. Then head back down to the chamber with Cinder on his shoulder.

He then dragged Kituma with as he walks to the teleport machine and place the two on the ground and type a universe he wanted them to be in. once he types it in a blue vortex open, he then tosses both inside the vortex. Then he closes the vortex. His lady was standing next to him and asked. "What's next love?" Lucifer smirk and said. "Well, my sweet strawberry we got a curtain taken King to piss off enough to get our heroes to unite and cause a chain of events so we can finally put our plan in motion." As he lifts her up so he can kiss her as the two make there leave.

Meanwhile in another universe, both Cinder and Kituma landed on the ground together. Someone found them and brought them to their place. Kituma was first to wake up when he felt something or someone hugging his fox tail. He opens his eye to see a wooden roof. He slowly got up and saw an alien hugging his fox tail. "Mommy, Mommy fox guy is up." The light girl shouted to her mother. Then an older and more mature version of the little girl alien, they were dinosaurs like with their dinosaur tail and claws, they were blue and black with white eyes. he got up and asked the adult alien.

"Where am I?" the mother said to Kituma. "ML-E hear found you and your lady friend on the ground and we brought you back to our place in Undertown." Kituma then said as he got up realizing he was dress in his usual clothes but he saw his coat was hanging and could tell it was pretty torn up.

"Sorry for any trouble me and, my friend cause you two." ML-E was stilling hugging his tail he was fine with her touching. ML-E's mom said. "Its okay, anyway my name is AM-E. Sweetie can you let go of his tail." ML-E did what mother told her and let go of Kituma's tail. He then asked.

"Is my friend Cinder up?" he even she was not her friend he decides it was best for them to work together to get back then the truce will be over. AM-E said. "No, when she is up I let you know, ML-E why don't you show…" Kituma realizes he hasn't given his name and said.

"Sorry forgot to give my name, its Kituma." AM-E nodded and continue to speak. "Kituma around Undertown." ML-E nodded and drag him outside their small house, he grabbed his jacket put it on. Once outside he realizes it was a town underground filled with aliens. He defiantly not in Vale in anymore.

 **THE END?**

 **It's not but this is the end of this first story, this has been a… interesting adventure for me at least, I hope you guy enjoys this story and will continue and see the sequel to this story, which I will post a preview to that story. Anyway, for now, I'm going to work on my other stories.**

 **Anyway to all that have read this to end please leave a review and tell me what you think and give feedback so I can improve my writing for my future stories.**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

In the far reaches of space, there is this giant ship that is sailing across the universe and the others of the infinitely wide and long multiverse. The ship is called the Dreadnaught it was under the command of someone that is called Oryx, the Taken King. Oryx was traveling the vast multiverse to forge his army and conquer the entire Multiverse, but he had to get rid of his foes, like the Mad Titan Thanos, how may be able to make his slave, Darkseid who might be one of the last foes he will deal with, but the one he will save for last since he is one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse, his name was Ragnarok. As he thought what he will need for his army he heard a noise and said.

"Who dares to come on my ship without my permission?" the person Oryx was talking too said. "Sorry but I need to give you this information, you will know this." The person was Lucifer. He stepped out of the shadows, now we can see him in his full glory. He wore a black bowler hat with a dark red line and two large black feathers. He wore a long torn up black scarf that hangs down to his hips. He had a torn black and red suit with black torn pants on. This Lucifer guy was anything but human. Lucifer's skin was burnt red, he had V shape feet, and two different hands. His right hand was smooth black claw hand that clearly wasn't his own. His other hand was red. This hand looks like it was his and is but its been modified.

Lucifer and soulless Z shape eyes and also have dark red-orange hair that covers his right eye slightly. He also has two large horns the curve past his hat on both sides of his head. Lucifer had a cigar in his mouth where he has sharp pointy teeth to match his demonic look. Oryx said. "What important information do you have to share with me?" Oryx was willing to humor Lucifer and see what he had to give the Taken King. Lucifer smiled and then toss a small black orb to Oryx, Oryx caught in and the Orb show him what information Lucifer was going to give to Oryx.

The orb shows the death of his son Crota by this robotic army, and it shows a mere human in charge, he didn't care what he looks like, he will just take them all and kill them all under his will and command. Oryx turns to Lucifer and toss his orb back to the demon and said to him. "What do you want in return for you giving me this information?" Lucifer thought and thought and then said to the Taken King. "I ask you to give me hive shard you use to power your ship and weapons." He wanted it to use as a battery to charge up hid device for his master plan. Oryx thought and then said.

"Okay here is your prize." Then a giant green crystal pulsing with Hive magic energy. Lucifer grabbed it and said. "Thank you and I may suggest you try taking over this universes earth since it has the plumber's base and they could be a problem for you." Oryx didn't say anything and went back to gazing into the vastness of space, and Lucifer took his leave through a black and red portal and was out of there.

Meanwhile on this universes earth in a forest outside the town of Bellwood was our foxy hero Kituma. Kituma and Cinder were sent to this world a week ago and both haven't talked to one another since both were learning more about this new world. Kituma at this moment was training with his swordsmanship. He uses his rebellious sword to improve his skills with Monjiro and also improve his control over manipulating Rebellious to the point he can use it to fight himself with him using Monjiro.

He has been doing this for the past week for around 5 hours per day, at this point, he got better at his skill with a blade, he hasn't touched his Grimm form or his Grimm powers because he fears if he loses control, he might never come back from it. While he was practicing he fail to notice someone walking up to him. He was still in an intense sword battle with himself when he senses someone was there with him. He grabbed Rebellious and put on his back and sheath Monjiro, he then turns to the person, and it was Cinder.

Both wore different clothes when they came from there universe to this one. Kituma was now wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with blue jeans. Cinder was wearing black shorts, a black shirt which shoves her boobs slightly, and she wore a red coat over her shirt and scarf, her hair was used to cover her missing eye and the scares around it, her left arm was scared up but it healed up and was slowly started to work. Her voice has been lost for the past couple days but yesterday her voice came back. Now her voice is back to its normal self. She said to Kituma. "Your good with those blades aren't you Kituma?" Kituma said thanks then asked. "Why are you here?" Cinder walk up to him and said to Kituma. "I wanted to discuss with you," Kituma said he was listening and Cinder then continue to speak.

"We both are stuck in this universe and we both want to get back to our own universe, so, for now, we should have a truss and try to work together to survive in this strange new world. Deal." As she said deal she extends her hand to him. Kituma thought about and shook her hand. As of this point, Kituma and Cinder are friends and allies in their quest to return to their world. Both decide to go together to visit the city close by to get some info on this new world. Kituma took his red jacket to cover his tail and use a hat to cover his fox ears.

The two head to the town called Bellwood and walking around and notice a lot of stuff about this world, the people like to be on their Scrolls? There Tech was different from there universes tech, it was more advanced and less advanced in some parts but they not there weren't walls around the town and it seems like there aren't any Grimm, Cinder said to Kituma. "I think this world so far seems to not have Grimm or monsters that destroy the City?" Cinder said to Kituma as they walk around Bellwood. Kituma then notice on a Television shows a news report on a person name Danny Phantom saving amity Park from a ghost attack once again, Kituma said to her.

"I think they have other things to worry about that aren't Grimms." Cinder saw the news report and also note how beside her and Kituma there were the only people with Aura. They first decide to stop by a library to read up on this strange new world therein. both went to the library and while Cinder went to the computer and look online, Kituma decides to wander around and check out some books and physical information in the library itself. Kituma found some interesting books like Cat in the Hat which he found interesting, he also likes this Manga series called Naruto, he thought it was weirdly similar that this Charka in this manga was similar to Aura.

Cinder was looking through any info she can and learn much about this world, this world had two world wars and they seem built on violence, this may be why in there world the kingdoms have more worlds with fear of the Grimm destroying them all. She also found some stuff interesting about this world, in the year 1980's there were these child murders at this restaurant, and also there these… Superhero? There this red-haired girl that like a secret agent that been around for a while. There this ghost guy named Danny Phantom who has saved the world.

There also this alien superhero name Ben 10 who is a local superhero of Bellwood. She found this world so far is interesting like their own world. She wonders how powerful these so call heroes are. Meanwhile, Kituma was still wandering around the library and head to Cinder and said to her. "So what did you get so far?" Cinder was done with the computer and said to her fox Faunus friend. "So far this world is unique but it going to take some time to find a way home." Kituma nodded and as both exit the Library they saw some police cars driving past them. Kituma was curious where they're going. The police arrive at a park in Bellwood because there this tall black armor guy causing trouble.

At the park a 7.3 feet tall guy in black knight armor that also had a torn up black cape. He was around this big open area where the fight between Ben 10 and Vilgax fought. The guy had another wizard like people around the circle, and the lines of circle started to glow like he was trying to open a gate to another realm. The police soon arrive and had their guns aimed at the knight guy, one cop said to the giant dude. "Freeze stop… whatever you're doing!?" the giant knight guy turn and they got a good look of him, his helmet had a crown on top of his head, and his army had spikes and other things to show how scary he is. The giant knight guy said to them.

" **I, Drachen the Dark Lord, the embodiment of evil will raise the power the mighty-!"** then one of his servants said ahm and they looked at him, he sighs and corrects himself. **"Me and my…. Servants will summon a monster that will scorch this earth with his dark flames, I su- I mean we'll Summon a mighty Balrog HAHAHAHA!"** he does an evil laugh at the end for good measure, the cops weren't sure to react to that since he seems like a lunatic in a suit of armor so the chief told them to open fire." So they did, but the Dark Lord form a force field to protect him and his servants then he snaps his fingers, then from above a barrage of arrows fell down on the cops, killing most of them. But a pink shield protects some of the cops. Then a hero came to save the day it was… Lucky Girl Aka Gwen Tennyson. She flew down and landed in front of the Drachen. Her Lucky girl outfit had blue and black boots, with a black and blue suit which covers her legs and her arms up to her elbows. She black gloves that are fingerless. She also had a long blue scarf that like a cape. She also had a utility belt with the lucky girl symbol as the belt buckle, and lastly, she had a big blue and black cat mask that covers most of her pink face beside her mouth and her long pink energy hair.

" **Who are you young lady, I must say you magic or energy manipulation is good but you're facing a warlock who has crafted his art before you were even born."** The Dark Lord says to Lucky Girl as summon dual dark sword which was like Daderic Swords. And was ready to fight the girl. Gwen said to the black knight. "I hope you ready to get your metal butt kicked by Lucky Girl." Drachen swings his swords at Lucky Girl, she backflips away and launches a barrage of pink energy blasts at him, they sting him but it only annoys him more than hurt him. Dark Lord then slashes his sword to form an x and it became an energy blast. Lucky Girl form a shield to block the attack, it shatters from the one hit, The Dark Lord then teleport behind her try to slice her in half, but his blade only past through her, it was illusion spell she was behind him and blast him with all her mana energy. The blast launches him forward put he was still standing. He turns and walks to her since she uses all her energy in the hope it would be enough. Drachen then says to Gwen

" **You're a powerful Mana user Lucky Girl, don't be surprised I been around long enough to face at least one Anodite and like her your no match the power of Super Paranatrual!"** then from his hands came black and red fire, Gwen dodge it but some of the fire hit her and burn her arm, it stings like hell. she looks up and saw the Dark Lord on top of her and he got a mace in his hand and was ready to bring it down to squish her into pieces then a black blade pierce his chest, the Dark Lord was surprised by this and drop his mace. Gwen look past the Dark Lord to see Kituma was the one that stabs the Dark Lord in the chest with his giant black sword. Gwen said to Kituma.

"I'm happy for you saving me but get out of here it's too dangerous." But Kituma just smirks and said to Lucky girl. "And let you have all the fun, not a chance." Kituma leans back and slam Drachen into the ground and then spin around an launch the giant evil dude into some trees. Lucky Girl was impressed he was not human especially now she can see clearly his fox ears and fox tail. Both notice that the open circle was slowly opening up to show lava and the head of the Balrog. Kituma said to Gwen. "I take mister tall dark and not scary, can you stop them from bringing mister ugly." He said with a friendly smile, she nodded and ran over to stop the awakening of the Balrog. The Dark lord recovers from Kituma tossing him away and saw Lucky Girl heading to stop the summoning and awakening of the Balrog, so he snapped his fingers.

Gwen was almost there but then some skeleton appears encircling her with swords and shield. She smirks and knew it was time to kick some ass. Drachen knew it would be only a couple seconds before his monster comes and bring this town to ash. He turns to Kituma and saw the Fox guy launch a red and black energy blast like he did to Gwen but it was single slash though. He just simply slices it in half. Both swordsmen encircle one another. The Dark Lord ditches his dual Daderic swords and forms a large Daderic greatsword. Kituma decides to stick with Rebellious and soon both black swordsman fight. Their blades collide and fought so fast that everyone besides Cinder could tell how there dual was going, Cinder was not sure if she steps in and half Lucky Girl and Kituma.

The Dark Lord and Kituma were pretty even, Drachen might have been more experience then Kituma but Kituma was able to match him in the physical side of it and might be faster and stronger than the Dark Lord without his magic helping him close that gap. Drachen then teleported away from one of Kituma's attacks and use his miss to do some slash at him and impale him in the back like he did to him and toss him aside as well. Gwen saw this and thought that Drachen just killed this fox guy that saved her from being crushed under Drachen's mighty mace. But Kituma quickly recovers from it so she guesses he must have a healing factor so he can survive life threating attacks.

She focuses back on her own fight and so far she defeated most of the Skeleton minions but time to stop the summoning is slipping by. Then arrows pierce the head of the remaining skeleton and saw a black hair girl with amber eyes she didn't know she was missing her right eye. She shook her head at Cinder to saw in her body language that she thanks her, Cinder knowledge her Gwen quickly ran in hopes to stop the summoning but it looks like it might be too late. Kituma said after recovering from the Dark Lords attacks. He said to him. "Okay you strong," then he switch to Monjiro and got ready to draw his sword and continue what he was going to say next, "But are you fast enough?" then Kituma dash towards Drachen, but he was blur even to the Dark Lord himself, he then became visible behind Drachen, then his slice he did very fast started to catch up Drachen felt her slice Kituma did in the span of a millisecond with a distance of 25 feet. Then he turns and with Monjiro pulsing he did a Universe slash and Drachen was hit by a barrage of slashes in an instant.

" **You're not human, what are you? You're not a being of light your energy comes from the darkness like my kind."** The Dark Lord to himself out loud, now he wants to know who is this boy, but his interest in him is if he can use him to kill his greatest nemeses the only person he hates more than the one how gave his curse to live beyond death itself and tainted him in darkness. So he went back with his dual Daderic swords and both continue their fight. Meanwhile, Gwen reach the gate but it was too late it was open and the Balrog was waking up, it rose from the magma and roar out of rage of awakening, it then forms flaming wings, then it forms a flaming whip and kills all those Drachen uses to summon the creature. The Dark Lord and shouted.

" **Come on! It's hard to find OW! I was talking at least my nemesis has is polite enough to let me finish talking before defeating me!"** Drachen then went back to fighting Kituma. Gwen looked up at horror at the giant piece, she really wishes Ben and Kevin were here. But therein space doing so car thing she didn't pay attention to it since she was studying. Gwen decides to tire it out so she can seal it up so she launch a barrage of blasts at it to get its attention and then fly so it can see her running away and it will give chase, unfortunate this Balrog was smart so when hitting from her mana blasts, instead of chasing, he decides to use its fire whip and wrapped it around her leg which seriously burn her leg and smash her into the ground. She was in serious pain.

The Balrog started to stomp towards with the attempt to eat her or kill her, either way, it wouldn't be good for her. Cinder launch a barrage of arrows, and her scared hand was in serious pain from Ruby's attack, that Lucifer might take her eye but Ruby hurt her the most and she plan to get even with her once she returns to their dimension. The arrows cause the Balrog to roar out in pain and turn to Cinder and roar at her letting its flaming wings be shown to her. Drachen and Kituma were pretty even and the Dark Lord said. **"If you want to save your Girlfriend and Lucky Girl you got to slay the Balrog."** Kituma blush slightly when he said that Cinder was his girlfriend, he had to admit she seemed to have an attraction to black hair amber eye girls that are as badass as he is.

He then ran to fight the Balrog while Drachen watches and waits for this hero to fall like all heroes do eventually no matter how noble there or how much they fight against it. Kituma uses both Kitsune and Neko to launch a barrage of bullets at the Balrog but even with them being very powerful handguns they only hit the surface of the beast and to kill if they need to pierce its flesh and softer parts inside of it. The Balrog turn but it saw not Kituma, it saw his Grimm Form, it saw what he really was and thought Kituma was challenging to see who the stronger monster. So it roared to show it was ready to prove it the strongest one here. So it uses its fire whip and cracks it at Kituma, but the fox Faunus Grimm hybrid use Rebellious to deflect the attack.

And use Neko to fire a barrage of explosive round hopping it be enough to pierce the tough hide of the Balrog. Kituma leap at the beast and swing his large sword, the blade only scratch the surface of the Balrog, the Balrog then use it whip to capture Kituma and toss him into the lava, Both Gwen and Cinder shouted. "NOO!" both knew lava wasn't good. Kituma was now deep into the lava the Balrog was once in. Kituma was starting to melting and dying, but Kituma knew if he dies now he won't be able to become the hero he wanted to be. So fuck it he going Grimm Form to save himself from dying from lava and kill the Balrog, well that is his plan. Drachen who saw Kituma get toss into the lava and laughed like a typical villain and said.

" **HAHAHAHA even the mightiest heroes eventually meet there en-"** before he finishes everyone heard a mighty roar and from the lava came a metal-like creature leaps out of the lava and landed on the ground still hot from its dip in the lava. Kituma was in his Grimm form and it felt like he never hasn't not used it in weeks, Kituma turns to the Balrog and held Monjiro in his hands. His first move is to use Universe slash and with it, he completely turns the balrog's left arm into pieces. The Balrog screams out in pain. Kituma then use an energy slash which he Galaxy Cut which send a slash energy blast and cut off the Balrog's right leg causing to pen its leg and use it remaining hand to keep it standing,

Then Kituma did a hybrid of the two attacks he did which he dubs Cosmic Cutter. So he launches an energy slash which hit and past the beast's head. Then Kituma slowly sheath Monjiro, and the instant the blade was fully sheath, the Balrog head exploded into millions of tiny pieces like his hand earlier. The Balrog was dead and its corpse fell to the ground dead for sure. Drachen shouted out loud. **"NO! NONONONONONONONONO! Curse you-"** Again he didn't get a chance to finish since Kituma uses his Galaxy Cut and slice the head of the Dark Lord. Causing his body to fall to the ground as well.

Kituma deactivates his Grimm form and was about to make her leave when a pink wall form in front of him, Gwen stop him and said to him. "We need to talk, not here somewhere more private so the three of us can talk and both explain who the hell you two are doing here." Gwen was being very friendly and calm with hopes that it convinces them to come without using force. Kituma and Cinder said sure. So both left the park and let the law did with the corpse of Drachen and the Balrog. Both went to the top of a building and Gwen said. "Okay, why are you here?" Kituma was about to say something but Cinder spoke first and said to Lucky Girl.

"We are here because someone sends us here by force and been trying to find a way to get us home." Cinder was being clear on everything which even Gwen notice but decide it might be best to deal with this with Ben, Kevin and Rook with her in case these two are evil, Kituma she could tell he not directly evil but that form he turns into was full of pure animalistic rage. And Cinder she can tell she was evil and also had some magic but it wasn't like Charmcaster or anyone she has ever meet. Gwen said to them after some moments to think about her plan.

"Okay I have friends that be back soon once there back I try to help, so where are you guy's staying?" Kituma and Cinder and thought where they live, Kituma been looking for a job but he also taking the job of watching ML-E for AM-E, Cinder been at the house so she been helping cleaning the place with AM-E and do other stuff, both decide no so Cinder said since she clearly us to being the one in charge. "How about we meet somewhere that we can discuss in private." Gwen thought and thought and said to them. "I got one place in mind, in about a week go to a store called Max's plumping. I see you then." Then she flew off." Kituma and Cinder decide to go with it and Cinder gave his hat back so they can continue to hide in plain sight while they go look for the store Gwen said they'll meet at so they know where to go.

Meanwhile, one rookie officer and some more experienced ones were dealing with Drachen's body, he was pretty big. The rookie was playing with his head. "Hey, guys I'm Shakespeare." The older cops just rolled their eyes as they carry the body. Then suddenly **"I don't like being made a fool out of the foolish boy"** Drachen Head spoke!? Then the cops carrying his body turned to dust and his body rose up and try to feel around for his missing head. The rookie cop was freaking out still holding on to Drachen's talking head, it said to the young fool. **"Let see how you like losing your head"** then the body walk up to him and with one punch send his head flying off his body. As Drachen picked up his head and attach it back to his body and said out loud.

" **Fool me shame on you and die and scream for mercy which I saw not give them, I going back to my old for one that not godly powerful like that dump fox!"** Then Drachen turns into dark mist and disappear, but this is just the beginning a new arc for are young fox hero, it's time for him to one of the heroes to unite to stop the Taken King Oryx from destroying the world in the name of his fallen son Crota.

 **END?**

 **(Okay this story is over, but the tale is far from being finished. This story will continue in a new story I be working on soon once I'm ready to do it so follow me to know when I started it. I also wanted to take this time to thank all of you who follow, Favorite and review, I really appreciated but could more of you leave a review? I not demanding you if have something to say about then do I will be happy to get some feedback so don't be shy. Anyway End of 2017, and the beginning of 2018 and a new year. )**


End file.
